


Coincidencias

by ChappieDK



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Coffee Shops, Coincidences, Domestic Fluff, Eye Sex, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Light Dom/sub, Public Display of Affection, Public Masturbation, Romantic Fluff, Semi-Public Sex, Train Sex, Trains, flirting interrogation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChappieDK/pseuds/ChappieDK
Summary: ¿Sabes de esas veces que te cuelgas de la mirada de un extraño, en el transporte público, y tenéis una suerte de intimidad basada en un hilo de silencio distante? Y te bajas, o se baja, y te giras esperando que también se gire. Y se gira. Y te mira. Y sonríe. Y ninguno de los dos sabéis si os volveréis a ver o no.





	1. I.

Kylo se instaló en su asiento típico en el tren; El compartimento estaba vacío, por ahora. Hasta la siguiente parada, al menos.

Se sentía estúpido, más joven que sus treinta y pico, mientras espera que el tren se detenga en Niima Outpost, un vecindario de nombre extraño en la Línea Gris hacia la capital, donde trabajaba desde hace algunos años, contratado y martirizado como cualquier otro trabajador de Snoke Enterprises, ascendiendo poco a poco. Y por cada ascenso, una tortura mayor que no sabía hasta qué punto le compensaba. Y tampoco es como si pudiera volver a casa.

La semana apenas había llegado a su cenit y su cuerpo ya exigía el descanso de los fines de semana. Pero, siendo honesto consigo mismo, Kylo sólo está esperando por los próximos veinte minutos que le quedaban por delante hasta llegar al trabajo.

Resultaba embarazoso, sabe que lo es, y se esconde detrás de su teléfono por el momento, empujando sus gafas de montura gruesa sobre la nariz con un dedo. Y resulta bastante sencillo perderse entre los chorros de imágenes incesantes en una red social, las sábanas de información escueta de otra mezclada con chistes y gracias sencillas. Lo suficientemente sencillo como para esperar los quince minutos que quedaban hasta que...

El asiento frente a él no tardó en ser ocupado, y los dedos de Kylo se aprietan imperceptiblemente sosteniendo el cacharro en su mano.

Sólo una persona se sienta frente a él, y él se deleita con eso por un momento. Porque él sabe que es ella. Podía olerla, por el amor de la Fuerza, ¿y no es eso lo suficientemente pervertido como para resultar embarazoso? Que sepa a qué huele la chica del tren, incluso aunque no sepa su nombre siquiera. Huele como a jazmín, y a tierra, y a algo demasiado personal como para identificarlo por comparación con nada que conociera, como un hogar del que nunca supo el nombre.

“Céntrate”.

Kylo se obliga a inclinar el teléfono para ofrecer una media sonrisa a la rutinaria ocupante de ese asiento contiguo, en ese compartimento de final de vagón.

La chica de los tres moñitos le devuelve una sonrisa, llena y brillante y sin el cinismo con el que se siente cómodo en su entorno habitual, aquella jungla salvaje de metal y trajes de etiqueta, tacones de aguja y órdenes dictatoriales a la que se había adaptado hasta ser uno más, igual de brutal. Y sí, había empezado a referirse a ella como “la chica del tren”. Había hablado a Hux de ella un día que le pilló tan distraído que no atinó a dar siquiera con el botón correcto en la máquina de café.

Todo empezó con una sonrisa. Y su posterior parpardeo, apartando la mirada, sabiendo que ambos se estudiaban con el detalle de un teórico de arte, de forma alternativa, cuando el otro no miraba, cuando el otro sentía el calor en las mejillas y bajaba los ojos a la pantalla del teléfono, disimulando que no se daban cuenta de que el escrutinio era salvaje aunque no incómodo.

Al menos, eso quiso pensar él las primeras veces. Luego, poco a poco, la chica del tren le mantenía la mirada por más tiempo, le sonreía con cierta timidez. Y entonces fue él quien no podía soportar su estudio sin sentir que se le calentaban las orejas. Y ella sonreía aún más.

O aquella vez en la que se arregló frente a él, como compartiendo ese momento de intimidad que queda vetado a los amigos, a la pareja o a los perfectos desconocidos que nunca miran en tu dirección. Y ninguno de esos casos era el punto en el que Kylo se encontraba, objetivamente hablando. Ni amigo, ni pareja, ni desconocido. No del todo. Pero ahí había estado la chica, recogiéndose el pelo, manteniéndole la mirada. Y luego usando la pantalla oscura del teléfono para darse algo de color en los labios.

Ese momento lo recordaba como una tortura pensada exclusivamente para él. Nunca habría pensado que un gesto así pudiera levantarle todos los nervios adecuados –adecuados en cualquier situación menos en público- pero ver a la chica abrir la boca en una perfecta O, levantando la mirada a cada segundo, como asegurándose de que él querría seguir el recorrido del pintalabios con sus dedos, como diciéndole que a ella también le encantaría…

Y habían pasado así un mes entero, día tras día, el mismo tren, la misma provocación. Y hoy…

Llevaba un vestido amarillo suave con tiras tan delgadas que debería ser ilegal; las pecas salpicaban sus hombros ligeramente bronceados y forman constelaciones en su mejilla. Kylo no había estudiado ni arte ni astronomía pero esperaba que ella no encontrase escalofriante si él le susurrara las diversas formas que deducía entre el mapa de sus pecas.

Podría ser creepy de cojones si él se ofreciera a dibujar un mapa de cada cúmulo de pecas sobre su cuerpo, incluso aquellas que no puede ver bajo ese vestido amarillo cuyo dobladillo revelaba sus muslos largos y fuertes y su piel bronceada por el sol del primer mes de primavera.

La chica del tren le sonríe, y Kylo recuerda dejar de mirar de forma tan insistente. Sacude la cabeza en un movimiento casi imperceptible y destensa la mandíbula, en ese tira-y-afloja en el que, al parecer, la paciencia y la falta de información, la resistencia ante una situación que dependía del silencio, los horarios y las coincidencias eran su esencia. Carraspea, con la garganta seca como cada vez que su imaginación va más allá con ella, y finge leer, sus ojos se mueven aquí y allá para mirarla un poco más… Justo cuando ella está mirando y sus labios se contraen en una sonrisa a pesar de sí mismo.

La chica en el tren lo nota mirando de nuevo, y trata de llamar su atención. Sin embargo, ruborizado, Kylo regresó a su teléfono en serio, pasando a la página de noticias, viéndose con cierta facilidad inmerso entre los números y datos nada más identificó el nombre de su compañero en la firma. Todo el departamento de comunicaciones tenía suerte de ser liderado por alguien como Hux… Al menos eso cree hasta que la chica en el tren se aclara la garganta, y Kylo pierde el hilo de su pensamiento.

Igual necesita agua, piensa delirantemente. O quizás ha pillado un resfriado, que son la trampa de esa época del año. Pero cuando levanta la mirada de la pantalla…

Nada podría haberlo preparado para lo que ve.

La sonrisa de la chica del tren no vacila, sus ojos brillan, su hoyuelo es tierno y encantador, lo suficientemente perfecto y dulce como para que Kylo quiera probarlo, un pensamiento que lo hacía sentir como si fuera un pervertido, si no fuera por todo lo que se sucede ante él.

La chica arrastra su pie hasta el asiento que está a su lado, lo planta con firmeza y lo desliza hasta que el muslo se apoya contra la pared del vagón, la rodilla dando en el ventanal y el dobladillo de su suave vestido amarillo, que Kylo ya ha notado como corto y casi indecente, se arremolinaba y caía justo entre sus piernas, escondiendo y mostrando al mismo tiempo.

Kylo casi se atraganta con su propia saliva en alarde de supremacía evolutiva, sin duda. Pero es que nada en el mundo le había preparada para ver a la hermosa chica del tren con lo que a duras penas podría considerarse un tirachinas como ropa interior.

Sus orejas debían estar en llamas. Podía sentirlo. Podía sentir su calor irradiando, el mismo calor en sus mejillas cuando deja caer sus ojos de nuevo a la pantalla del teléfono, lee con furia y no consigue registrar ni una sola palabra.

La chica en el tren se aclara la garganta otra vez, y él alza la mirada al techo un segundo, completamente convencido de que está en el infierno. Porque, que él supiera, bien podía ser esto mismo: la chica que había conquistado sus rutinas y su sueño sin mediar una palabra y él… rindiéndose.

La chica del tren recorre el frente de su vestido con una mano esbelta, sus ojos se fijan en Kylo y retira el dobladillo un poco más, revelando... Y él se sonroja aún más, el teléfono temblando en sus manos. Podría romperlo en este punto.

Ella le sonríe, y su otra mano se desplaza para hacer la escueta tela que la cubre a un lado y extender los labios de lo que solo podía describir como un coño perfecto: delicado, rosado y ciertamente mojado. Lo cual hizo que Kylo, por un momento salvaje, imaginara que la chica se ponía nerviosa pensando en él, rozando sus muslos, aguantando la excitación tanto como la prolongaba, esperando a que el tren se acercara al andén, manteniéndose en vilo con la idea de verle, conduciéndola a un delirio que sólo encontraba resolución aquí en este demasiado pequeño compartimiento vacío, con él.

Kylo ni siquiera se atreve a mover un músculo, sólo permanece sentado con el teléfono aun en su mano, dejando caer el brazo sobre su regazo, cubriendo lo que empezaba a ser una apremiante erección que se endurece cuando la mano libre de la chica se recorre de arriba abajo, extendiendo la humedad acumulada antes de rozar su clítoris y arrancarse un jadeo que la dejó recostada sobre su asiento, mostrándose entera para él, rotando con lentitud y pereza la conjunción de sus nervios para luego volver a arrastrar los dedos en un tortuoso descenso y repetir cada gesto bajo su atenta mirada.

Él gime en su garganta, un pequeño y sofocado sonido que se mimetizaba con un gruñido quedo atrapado en su amplio pecho que la chica del tren definitivamente consigue escuchar. Y sonríe, sus mejillas son cálidas y sonrosadas, mientras desliza un dedo en su interior y lo saca, extendiendo su jugo hasta su clítoris y se torturaba bajo sus pupilas feroces, sin apartarle la mirada, consciente de sus jadeos, halagada por su atención y el ruido suave y obsceno de sus lentas penetraciones llenando el compartimiento. El único otro sonido perceptible para Kylo, su respiración pesada.

Se siente salivando, algo que nunca antes ha experimentado en términos de lujuria. Si ella le pedía algún precio, él lo pagaría, por arrodillarse y adorarla con la boca. Quería poder sujetarla con una mano, extendida sobre su vientre, empujándola contra el asiento del compartimiento mientras la folla con su lengua. Quiere poder apartar sus pequeños dedos del camino y reemplazarlos con los suyos, probando uno, dos. ¿Quizá tres? –Sí, se había visto las manos-, penetrándola con ellos hasta hacer que se sentara en su cara por pura inercia, su dulce sensibilidad buscando más...

Y como si ella pudiera oírle, la chica del tren desliza otro dedo, sus rodillas extendiéndose aún más para él y su mirada hambrienta. Ella suspira conteniendo un sollozo, con los dedos de una mano masajeando su clítoris perezosamente, mientras los dedos de la otra brillaban con su humedad. Kylo se muerde el labio inferior, haciéndose daño con los dientes por pura contención, sin estar muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando, pero muy, muy seguro de que le encantaba, deseando que aquel trayecto no termine nunca.

Su respiración se acelera, y él no puede apartar los ojos. Alternando segundo a segundo entre su carita y su centro. Ningún pensamiento elocuente pasa por su cabeza, mientras se mete el teléfono en el bolsillo y apoya los codos en sus rodillas, mirando abiertamente la forma en que sus dedos desaparecen dentro de ella, se aturulla, se sobre-excita, sus caricias se vuelven más apremiantes y necesitadas y los ruidos se hacen cada vez más evidentes entre los dos. Su respiración es cada vez más pesada, entre jadeos y gemidos contenidos en la base de la garganta que sólo él a esa distancia podía oír por encima del traqueteo de las vías. Y el anuncio de otra parada atrae su atención por un momento, aunque sólo sea porque eso significa que tiene que bajarse de este maldito tren en unos pocos minutos para ir a su maldito trabajo, ¿y realmente quiere hacerlo? En cuestión a prioridades, ¿Realmente necesita ir al trabajo HOY?

Su respiración se acelera más, y hace un ruido extraño, agudo, necesitado y dulce, y la erección de Kylo da un tirón palpitante en sus pantalones.

-Córrete para mí. – Le ordena, con su voz profunda llenando el compartimiento y rompiendo la compañía silenciosa que han construido entre ellos durante algo más de un mes. Sus ojos se abren, se queda sin aliento y, durante medio segundo, lamenta la orden más de lo que nunca se ha arrepentido de nada (y ya es decir), dándose cuenta de que es lo primero que le dice a la chica, lo primero que se dicen. El uno al otro. Y es sucio y deplorable.

Pero sólo por medio segundo.

Ella cierra los ojos con un suave y gutural, "Joder", sacando las vocales deliciosamente, sus dedos aún metidos en su coño mientras la mano que atiende su clítoris se acelera, sus rodillas se flexionan por reflejo y sus muslos se tensan, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás entreabriendo los labios hasta que todo su cuerpo se detiene, y ella se corre bellamente, tendida en el asiento, temblando y suspirando antes de volver a mirarle. Un parpadeo lento, su sonrisa, y Kylo sólo puede sentir cómo revienta la cuerda que le contenía justo cuando resonaba por megafonía la siguiente parada, la suya.

La chica del tren trata de recuperar el aliento, y Kylo se queda de pie, temblando, abandonando cualquier pretensión de autocontrol, quedando a la altura de su mirada la forma evidente de su erección contra sus pantalones, empujando cruelmente contra su cremallera, y sintiendo a su corazón latiendo con fuerza por el modo en que sus pupilas se dilataron al percatarse. Y relamiéndose. Justo antes de alzar la mirada de nuevo hasta él.

Kylo no dice una sola palabra, solo extiende su mano, fijándose en sus ojos, enormes, brillantes –color avellana, se percató, no marrones como había creído, sino con un tono verde, casi mágico-. Y ella coloca la suya sobre la de él, correspondiendo con la misma intensidad en sus pupilas, como si se conocieran justo en ese instante.

Sin romper el contacto visual, Kylo se inclina por la cintura, casi como una reverencia, y desliza sus dedos en su boca, lamiendo su sabor de ellos hasta dejarlos limpios, rotando los ojos de gusto tan sólo una milésima de segundo antes de volver a aguantarle la mirada. Su respiración se detiene audiblemente y, a esta distancia, él realmente puede contar sus pecas.

Es cruel, pero él tiene una reunión a la que asistir, no puede follarla contra la ventana como realmente le pide el cuerpo, o llevarla a su oficina para destrozarla bonito contra su escritorio como él preferiría. Entonces, sin nada más que una sonrisa, él besa las yemas de sus dedos, suelta su mano y se dirige hacia la salida, justo cuando el tren se detiene en la parada.

Kylo se baja del tren rápidamente y lucha contra cada instinto que tiene para no mirar hacia atrás; esperará hasta mañana para verla. Y tal vez incluso obtener su número.


	2. II.

Hacía varios minutos, ni siquiera sabe cuántos, que el despertador había sonado. Sólo era la primera alarma, pero Kylo ya estaba despierto desde hace tiempo, sentado al borde de la cama, mirando sus pies, luego las vetas de la madera del suelo y, luego, llevando sus ojos a la ventana sin persianas de su nuevo apartamento, tras la cual se filtraba la luz blanquecina de una mañana que empezaba demasiado gris como para dar los buenos días por cortesía.

Al parecer, un ascenso en la compañía en la que trabaja también había implicado, sin comerlo ni beberlo pero, sobre todo sin opciones a negarse, un traslado. Y no era un traslado de sucursales, si no de personal.

No tardó ni dos horas en hacer la maleta, coger el billete y marcharse, consiguiendo un alquiler en el mismo tren en el que había viajado.

A Kylo le había costado tragar con ello tanto como, al mismo tiempo, no tanto como hubiera creído. Siendo verdaderamente honesto consigo mismo, ¿qué le retenía en aquella ciudad? ¿La chica del tren?

Por la fuerza, la chica del tren. Se sentía como un verdadero perdedor, un idiota. Sentía que se había amputado a sí mismo la posibilidad de “lo que fuera”, la posibilidad de una experiencia, fuera cual fuera, con esa chica. Daba igual el resultado, al final. Si ella le decía su nombre, se conocían y se demostraban incompatibles, o discutían con más frecuencia de la que follaban, o serían sólo amigos con un buen recuerdo. O vete tú a saber.

Que crecemos invadidos por la fantasía de compartir nuestras vidas para luego evidenciar que la vida tira con más fuerza y ni siquiera compensa.

Que un día, puedes conocer a la chica de tus sueños en un vagón de tren y, al día siguiente, estar en otro tren rumbo a la otra punta de la ciudad, cerrando en banda una vida.

Y hoy, primer día de trabajo, seguía rumiando el por qué de aquella decisión.

Se había pasado la vida queriendo desligarse no sólo de un apellido sino dos, generando así la necesidad de crear su propia identidad, su propio nombre, lejos de figuras tan amplias y de sombras tan alargadas como lo eran las de sus padres.

Había estudiado para poder alejarse, buscó y peleó por sus mejores opciones. Y, aunque su jefe era un absoluto gilipollas, en realidad casi sentía que debía sentirse agradecido. Porque él sabía que, a pesar de su potencial y sus capacidades, no era precisamente el ojito derecho de Snoke, así que no sabía si aquello sería una oportunidad, una prueba de sus capacidades o una trampa para verle caer y poder mandarle definitivamente bien lejos.

Más o menos, tanto como ahora.

Ascendido a Ceo, sí, pero lejos. Bien lejos.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana mientras se abotonaba los puños de la camisa, alzando la vista al cielo. Las nubes grises auguraban tormenta y, si su suerte había sido encontrar aquel apartamento de lujo en el que quedarse con tan poco margen de tiempo, sin duda el universo iba a cobrarse su parte dejando que lloviera sobre él justo cuando peor le viniera.

Se caló la chaqueta del traje, ajustándose las mangas y los hombros. Luego el abrigo largo, las llaves, el maletín y… Por casi no coge el paraguas antes de cerrar la puerta.

Porque sí, era primavera. Pero él se había dejado el sol en un compartimento casi vacío del tren de la Línea Gris a la Capital, entre Niima Outpost y Coruscant. Incluso había dejado de coger el tren.

Al ver el taxi en la puerta, fue casi como si su vida no hubiera cambiado ni un ápice. Las calles seguían siendo calles de ciudad, el asfalto seguía siendo igual de gris tirando a negro, como esas nubes que acechaban, los coches seguían siendo siempre demasiados, coloreando las carreteras de rojos, azules, plateados y amarillos. De vez en cuando, por la calzada se veía caminar a la gente, envuelta en sus abrigos. Poca gente, a esas horas. Algunos paseaban a sus mascotas, otros corrían. O caminaban con prisa, a veces no había mucha diferencia pero sí que acabas igual de asfixiado. Por el abrigo, por el frío, por el agobio, por la falta de tiempo.

Y luego, como si le hubieran escuchado, un trueno resonó por encima de la radio. Después, pequeños riachuelos cayeron sobre las ventanas de su taxi, como del resto del mundo, difuminando las luces de los semáforos y los faros. Suspirando, bajó la mirada hacia su tableta, repasando el calendario, el horario, las presentaciones y los mails.

Sólo cuando empezó a molestarle la postura del cuello y se dio cuenta de que empezaba a estrechar los ojos para leer la pantalla, se le ocurrió mirar la hora. Treinta minutos después de haber salido de su casa, había terminado en un atasco que le envolvía y se hacía con el tiempo del que disponía. El taxista refunfuñaba algo y a él todo aquello le pillaba fuera del día en el que poder soportarlo sin sentir que le estaba haciendo un favor a nadie.

-Está bien. – Empezó, moviéndose en su asiento, inclinándose hacia un lado para alcanzar su cartera al tiempo que se asomaba para mirar a través del cristal delantero. Ahí estaba su bloque de oficinas, no estaba lejos. – Pare aquí, iré andando. – Miró el contador del taxi y pasó la tarjeta hasta que volvió a verlo ponerse a cero. – Buenos días. – Abrió la puerta y salió, amparándose bajo su paraguas justo antes de que la lluvia pudiera calarle.

Atravesó la carretera sin peligro, aprovechando que la mayoría de esos coches estaban tan parados como acababa de dejar al taxista, sorteando los charcos y las estridencias de claxon de quienes tenían un peor lunes que él, esquivando a la gente, sus paraguas y sus prisas como buenamente podía.

Porque existe ese fenómeno en el que los días de lluvia parece que hay mucha más gente de la que debería haber, pudiendo estar todos en sus casas, el humor cambia, se vuelve pesado y vas por la calle a empujones. Porque el tiempo, el lunes, la lluvia y la falta de espacio te excusan. El problema residía en que Kylo no era precisamente una de esas personas que abulta poco, precisaba de más espacio a su alrededor. Por mucho que pudiera reconocer que ser más alto que la media evitaba que pudieran sacarle un ojo con el paraguas o que tuviera que hacer virguerías cuando se juntaban muchos en la misma fila y dirección.

Sin embargo, todas las precauciones e intentos parecían pocos. Un tipo y su ladrido de “¡mire por dónde va!” se chocaron con él a la salida de un establecimiento mientras pasaba, lo que le hizo detenerse. Estuvo a punto de vociferarle algo. Pero la puerta del local aún no se había cerrado y el olor a pan y café recién hecho le recordaron que no había desayunado. Miró al interior y la luz cálida de las lámparas que colgaban sobre las mesas de terraza, las miles de macetas que sembraban aquel lugar como si fuera un jardín interior y varios expositores llenos de comida con muy buena pinta, consiguieron que casi se olvidara de que a su lado de aquel cristal, llovía, hacía frío y la gente estaba más gilipollas que de costumbre.

Miró su reloj, cerciorándose de la hora y pensando si podía darse el gusto antes de entrar a trabajar o debía renunciar a aquello también. Ese sólo pensamiento le hizo cerrar el paraguas y posar la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Ya había sacrificado más de lo que hubiera querido yendo a dónde le reclamaran. Y sin demorarse, entró en la pequeña y acogedora cafetería, con todo su calor saludándole y el olor del glaseado dándole los buenos días.

Echó un vistazo alrededor mientras una camarera pasaba justo delante de él, con la bandeja llena de dulces y un par de tés que olían tan de maravilla que su estómago rugió en respuesta y sus pies le dirigieron a una de aquellas vitrinas que exponían sus manjares ante él, todos juntos y al mismo tiempo, para que no pudiera decidirse por ninguno. A no ser que eligiera probarlos todos.

Menos el de caramelo. Ni el de dulce de leche. Ni el de chocolate blanco. Pero todos los demás, sí.

Se relamió, dejando el maletín entre sus piernas y el paraguas colgando de la barra, mientras se quitaba el abrigo que, con el calor ambiental, ya le agobiaba. Y salivar tanto no le estaba ayudando. 

-¿Va a querer algo, caballero? – Escuchó que una voz dulce le hablaba, se dirigía a él, lo sabía. Pero no podía apartar la mirada de los pequeños bocados de hojaldre con mermelada de fresa, o los pastelitos, o esas tartas cortadas ya en porciones para servir, o esas magdalenas de chocolate, o de arándanos, o esas galletas. O esos cruasanes bañados en chocolate.

-Un café, por favor. – Dijo, sin embargo. Porque él sólo había entrado a por un café. Y se suponía que su voluntad en cuanto a las tentaciones era fuerte.

-No parece que sólo quiera un café. – Le dijo la chica, con una sonrisa en el tono que le hizo, por fin, alzar la mirada hacia ella.

Sus ojos brillantes, su piel morena llena de pecas, su sonrisa resplandeciente… Era como si toda la luz y la calidez del lugar emanaran directamente de ella. Su pelo recogido en tres graciosos moños le despejaban la cara, que parecía hecha para que sus manos pudieran acunarla en un beso. Era ella. La chica del tren. Justo ahí, justo delante de él. Y podía ver en su cara como ella también le reconocía y se quedaba muda, con el calor de cada dulce reflejándose en sus mejillas. Estaba preciosa. Más aún después de creer que jamás volvería a darse esa coincidencia. Y ahí estaba. Le costó apartar la mirada de ella para poder leer la placa sobre su uniforme. Rey.

-¿Entonces? – Reanudó ella, intentando hacer su trabajo, viendo que él no contestaba. Su pregunta, retomando la conversación, hizo que Kylo volviera a bajar a la tierra. Seguro que había quedado como un idiota prendándose de una mirada. La chica sólo le había sonreído porque tenía que hacerlo, porque trabajaba de cara al público, porque debía. Porque quizás eso le diera un poco de calderilla. Le había distraído que su sonrisa pareciera mucho más sincera que la que le dedicaban las secretarias de su jefe. Le había sorprendido el mazazo astral que sentía en el pecho al volver a verla. - ¿Sólo café? – Volvió a preguntar.

-Sí, por favor. – Contestó, intentando sonar mucho más seguro de lo que lo estaba su estómago ante aquel alarde de repostería. Y ante ella y su último recuerdo.

La chica se encogió de hombros, aun con la sonrisa entre sus comisuras, y pasó el trapo húmedo por la barra, con la intención de llevarse las migas que quedaran o limpiar el café del último comensal en ese mismo lugar, tirando a su paso, sin querer, el paraguas mal colgado sobre la barra, precipitándose este al suelo.

-Ay, lo siento. – Dijo ella al instante, mientras Kylo se agachaba a cogerlo.

-No te preocupes, estaba mal puesto ahí. – Y al erguirse de nuevo, casi choca con ella, inclinada sobre la barra como si hubiera podido ella recogerlo desde ahí, quedando casi nariz con nariz y ambos apartándose al segundo.

-Lo siento. -Repitió ella. Aunque Kylo ya no sabía por qué se disculpaba. Si era por acercarse a él, no podía estar más agradecido.

-No pasa nada. – Descartó con la mano, dejando el paraguas apoyado contra la barra. – Ha sido culpa mía.

-Puedo llenarte bien la taza de café en compensación o ponértelo en una taza más grande. – Sugirió ella, medio en serio, medio en broma. Y Kylo seguía sin saber si actuaba así con todos los clientes, pero sacaba cierta satisfacción personal al pensar que era por él.

-Espero que no. – Le contestó, respondiendo a su sonrisa. – Soy de los que toma el café solo. – Ella frunció el morro en un gesto que a Kylo le resultó adorable. – Si me lo pones en una taza grande y me la llenas, igual termino viendo los sonidos.

-Sí, mejor lo dejamos en la tacita de siempre. – Resolvió ella, dándose la vuelta para enfrentarse a la máquina y empezar a prepararlo, tratando de controlar sus manos temblorosas. Y se encontró tamborileando la barra con los dedos, nervioso porque ella sintiera su escrutinio y decidiera dejar de ser, al menos desde su perspectiva, obligadamente amable con un cliente. De hecho, apartó la mirada al instante que la sintió moverse, volviendo a caer en esos dulces. - ¿Está seguro de que no quiere nada? – Le preguntó por encima del hombro.

Y esta vez, Kylo no respondió que no. No respondió en absoluto, forzando la mandíbula en un gesto nervioso. En este mismo momento, quería varias cosas. Y no había muchas que pudiera admitirle en voz alta, seguro de que ella lo sabía, o lo intuía. Que se despidieron con hambre y con la intención implícita de volverse a ver, faltando ambos a su palabra como dos traidores por las circunstancias.

Sin embargo, se limitó a mirarla mientras vertía el brebaje negro sobre una tacita blanca.

-Creo que ese brownie me está poniendo ojitos de buena mañana. – Señaló con un movimiento de cabeza, incapaz de apartar la mirada de ella, entre la sorpresa que aún le inundaba, la euforia al reconocerla recorriendo sus venas, el esacalofrío de tenerla ante él, de nuevo, y la obligación de comportarse en público.

-No sólo el brownie, si me lo permite. – Le confesó la chica, abriendo el cristal y pinzando el dulce, haciendo que Kylo alzara la mirada hacia ella al segundo, percatándose del modo en el que sus mejillas iban cogiendo color. Kylo no se atrevió a hablar mientras la chica dejaba el postre en un plato. Se limitó a coger la pequeña taza entre sus dedos y darle un sorbo apenas comparable a mojarse los labios. Era perfecto… Sino fuera porque Kylo recordaba un sabor mejor inundándole la boca y nublándole el sentido la última vez que la vio.

Kylo se llevó el sabor de sus labios, paladeándolo en su boca, quedándose con el regusto, la sensación amarga, el tacto pesado.

-No creo que sea necesario que me trates de usted… - Se pasó la lengua por los dientes, llevándose el sabor de los labios, paladeándolo en la boca, quedándose con el regusto, la sensación amarga, el tacto pesado. – Rey. – Se recreó en su nombre.

Ella pareció confundida un momento, frunciendo el ceño, tragando saliva.

-Es protocolo. – Le contestó, restregando las manos en los pantalones, por debajo de la barra, para que él no viera lo nerviosa que estaba.

-No es como si te hubiera importado en otras circunstancias. – Le soltó, haciendo que ella estrechara los ojos ante la mención de aquel día, aquel último día en el tren. De repente, la chica parecía macerar un fuego dentro que poco tenía que ver con la excitación. Apoyó el codo en la barra, inclinándose hacia él y señalándole con el dedo índice. Y con ese dedo ante su cara, Kylo no sabía muy bien sobre qué sentirse acusado.

-¿Me has estado siguiendo? – Reclamó saber, casi enfurecida.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo. – Contestó Kylo, imitando su gesto sobre la barra, apartando con la mano que le culpaba de uno de los pocos delitos que no había cometido. – El último día que te vi fue el mismo en el que me dijeron que debía irme. – Se adelantó, viendo cómo la chica se desinflaba y toda su rabia se esfumaba.

Incluso la vio abrir la boca para contestarle cuando escuchó que decían su nombre tras él, una compañera la llamaba. Kylo fue incapaz de apartar la mirada de ella, casi adivinando cómo los engranajes dentro de su cabeza se movían a mil por hora, volviendo a palmotearse los muslos en un gesto nervioso por secarse las manos, boqueando porque una, sola una, de las frases que sobrevolaban su cabeza saliera de ella.

Pero no salió nada. Sólo se giró y tecleó algo rápido, dándole el ticket de cuánto debía antes de irse, sin mirar, rozándole el hombro al pasar, apenas un toque que ardió contra su piel a pesar de las prendas que le cubrían.

Kylo bajó la mirada hacia el remolino negro que creaba la cucharilla en el café. Podía sentirse bastante en concordancia con aquella taza, con aquella oscuridad fluyendo en círculos dentro de él, contenida con firmeza. Sin embargo, la chica había reventado cada presa de suspensión cívica exterior. Dar con ella, de nuevo, por pura casualidad, dinamitaba su represión y le hacía electrificarse con cada gesto que registraba. Sólo tranquilo en apariencia, sintiéndose como un animal enjaulado.

Y sentía que no podía perderla otra vez. Otra vez, no. Escuchaba a esa parte de su mente, en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, decirle que eso sí que era creepy, que nada le distinguiría de un acosador, que ella le había regalado un resquicio de intimidad y no tenía derecho a más. Pero su tacto aún ardía en su piel, creía haber aprendido a leerla, al menos un poco, la mirada después de mes y pico de conversaciones sin voz y aquel último regalo. ¿Acaso aquello no había valido nada? ¿Acaso debía hacer como que no sentía su mirada en la espalda aunque no la pudiera ver?

Cuando bajó la mirada hacia el reloj de su muñeca, sólo pudo pensar en que debía volver allí mañana con más tiempo. Se bebió el café de un trago, pagó, asegurándose de que la chica no había dejado su número en él y pensando durante un par de segundos muy largos si dejarle el suyo, llevándose consigo lo que quedaba de su postre. Su sabor amargo, entre el chocolate negro y el café, aún en sus labios cuando llegó a la oficina.

…

-¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado? –Le espetó Connix, recogiendo una de las mesas sin mirarla.

-¿Que me qué? – Se hizo la contrita

-No sé, tú dirás. – Rey empezaba a pensar que era una conversación de besugos. La chica pareció darse cuenta también. - ¿Acaso es así como tratas a los clientes? O simplemente a cualquier desconocido, llegado al caso.

Rey se quedó un momento en silencio, callándose lo que al parecer pasaba por su cabeza con los desconocidos. O con ESE desconocido. Y por qué, ESE desconocido, a pesar de no saber ni su nombre, no lo era tanto. Ni por qué tampoco sería un cliente normal. Se lo calló todo. Porque Connix era su amiga y le había hecho el favor de contratarla cuando cumplió el plazo del último trabajo, y se había quedado sin ahorros buscando por su cuenta.

Había sido un “lo tomas o lo dejas”. Con una colega, dándole una oportunidad en el momento. Y una de sus mejores amigas. Pero no podía decirle que ese era el tipo del tren.

O sea, sí. Bueno. Poder, podía.

Lo que no podía hacer era decirle que se había EXCEDIDO delante de este hombre. Se había extralimitado en toooodos los aspectos posibles. Que ese hombre, difícilmente, iba a asustarse ya con nada que proviniera de ella. Y que ESO OTRO DETALLE era el principal motivo por el que había esperado que nunca más se cruzaran.

Juraba y perjuraba que ella no creía en esas cosas, pero sus palabras aun resonaban entre sus oídos. “El último día que te vi fue el mismo en el que me dijeron que debía irme”. Era como si una alineación planetaria a nivel masivo se estuviera riendo de ella. O mandándole señales.

Sin ser nada de eso ella.

Bueno, sin ser ella nada de lo que ya había hecho con ese caballero y ni siquiera le conocía. ¿Qué decía eso de ella? No mucho. ¿En qué posición la dejaba? Si podía elegir, cerquita de él.

-¡Eh! – Connix le chasqueó los dedos delante de la cara, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. - ¿Se puede saber en qué galaxia vives? – Apoyó su peso en una pierna, sacando cadera y reposando la mano libre en ella, sujetando la bandeja llena hasta arriba de cacharros sucios. – Chica, estás out, ¿qué te pasa? – Estrechó los ojos, viendo cómo Rey se mordía un labio y su mirada se escapaba por la misma puerta por la que había visto salir a aquel dios terrenal vestido de traje a punto de reventar. - No es un desconocido, ¿no? – Adivinó, haciendo que rey le devolviera la mirada con gesto de disculpa.

-No es un desconocido… - Torció el gesto con cierto arrepentimiento, como si estuviera confesando una travesura. Pero no ESA. – No del todo.

-¿Cómo se es un desconocido sin serlo del todo? – E inició marcha hacia la barra, reposando la bandeja sobre el mostrador para ir cogiendo los cacharros y meterlos en el lavavajillas. Rey se acercó a ayudar. – La última vez que lo verifiqué, o lo eres o no. Sin más.

-Es que… - Empezó, refugiándose en la tarea mecánica para esconderle la mirada. – En parte sí que le conozco.

-¿Entonces? – Rey alzó la cabeza hacia la voz nueva que se asomaba por la barra. La tierna Rose, su sonrisa abierta y su mirada perspicaz. - ¿No le convierte eso en un conocido?

-¿Por la parte de no saber su nombre? – Respondió con sarcasmo la chica. Y las caras de asombro de sus amigas dijeron lo suficiente sobre el tema.

-¡Oh, yo lo sé! – Dijo Tallie al pasar, casi resbalando su bandeja sobre la barra y echándose sobre los hombros de Rose bajo la atenta mirada de las dos. Rey Se mordió el labio y se dio la vuelta, rehuyendo de ellas, continuando con la tarea de meter los cacharros sucios en el lavavajillas. – Es el tipo del tren, ¿no? – La rubia miró a sus amigas mientras Rey seguía evitándola. – ¿El silencio significa que sí? – Preguntó tan entusiasmada que empezó a dar saltitos arrastrando a Rose con ella.

-¿Rey? – La llamó Connix, quitándole la taza sucia de las manos, con esa mirada que la obligaba a responder. Miró a las chicas, bajando los hombros… Y aunque quería parecer cansada, apesadumbrada o molesta por el escrutinio, no pudo evitar sonreír como una adolescente ante el pensamiento de que sí, sí joder, era él. No le hizo falta responder, fue esa sonrisa esplendida y triunfante. Tallie y Rose saltaron entusiasmadas, cruzando la barra para envolverla en un abrazo, coreando que le había encontrado, que qué maldita casualidad, que esas cosas sólo pasan en las películas. Sólo que ella no iba a decirles que había una parte de la película censurada. Se limitó a dejarse contagiar de la emoción con tanta facilidad que no tardaron en dolerle las mejillas de sonreír, como si hubiera ganado un premio, hasta que las palmadas de Connix resonaron por encima de ellas. – ¡Eh! ¡Granujas! ¿Qué os habéis creído? ¿Que estamos de fiesta? Ya celebraremos el viernes. – El abrazo triple se deshizo, pero las sonrisas no. – ¡Vamos! – Las apremió. – Que hay clientes esperando. ¿Qué hacéis? – Las chicas empezaron a moverse, dispersándose por la cafetería, atendiendo.

Sin embargo, Rey bullía. Estaba a todo, pero sentía tormentas de arena arremolinarse en su interior. ¿A quién no le ha pasado alguna vez? Colgarse de los ojos de un extraño. Un cruce de miradas en la calle más concurrida de la ciudad y algo se te remueve por dentro. Antes de que te des cuenta y salgas de tu asombro, te has dado la vuelta y has aminorado el paso, deseando con todas tus fuerzas que se dé la vuelta y se vuelva a mirarte. Y, como por arte de magia, ha apostado por buscar tus ojos de nuevo. Y sonríes. Y te das la vuelta. Deseando que él esté pensando lo mismo que tú.

Bueno, pues a ella le había sucedido en un vagón de tren. El compartimento casi vacío y un cruce de miradas fortuito. Esa clase de miradas en las que te das cuenta de que existes al mismo tiempo que la otra persona. Ella se acordaba de sonreír, con el pecho y la nuca de repente calientes y las manos frías. Y bajar la mirada, o sólo apartarla, ya ni se acuerda. Pero sí recuerda cómo quemaba su atención cuando ella fingía no darse cuenta. Y cuando volvía a mirar, aquel hombre le mantenía la mirada un par de segundos, imperturbable, estudiándola. Hasta que el peso de sus pupilas se volvía demasiado y le hacía sentir la gravedad multiplicada por dos.

Se buscaban y se aguantaban la mirada incluso cuando él se bajaba del tren y ella debía seguir. Y se quedaba sola en ese compartimento sin poder evitar sonreír como una niña, viendo el mundo pasar ante ella a través de la ventana sin ver nada. Sintiendo que una parte de ella volvía a la simplicidad fingida del cole, cuando todo era un tira y afloja, cuando todo era fácil o ahora lo parece. Todo miradas, tentativas, sonrisas y algún que otro guiño, todo en silencio. Y cada día, se retaban un poco más, se sostenían las miradas un poco más, iban un poco más allá y dejaban de mirarse sólo a los ojos para recorrerse.

Y vaya sí le había recorrido con la mirada, se había regalado la vista, como si fuera a un museo sólo para ella, con las esculturas elegidas previamente por la Fuerza para su deleite personal.

No era sólo su cara, sus ojos severos, suaves y cristalinos. Ni su nariz elegante, ni esos labios que hablaban de pecado sin decir una palabra. Ni sus pelo negro y ondulado escondiendo los pequeños vistazos que había podido tomar de sus orejas y que había hecho que Rey sonriera mucho más.

También eran esos hombros anchos como dos personas, esos pectorales que hacían gritar a los botones de sus camisas, la forma en la que sus bíceps se adivinaban fuertes bajo las mangas, el modo en el que su cintura se estrechaba ligeramente o cómo se abrochaba la chaqueta con una sola mano, hipnotizándola con el movimiento de sus dedos.

Las reglas se inventaban sobre la marcha, de un juego que se reducía a ellos dos, en el compartimento vacío del último vagón del tren camino a la capital, dos desconocidos menos desconocidos que las miles de personas que compartían trayecto con ellos.

En silencio, hasta aquel último día. Ella despertándose un día más. Pero con la diferencia de que su amiga acababa de llamar con una oferta para salir del paso. Y de repente, le pesaba el pecho con la idea de despedirse de un desconocido.

No tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Y, después de mes y pico haciendo el tonto con miraditas, ni siquiera se habían intercambiado los números. Ahora no había forma alguna de conocerse. Y lo que había sido un juego, tenía que terminar de algún modo.

Y a ella eso de terminar algo y salir corriendo siempre se le había dado de perlas. A la vista de todos los acontecimientos.

Lo que no había esperado fue… cómo el sonido gutural de su voz había sido suficiente para elevarla tan alto en un momento.

Para luego, encontrárselo de frente, sin que lo esperaran ninguno de los dos. Ese tipo de casualidades no se dan nunca pero le habían dejado a Rey entre las ganas de arrastrarle y montárselo con él en la parte de atrás, deseando que le hiciera caer la cabeza sobre la pared de ladrillo mientras apistonaba su centro con la fuerza acumulada de esos meses –y aquel vistazo del último día, le dio a entender que todo, absolutamente todo, era proporcional en él- y la necesidad de abofetearle esa preciosa cara en la que bien podría sentarse, por joderle el plan de nunca volver a verle, de nunca más volver a pensar en él salvo de noche hasta que un día no le pudiera recordar, huir definitivamente de las opciones y oportunidades que, aparentemente, el destino ponía en su camino. Una y otra vez, cada mañana. Y ahora.

Contuvo cómo pudo un escalofrío para no derramar el contenido de la bandeja que llevaba es su mano y sacudió la cabeza. Necesitaba alejarle de su cabeza…

No era algo que pudiera pedir cuando se encontraba sola de noche en su cama. Pero, como mínimo, lo necesitaba bien lejos mientras trabajaba. Porque aquella casualidad sin precedentes había desestabilizado su vida y ahora resonaba la voz de su tutora Maz el día que cumplió los dieciocho años:

_-Ten cuidado con lo que haces. _

_\- Sí, lo sé, tendré que responder de mis actos y ser consecuente. Para bien y para mal. _

_\- No. – Le cortó la diatriba. – Porque un día te dará de lleno en la cara y tendrás que dar volteretas en el aire para no reventarte tú misma todas las cosas sobre las que te sostienes. _

Y ella tenía una ligera idea de qué podría darle en la cara, vaya.

…

-¿Me estás escuchando? – Exigió saber una voz tras él.

Kylo se giró hacia donde sonaba, al otro lado del escritorio en su nueva oficina, todo metal y cristal, frío e impersonal. Y Hux. Ya se conocían, eran amigos… O algo parecido la mayor parte del tiempo. Y lo cierto es que tenía que agradecerle que se presentara voluntario para el traslado después de saber que a él no le habían dado opción. _“Alguien tendrá que ocuparse de que no la cagas justo cuando todo el mundo esté mirando, Ren”_ le había dicho. Y lo cierto es que eso era una posibilidad bastante grande en su vida.

Sin embargo, se volvió a mirar a través de la ventana, dándole la espalda, con los ojos fijos en la calle bajo sus pies. A esa altura, a la que estaba su oficina en ese rascacielos, todo el mundo parecía una miniatura. Sin embargo, lejos de darle perspectiva, le atenazaba el estómago de vértigo. Y no podía dejar de mirar hacia abajo. No era miedo a las alturas sino al hostiazo que se podía dar y que tenía todas las papeletas para darse de verdad.

Porque, desde ahí arriba, aún podía adivinar la pequeña cafetería al cruzar la calle. Y no podía dejar de pensar en ella. En el modo en el que sus enormes ojos, y esta vez también había podido ver que eran definitivamente verde avellana, fijándose en él y haciéndole pasar desde un cliente cualquiera a… él, en cosa de un segundo. Había visto cómo le temblaba el labio indecisa y cómo fruncía el ceño. Había visto el calor en sus mejillas pobladas de pecas de sol y sus manos ágiles contener el temblor de sus dedos para servirle un café, intentando ser profesional y comportándose como si no le hubiera visto nunca hasta que fue inevitable.

No podía mentirse a sí mismo. Había disfrutado de cada segundo. Y de su expresión cuando le confesó que marcharse no había sido una decisión propia. ¿Le había parecido enfadada con él? ¿Le había echado de menos? ¿Habría creído, como él, que no volverían a verse, que habían dejado un idilio a la mitad? ¿O estaba realmente molesta porque él hubiera reaparecido en su vida tanto como ella en la de él?

Siempre había sido nefasto leyendo a la gente. Y eso que, después de mes y pico de miradas intercambiadas, silencios compartidos y sonrisas a media asta, había empezado a creer que a ella sí sabría leerla. O que, quizás fuera a la única que supiera leer. Sus sonrisas, la caída de sus párpados, la forma en la que se movía. Podría haber vivido casi seguro de ello una vez cogió el tren lejos de ella. Y, sin embargo, de nuevo ante la chica que había llenado sus noches y las había dejado de algún modo inconclusas, antes y después de aquella sorpresa que le había frito los sesos, de lo único que estaba seguro es de que no sabía qué hacer.

Resulta que habían tirado el tablero por los aires después de su jaque mate. Y ahora volvían a empezar, o eso creía. Y le tocaba mover ficha a él y no tenía ni idea. Habían estado jugando entre miradas, sonrisas y silencios con tan sólo un metro entre ellos. Y ella había hecho un salto de pértiga a nivel personal cuando… Cuando le hizo partícipe de la excitación que sentía por él. Eso había sido evidente, ¿no? No se había imaginado todo eso, no se había imaginado cada detalle de su piel, ni sus ojos entrecerrados, ni sus labios abiertos en un gemido silencioso, ni su vestido amarillo arremolinado alrededor de su cintura.

Y ahora parecían a años luz, mirándose de nuevo. ¿Cómo salvarían esa nueva distancia?

Hux no iba a ayudarle.

-Perdona, Hux. – Le contestó. – No, no te estaba escuchando. – Se giró sobre sus talones para encararle. - ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?


	3. III

Estaba tan de los nervios que había creído que le costaría más coger el sueño. Pero, contra todo pronóstico, el mismo estado de nervios la había dejado lo suficientemente fulminada, entre el tipo del tren y la jornada de trabajo, que fue caer en la cama y soltar un larguísimo suspiro de alivio. ¿Su cabeza podría haber dado más problemas? Pues sí, porque no dejaba de darle vueltas, una y otra vez al mismo tema.

Pero cuando se preguntó si le vería mañana, sonrió, con la vista fija en el techo. Algo le decía que le costaría no estar ya esperándola en la puerta de la cafetería para que abriera la puerta, con la excusa de un café. Y no le costaba adivinar que se quedaría prendada de sus ojos, inclinada sobre la barra, cruzando los dedos detrás de la espalda para que no entraran muchos clientes y la dejaran derretirse en paz.

Le costó aún menos bajar la mano hasta el dobladillo de su pantalón de pijama, recrear sus rasgos y dejar fluir alguna de sus fantasías en diapositiva hasta que el cuerpo electrificado le pidió calma y la cabeza estaba absolutamente silenciada, como si se hubieran quemado todas las cerillas dentro de la caja.

Así el sueño fue tranquilo y plácido. Sin nervios. Y al despertar, no fue muy diferente. La estridencia de la alarma, la pereza de levantarse, y el corazón martilleando en el pecho ante el ligero pensamiento de que hoy, este preciso día, quizás hubiera algo que lo diferenciara de los demás.

Sin nervios, pero sí que se pasó más tiempo del habitual delante del armario en ropa interior sin saber qué ponerse. Sin nervios, como que te salga mal la raya del ojo, un movimiento que ya tienes mecanizado por rutina. Sin nervios del tipo “te acabas de beber un tanque de té ardiendo en cinco minutos y has cogido un bus antes del habitual”. Pero sin nervios.

No muchos.

O eso parecía hasta que llegó al metro y se vio a sí misma mirando en todas direcciones, buscando una cara conocida que también estuviera buscándola, tirando de un hilo de recuerdo, de otra rutina que también se volvió costumbre un día. Sin embargo, no estaba allí.

Ni estaba en la puerta de la cafetería esperándola para abrir la cafetería. No es que se hubiera ilusionado, sino que se le había pasado por alto que las cafeterías abren antes que las oficinas por razones obvias del palo de que la gente quiere beberse su café antes de entrar a trabajar, no después a no ser que fuera media mañana.

Había adelantado acontecimientos. Pero al menos no se había pasado de frenada como cuando se tocó –y se corrió – delante de él. Se quedó con la llave puesta un segundo, antes de deslizar la verja metálica, alzando la mirada y recordando cómo le había pedido la mano antes de lamerle los dedos. Aún tenía el recuerdo de su lengua en las huellas dactilares de las yemas.

Vivía desbocada desde entonces.

Empezó dejando sus cosas en su taquilla y encendiendo el Spotify, seleccionando esa clase de playlist que se ponen en cafeterías en las que la gente se sienta con su portátil y un café por compromiso mientras escriben historias pretenciosas que consideran mucho más importantes de lo que son sólo porque las escriben ellos. No podía evitar poner los ojos en blanco cuando pasaba por detrás de algún cliente así, recogiendo algo y captando un par de frases por encima del hombro. Y los peores, los peores de todos, eran los de “ficción autobiográfica”, como si no tuvieran a nadie cerca al que contarle sus movidas ornamentadas con mentiras y salidas del tiesto. O nadie que las aguantara. Pero el libro luego te lo comes con patatas.

Metió las primeras bandejas de hojaldres, galletas y bollos en el horno, para empezar a llenar los expositores antes de que empezaran a llegar los primeros clientes, bajando las sillas de las mesas y colocándolas mientras todos aquellos dulces empezaban a dorarse.

Acababa de terminar cuando, al mirar hacia las cristaleras, pudo ver a Rose y Tallie acercarse. La primera la saludó con la mano y una sonrisa abierta de oreja a oreja. La segunda le daba una última calada a su cigarro antes de tirarlo y apagarlo con la punta de la deportiva.

-¿Cómo es que hoy has venido antes? – Le preguntó esta, entrando y cerrando la puerta al pasar.

-Hoy he tenido el bus y el tren a mi favor. – Resolvió Rey, sin darle más importancia.

-O te has puesto nerviosa pensando en tu caballero sin nombre. – Sugirió Rose, conociéndola mucha más. – Voy a mirar el horno. – Dijo, escapándose para no ver la mirada de reproche que le lanzaba su amiga.

Al volverse, vio a Tallie con los brazos en jarras y mirándola con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué? – ladró Rey.

-¿Ha sido eso por lo que ya has hecho la tarea de las tres antes de la hora? – Le preguntó, haciendo que Rey estrechara los ojos y se metiera tras la barra cogiendo el trapo para hacer que hacía algo realmente útil y productivo.

\- No estoy nerviosa. –Mintió.

-¿Crees que vendrá hoy a darte los buenos días fingiendo que sólo quiere un café? – Preguntó Rose, saliendo de la cocina con dos bandejas humeantes, colocándolas sobre la barra para ir organizando el expositor, dulce a dulce con unas pinzas. – Tallie, hay dos bandejas más que ya están listas.

\- Marchando. – Se dirigió hacia la cocina pero frenó en el quicio de la puerta. – Y quiero oír la respuesta a esa pregunta. – Y se metió a por las susodichas bandejas.

Rose se giró para mirar a Rey, esperando su contestación.

-No es verdad, no espero nada. – Volvió a mentir. Y la ceja levantada en el rostro de la chica le dijo a Rey que no estaba colando. – Esperar que venga sólo sería ponerme la zancadilla y decepcionarme a mí misma. Seamos honestas.

-Empieza a serlo tú. – Dijo Tallie, reapareciendo. Rose asintió, dándole la razón y retomando su tarea. – Porque está claro que estás nerviosa y que esperas que venga. No haces más que mirar hacia la puerta. – Rey soltó un suspiro. Era difícil lidiar con sus amigas cuando se ponían en modo detective y Marshall de la ciudad de los sentimientos que llevamos regular.

\- Está bien. – Cedió. – Estoy un poco nerviosa, es verdad. – Les concedió mientras ambas asentían, esperando la segunda parte de sus acusaciones. – Pero no es cierto que le esté esperando. – Rebatió, agarrándose a ese clavo que indicaba que igual no estaba tan mal de la cabeza como toda aquella situación le estaba haciendo sentir. – ¿Me encantaría que viniera? Pues sí. ¿Lo espero? Pues no, no me lo puedo permitir.

-Oh vamos. –Espetó Tallie. - ¿Qué no te lo puedes permitir? – La miró, acusativa. – No te puedes permitir un viaje a Felucia. ¿Pero esto? ¡Vamos, Rey! – Bufó, encogiéndose de hombros. – Te he visto liarla por menos.

-Es que no quiero liarla. – Se quejó.

-Pero entonces sí que le estás esperando.

-Que no. – Respondió cansina.

-Hombre, también te digo una cosa. – Empezó Rose, dirigiéndose a Tallie como si Rey no estuviera ahí junto a ellas. – Conociendo a Rey, si ha pasado un mes y pico solo a base de miradas y gestos, sin pedirle su número ni diciéndole dónde podrían quedar si le interesa, es que puede esperar todo lo que quiera. – Rey se quedó colgando en esa frase con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Quiso saber. - ¿Qué soy una fresca? –Rose se la quedó mirando.

-Que hemos estado en fiestas juntas y he visto tu técnica de abordaje.

-Entonces estás sugiriendo que no me interesa y por eso no me abalanzo sobre él como una loba en celo. – Intentó adivinar, callándose a tiempo que ese acto era algo que, de hecho, ya había cometido.

-No sé. – Tentó Rose, encogiéndose de hombros. – ¿Te interesa? – Y fue entonces cuando Rey se dio cuenta de que acababa de caer en la trampa.

-Hija de puta. –Dijo con la risa travesando su cara antes de contenerla y parecer seria y molesta por el jueguecito.

-Yaaaaassssss. – Celebró Tallie, levantando la mano para chocarla con Rose, correspondiendo antes de volver a la tarea de colocar los dulces que quedaban y Rey se quedaba en silencio, mascando aquello. – No has respondido, cariño. – Le dijo sin mirarla, ocupada.

-Claro que me interesa, joder. – Terminó admitiendo, cruzando los brazos sobre la barra y dejando caer la cabeza en el hueco. – Y me gusta. – Farfulló muy bajito.

-¿Qué? – Dijeron al unísono. Cuando Rey alzó la cabeza ya apoyó la barbilla, se las vio a las dos con los codos apoyados frente a ellas y las caras muy cerca. – No te hemos oído bien. – Dijo Tallie. Rey apartó la mirada un momento, tragando saliva e intentando rascar algo del valor que había tenido el último día en aquel tren.

-Que ese hombre me gusta.

-¿Cómo? – Dijo Rose. No que no la hubiera entendido. Era un “cómo” de “Cómo era siquiera posible”. – Si no le conoces. Por no saber, no sabes ni su nombre.

-Ya lo sé, Rose. – Le dijo, frustrada. – No es algo que se me pase por alto. – Se apartó de la barra, molesta, pasándose las manos por la cabeza, apartándose los mechones de pelo que se escapaban de su recogido. – Pero podéis estar tranquilas, seguro que en cuanto abra la boca se demuestra como un capullo más. – Se giró a mirarlas. – Y así es como se acaba la magia. – Tallie no parecía muy impresionada.

-Pues le raptas, le amordazas y le atas a tu cama. – Resolvió como si nada. – Te llevas lo interesante sin darle la oportunidad de ser un gilipollas y demostrarlo. – Ambas miraron a su amiga con una sonrisa en la mirada justo cuando Connix pasaba por la puerta, parándose en seco al verlas tan tranquilas.

-Pero bueno, ¿estáis de cháchara ya? – Rey empezó a moverse, yendo hacia la cocina a por más bandejas. - ¡vamos! Que abrimos en cinco minutos.

Y ni siquiera habían terminado de pasar esos cinco cuando empezaron a llegar los primeros clientes adictos a la cafeína a las ocho de la madrugada. Y a las ocho y media. Y a las nueve. Y a las nueve y media. Y la cafetería se llenaba y se vaciaba alternativamente, pero por su puerta no aparecía la cara a la que le estaba guardando, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, un cruasán con base de chocolate.

-Deja de buscarle, preciosa. – Le dijo Rose, al pasar a su lado, cogiéndole de la cara para arrastrarla a su altura y darle un beso en la mejilla de esos que resuenan con cariño. – Si os encontráis por casualidad, aparecerá.

-Y si aparece y justo estás en el descanso, - Siguió Tallie, cruzándose por el lado contrario e inclinándose ella para darle un beso en la otra mejilla. – Las dos te prometemos no atenderle y dejártelo todito a ti. – Y se fue a coger nota a otro cliente guiñándole el ojo desde su posición, con camaradería.

-Y el viernes, al cerrar, ya sabes. – Continuó Rose. La chica asintió.

-Capri. – Le dio la razón. Era la pequeña rutina que habían perdido cuando ella se fue a Coruscant a trabajar hasta que se terminó el contrato, un pequeño club en el que solían beber y bailar hasta que les temblaban las rodillas y el suelo se tambaleaba, rodeadas de luces de neón y diodos electrizantes.

Y con ese alivio a medias, consiguió centrarse, atendiendo y sirviendo cafés a diestro y siniestro, a los clientes que se acercaban a la barra tanto a los que pedían desde sus mesas, cada uno con sus especificaciones y sus manías. Y el corazón desbocado de pura anticipación.

…

Parecía que se había acabado el cupo de casualidades, que se habían excedido. O que ahora les tocaba trabajar a ellos y dejar a las coincidencias del destino en paz, reponerse o funcionar para otros. Porque estaba claro que ellos no estaban aprovechando su suerte. Y era algo que cada uno de sus gestos nerviosos empezaba a demostrarle.

No era sólo el hecho de que tuviera que darse una ducha fría nada más al despertar. Y eso, por fuerza, te despeja la cabeza. Aunque el frío en el cuerpo no le durara mucho. Perdía efecto en cuanto miraba a su alrededor, imaginándose a la chica compartiendo su espacio con él. Rey saliendo de la ducha justo cuando él se metiera, encontrarla vistiéndose y colar las manos por el dobladillo de su camiseta, hacerle el desayuno antes de que ella se lo tuviera que hacer al resto del mundo, despedirla en la puerta con un beso. Y luego otro. Y otro. Hasta hacerla reír. Y entrar en la oficina sabiendo que ambos esperaban a la media mañana para volver a verse.

Tenía ganas de tener una vida con una chica que no conocía. ¿Era o no era de locos?

Y lo peor era empezar a verla en cada sitio que mirara. Ir por la calle, deseando que la chica se girara y le mirara para descubrir que quien caminaba delante de él era una cara completamente desconocida. Que se la habían jugado sus ganas. Porque si hubiera pensado lógicamente, hubiera llegado él solito a la conclusión de que no podía ser ella porque estaría trabajando.

Para colmo de males, empezaba mal el día. Llamadas incesantes de una punta a otra de la empresa y ni siquiera había llegado a la oficina. Sólo para darse cuenta de lo rápido que habían cambiado sus prioridades en lo que a ella se refería. Tanto como se pasaba el día mirando la pantalla del teléfono deseando ver un mensaje suyo a sabiendas de que no se habían intercambiado los números.

Incluso había dejado de escuchar música de camino al trabajo. No necesitaba recordatorios, no se la quitaba de la cabeza. ¿Cuán enfermizo podía ser eso? Que había sido volver a verla y perder la compostura. ¿En qué posición le dejaba eso? Pues evidentemente en la de un gilipollas sentimental que empezaría a rozar las líneas del acoso si no tenía cuidado. Y sin embargo sabía perfectamente que un solo gesto negativo por parte de la chica sería suficiente para que no volvieran a verse.

A pesar de las coincidencias.

Sólo con ese pensamiento en mente había sido capaz de ponerse a trabajar. Llegar al edificio, cruzar el hall como si, evidentemente, le perteneciera, pulsar el botón del ascensor evitando pensar en cómo se le electrificaría cada nervio del cuerpo sólo con tenerla a su lado en un espacio tan reducido lleno de espejos, esquivando el preguntarse cuánto tardarían los bomberos en llegar hasta ellos si pulsara el botón de emergencia, cruzar cada pasillo hasta llegar a su oficina y sentarse tras su mesa. Sin poder evitar volver a girarse hacia el amplio ventanal y adivinar la posición de aquella pequeña cafetería, imaginando qué estaría haciendo ella y si estaba pensando en él una milésima parte de lo que hacía él.

Hoy no había podido pasarse a por su café, y lo tenía en mente como si fuera uno de esos adictos, pensando todo el rato en que bajaría luego, a media mañana…

Con la mala suerte de pretender que las cosas funcionaran con normalidad justo cuando llegaba él. Y resultaba no ser el caso.

Ahí estaba el motivo por el que Snoke le habría mandado lejos, supuso. O quiso suponer. De repente, fallaban las cuentas, algo no funcionaba. I+D no recibía financiación. Y sin innovación, pasarían de estar a la cabeza de la competencia a la cola en menos de lo que se tarda en chasquear los dedos. Sin embargo, había papeles que confirmaban esos ingresos. El problema es que no habían llegado, se habían quedado en algún paso intermedio. O peor, se habían desviado.

El problema de ponerse a revisar cuentas y números es que, de un momento a otro, empiezan a salir más errores. Los fallos se acumulan y el caos se vuelve inevitable. Miles de llamadas y Kylo viéndose a sí mismo gritando que se detuviera toda actividad hasta que se solucionara el problema, ni un número más sobre su mesa hasta no dar con la raíz de la enfermedad. Porque descubrir que faltaba dinero en I+D, conllevó a descubrir que también había pequeños pellizcos en otros departamentos. Y había que pararlo todo, detener la maquinaria de lleno.

Y cuando quiso darse cuenta, cuando pudo levantar la cabeza, restregarse los ojos sintiéndolos secos, y estirarse, el cansancio le atravesó como un cañón de plasma. Pero no fue ni de lejos tan desagradable como darse la vuelta en su asiento para mirar por el ventanal y ver que era de noche, que la ciudad se inundaba de luces de colores y se le había echado el tiempo encima. Y no sin sentirlo, porque lo notaba a su espalda. Pero lo que le hundió el pecho fue caer en que hoy no la había visto. Hoy no había ido a verla. Hoy había sido absorbido por circunstancias que, de nuevo, escapaban de su control. Y ni siquiera podía irse a casa con el problema resuelto.

El problema seguiría sobre la mesa mañana. Y pasado. Pero él había perdido la oportunidad de verla hoy, de continuar aquel juego que era su motor desde ayer…

Técnicamente, desde el día que la vio por segunda vez, coincidiendo.

No se demoró ni un minuto más después de mirar el reloj y ver la hora que era, poniéndose la chaqueta del traje y saliendo de la oficina como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡Kylo! – Escuchó que le llamaban a sus espaldas, haciéndole girarse, buscando el origen. Hux se dirigía hacia él, con el mismo rostro serio, nervioso y preocupado que había vestido todo el día. Kylo negó con la cabeza.

-Ahora no, Hux. – El pelirrojo se quedó quieto delante de él. – Hemos estado trabajando todo el día. Vete a casa, descansa. No vamos a adelantar nada más hoy. – Hux asintió, abrochándose el botón de la chaqueta con una mano. – Y procura que la prensa no se entere de esto hasta que tengamos algo. – Si volvió a asentir, Kylo ya no lo vio.

En este mismo instante, sólo necesitaba una cosa. Aunque no supiera qué hacer, ni qué decir, ni cómo actuar.

Y si era honesto consigo mismo, tras un día como este, se moría por poder acurrucarse contra ella y sentir sus manos. Aunque también le valía abrir la puerta de su casa, encontrársela en el sofá, darle un beso y separar las piernas para cumplir con todo lo que había imaginado en un simple vagón de tren.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, entre las imágenes que se sucedían en su cabeza y el frío de la calle, echando a correr por atravesar las aceras que les separaban hasta ver el cartel de aquella cafetería. Y frenando poco a poco el paso, desolado, al ver todas las luces apagadas. Las sillas sobre las mesas podían entreverse a través de los cristales. Las luces de la calle traspasaban e iluminaban el interior, silencioso y vacío. Por un momento, es como si nadie hubiera estado allí en mucho tiempo.

Y sabía que todo aquello no era como en las películas cuando nadie, desde luego no ella, apareció tras el callejón para decirle: Ya creí que no vendrías.

Simplemente, la gente pasaba por su lado, en todas direcciones, sabiendo a dónde se dirigían. Y él se sentía bastante perdido, entre unas cosas y otras. Se sentía verdaderamente condenado desde que había puesto los ojos en ella, de esas veces que se te remueve algo por dentro, puedes escuchar cómo te crujen las costillas porque el corazón se adapta dispuesto a aceptar las cicatrices, los besos y el encanto de otra persona.

Cogió aire, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, pasándose los dedos por el pelo, debatiéndose entre la necesidad de hacérselo saber a la chica y el deber de no asustarla, ni incomodarla.

Y fuera cual fuera su camino y, aunque la decisión final ni siquiera dependía de él, no quería saltarse ninguno de los pasos.

Soltó un larguísimo suspiro, deshinchando el pecho, sintiendo por fin el frío en la piel. Mañana sí que iría a por su café. Sin importar cuánto imperara el tema de la oficina. Había cosas dentro de él que tenían muy claras sus prioridades y no tenían nada que ver ni con la lógica, ni con el sentido común, ni con la vida diaria.

O sí. Pero a su extraña manera.

…

Odiaba esa sensación de decepción que la recorría de parte a parte. Esa desazón que se había ido acumulando a lo largo del día, a medida que pasaban las horas, una detrás de otra. Y ella mirando hacia la puerta cada vez que esta se abría o se cerraba. Como los perros.

Un malestar que había estado conteniendo en la boca del estómago por cada mirada disimulada de sus amigas, ahora se convertía en un terremoto en el centro de las entrañas. Y la inundaba.

Y en realidad solo podía sentirse decepcionada consigo misma. ¿Qué había esperado?

Fue directa a la nevera, cogió una botella de vino, y se dirigió al baño, dejando la ropa tirada por el camino y sacando el móvil justo a tiempo para poner la música que necesitaba en ese instante mientras abría el grifo y corría el agua hasta que se empañó el espejo.

Necesitaba justo eso. Respirar vapor de agua tan pesado que sintiera las articulaciones envueltas en agua tibia. Ese tipo de música fuerte y rítmica pero profundamente triste, pintándolo todo de gris. Si alzaba la mirada más allá del chorro de agua, el calor ascendía hacia las luces del techo y casi esperaba que se formaran pequeñas nubes. Sería lo suyo. Que lloviera tanto dentro como fuera. Tanto dentro de esa casa como dentro de sí misma.

Pero no, sólo era un día gris que no culminaba, un día plomizo que le había ido metiendo, hora tras hora de espera, el frío en el cuerpo. La piel roja pero llena de escalofríos. El pelo llorándole sobre los hombros. Y la paulatina conciencia de que hay un montón de cosas que no deberían pasar. Como ella esperando a un completo desconocido. O sentirse tan estúpida. O tan desechable. Y, sin embargo, si él volviera a aparecer…

Negó con la cabeza, tirándose en el sofá con la botella a la mitad. El vino ayudaría a que su cabeza dejara de darle vueltas a lo que no podía cambiar, embotada y nublada, dispuesta a un sueño profundo. Sí, se despertaría con la boca como una suela de zapato, pero era un mal menor.

La luz de la televisión se reflejaba suavemente en ella cuando vibró su teléfono sobre la mesita del salón. Una vibración, lo suficiente para hacer que abriera un ojo. Una segunda, obligándola a abrir el otro y platearse si ignorar los mensajes o no. Con el tercero gruñó, estirándose y alargando el brazo cuanto pudo para llegar a él. La luz de la pantalla dándole de lleno en los ojos y empezando a notar la lengua pastosa, el nombre que discernió: Rose. Bostezó, abriendo la aplicación.

Hey, cariño

Cómo estás?

Supongo que regulín por lo de este tipo

Si mañana se atreve a aparecer, le cogeremos mal el café

No te preocupes, Rose, no estoy molesta

Es sólo un desconocido

Uno jodidamente guapo

Y enorme

Uno jodidamente guapo y enorme, sí

…

Se quedó un momento mirando la pantalla, viendo cómo Rose también permanecía en línea. En persona, sería ese momento en el que todo se queda en silencio y ambas partes están pensando qué decir, tanto para mantener la conversación como para llevarla por otro camino más cómodo. Pero las dos seguían en silencio y Rey se mordió el pulgar en un gesto nervioso muy suyo, con la cabeza saltando de un pensamiento a otro, todos con la firmeza de una nube. Hasta que se le cayó el teléfono en la cara y fue como un reseteo.

Sabes? Cuando le veía en el tren, tenía su encanto

La situación, digo. Él, por descontado. Le has visto

Y ojalá haberle visto mejor

Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Sólo nos mirábamos

Estábamos cerca, pero la distancia era insondable a través del silencio

Y me había hecho a la idea de no volverle a ver

Como si los dos estuviéramos dispuestos a salir del cuento

Y cuando le viste?

Fue como ver el cuento hecho realidad

La chica que yo era en ese tren y la que soy fuera de él

Bueno, lo que las dos chicas tenéis en común

es que ese hombre os gusta

Y mucho, Rose, no te haces una idea

Y no le conozco

No sé ni su nombre

Es una locura, verdad?

Síp

Aunque yo le vi bastante interesado en ti

Qué dices? En serio?

Joder, Rey, claro. Vamos, yo creo que era obvio

Cómo que era obvio

Por la forma en la que te miraba

Y?

Tía, yo sólo miro así al chocolate

Pufffff, saber eso no me ayuda nada

Si te hace sentir mejor

Si apareciera mañana

Te apoyo tanto si quieres seguir el cuento como si quieres darle esquinazo

Me encantaría conocerle

Pero eso no depende de mí

Para eso, como mínimo, tiene que atreverse a entrar

Crees que lo hará mañana?

No lo sé, tía

Quiero pensar que hoy no ha podido, simplemente

No me preguntes por qué

pero lo poco que vislumbré de él en el tren

No parecía un cobarde

Quieres que suba y hablamos?

Qué va

He abrazado una botella y una manta

Y Connix se acaba de acostar

Mañana será otro día

Otro día de mierda

Buenas noches, cariño

Buenas noches, preciosa

…

Con un bostezo, dejó el teléfono de nuevo sobre la mesa y se dio la vuelta sobre el sofá, dándole la espalda a la tele aun encendida, reflejando las luces en las paredes. No quería pensar más en ello. O en él. Su error de la noche anterior fue soñar con que apareciera. Pero ya había aprendido la lección. Mañana iría preparada tanto por si aparecía como si no.

Aunque su corazón se saltara un latido cada vez que sonara la puerta, estaría preparada.


	4. IV

-¿Sabes? – El pinganillo por el que solían hablar, estaba pensado para que pudieran comunicarse desde la barra a la cocina sin necesidad de dejar a nadie desatendido. Pero evidentemente, a lo largo del día servía para muchas otras cosas. – Creo que antes solía gustarme el café, ya ni me acuerdo. – Empezó Rey, sabiendo que al otro lado, Tallie asentía. Ambas se habían levantado hoy con el modo combate. – Ahora es como una pesadilla existencial, pero cuando los ahorros no te sirven para vivir, tienes que compensar la diferencia en algún lugar.

\- Y eso que encontramos pisos baratos. – Le contestó la chica, haciendo que Rey diera las gracias en silencio por ello. Por ello y por aquel pinganillo que le permitía despotricar sin que el resto de clientes, entre el barullo de la cafetería y sus cosas, no escucharan nada.

-¿Y te acuerdas de aquel tiempo en el que podíamos tener una visión romántica de lo que sería trabajar en una cafetería? – Tallie la contestó con un bufido. – Exacto. Pensé que el estrés se reduciría a las horas puntuales y me serviría para ganar algo de dinero echando sólo mis horas.

-Já. – Se escuchó a Rose por una segunda línea. A la pobre le tocaba hoy limpiar los baños por la mañana. Qué desazón solo de pensarlo. Con lo guarra que es la gente.

-Al parecer, trabajar en una cafetería es una extraña mezcla de estrés, bichos raros y manchas de café resecas con las que lidiar todos los días. – Siguió la chica con su hilo, ordenando los dulces en el expositor. Uno a uno. Mientras obviaba, esta vez con éxito, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y la pequeña brisa fría que entraba cada vez. – Ni siquiera puedo entrar en otras cafeterías sin sentir cierta ansiedad y detestar _profundamente_ – levantó la mirada hacia el techo, frenando su actividad, para remarcar esa palabra – el olor del grano recién molido.

-Y los filtros. – Añadió Rose, provocando que ambas le dieran la razón con un gruñido mientras Rey ya empezaba a sentir molesto ese chasquido de dedos y el chisteo de uno de los clientes. Sin embargo, tenía que terminar el expositor antes.

-Lo que me lleva al día de hoy. ¿Os acordáis de este tipo orondo, que bien podría ser un camionero si no fuera vestido de Tucci? ¿David? ¿Daniel? Mierda, ni siquiera me acuerdo. – Era de esos clientes habituales que están en la puerta a primera hora, que se junta con el resto de señores a cinco años vista de jubilarse, que creen que las camareras están profundamente enamoradas de ellos sólo porque les daban propina y sonreían.

-Darren. – Corrigió Rose, reconociéndolo, pasando detrás de ella, con las manos rojas de restregárselas con estropajo. Rey la entendía. Con esos baños, los guantes se sentían poca protección.

-Es que me cago en mi vida, mira que es pesado. – Dijo cediéndole la bandeja a su amiga para cruzar la barra y dirigirse al cliente… Justo cuando la puerta se abría de nuevo tras ella. Sólo sintió, como el resto de veces, el aire frío de la calle invadiendo el calor de aquel lugar por una fracción de segundo. - ¿Lo de siempre, Darren? – Se dirigió al hombre, simplemente para asegurarse de su pedido.

-Sí, por favor.

-¿Va a querer algo de desayunar aparte del café? – El hombre se quedó un momento pensando, haciéndola esperar. Rey alzó las cejas, inquisitiva. Y sólo en apariencia, paciente.

-Unas tostadas. – Rey asintió, apuntando mentalmente. E iba a girarse sobre los talones cuando… - No, mejor un croissant. – Rectificó. – Y a la plancha. – Añadió.

-¿Va a querer mermelada? – El hombre asintió y ella enfiló su camino de vuelta, dando de lleno con… con él.

Haciéndola frenar el paso en mitad de la cafetería. Tan sólo un segundo. Lo suficiente como para que ambos se reconocieran. Y Rey quiso poder sentirse enfadada. En modo combate, como antes. Pero había sombras bajo sus ojos, parecía cansado. Y ella, como una estúpida, tuvo que frenarse a sí misma para no preocuparse e ir hacia él como si le conociera de hace años. O como si llevara años con él.

El tipo del tren. Oh, maravilloso, justo lo que necesitaba hoy. Simplemente brillante. Ella, sus moños ya deshechos sin haber llegado a la mitad del día, y la ropa entre vieja y cómoda que se ponía para trabajar. Y él ahí, parado ante ella, como una especie de príncipe oscuro al acecho. Qué embarazoso.

El tipo que tenía ese pelo en ondas negras que pedían a gritos sus manos por una caricia. El tipo de los lunares. Y el arco desigual de su nariz. Aquel tipo que tenía esos labios indecentes que a menudo aparecían en sus sueños. El tipo de las manos gigantes con las que definitivamente había fantaseado en más de una ocasión. Ese tipo.

Que ahora resultaba ser su tipo.

-Te atiendo enseguida. –Dijo, pasando hacia la barra, mientras él ocupaba su sitio frente a ella. - ¿Veis lo que os decía? – Siguió con la conversación, más por disimular normalidad y no evidenciar sus nervios que por cualquier otra cosa. – Sí, siempre pide el mismo café, siempre el mismo. – Cogió el cruasán y lo metió en la plancha. – Pero siempre cambia algo. – Se dio la vuelta para calentar el agua y colocando la máquina para que diera el café. – Chicas, está aquí. – Era un llamado general. No hacía falta que fuera más que un susurro en el pinganillo para que todas sintieran su pánico.

-¿El tipo del tren?

-Ajá. – El cruasán ya estaba dorado y el café terminado sobre una bandeja, casi listo para servir. Se estiró para llegar a las estanterías para sacar un par de paquetitos de mermelada, sintiendo un par de ojos sobre toda ella, una mirada ardiente que le levantaba los colores hasta las mejillas. Y no era el calor del hervidor.

Llevó el desayuno a aquel señor, cruzando la barra evitando su mirada. Porque sabía que la miraba. Lo sabía. Esos ojos tenían un peso, una textura y un sentir que reconocía. Había pasado un mes y pico reconociéndole, analizando inconscientemente cada cambio en el brillo de sus pupilas. No necesitaba mirarle para saberse observada.

Ni siquiera escuchó la respuesta agradecida del cliente. Ya se había olvidado de su nombre mientras se giraba, cogiendo aire y queriendo inflarse de valor.

-Ni se te ocurra quitarte el pinganillo. – Escuchó zumbar en su oído justo cuando volvía a su sitio tras la barra y se demoraba cogiendo el trapo y limpiando una superficie ya impoluta… para variar.

Lejos de satisfacer los deseos cotillas de sus amigas, en un amago por apartarse un mechón de la cara, se quitó el aparato de la oreja, guardándolo en el bolsillo del delantal atado en la cintura antes de atreverse a mirarle.

Se escuchó un ruido airoso salir de la cocina. Luego salió Rose de la cocina, dedicándoles una mirada furtiva antes de dirigirse a atender sala mientras ella…

Mientras ella estaba ocupada. Rey sonrió, viéndola atender a la clientela que le tocaría a ella. Los chupitos del viernes correrían a su cuenta por aquel favor.

Y con eso en mente, pudo centrarse en aquel dios terrenal que tenía ante ella… Y que al parecer le había dicho algo que no había escuchado. Lo cual era raro porque su voz…

La recordaba. Sí, es verdad. Aquel día, más que su voz, fue un gruñido gutural y contenido. Pero lo recordaba también del día anterior.

-Perdona. – Apoyó los codos en la barra, recostando su peso en ellos. - ¿Decías…?

-Que hola. – Dijo, sin más. Haciendo que Rey frunciera el ceño, intentando dilucidar si el tipo quería mantener una distancia o es que no sabía cómo solventarla.

-Te estuve esperando ayer. – Se arriesgó, confesándole.

-Lo siento. – Contestó al instante. Y parecía sentirlo de verdad. Rey le miraba fascinada por el modo en el que sus ojos decían tanto. Lo que había conocido de su mirada hasta entonces no era nada en comparación con lo que veía en él ahora, mucho más cerquita. – Se me echó el tiempo encima, durante todo el día. – Rey bajó la mirada, bajo la intensidad de la suya. Y tragó saliva, no queriendo que sus pensamientos fueran por aquellos derroteros autocompasivos y despectivos. Pero entonces sintió su toque justo debajo de la barbilla, alzándole la cara para volver a mirarle. Y sólo el roce de su pulgar en su piel fue suficiente para sentir cómo se le derretían un buen puñado de neuronas. – Aunque hubiera preferido mil veces que hubieras sido tú.

Casi juraría que entró en combustión espontánea en ese momento. Sin embargo, justo cuando su toque se apartaba de ella, llegó esa parte de su persona que saboteaba todo lo que conseguía, como un niño enrabietado y dolido con un bate de baseball. Ella aun era esa niña a veces. Y no podía evitar pensar que el único interés de aquel tipo por ella era puramente sexual. ¿Podía culparle después de su comportamiento? No. ¿Le diría que no si se lo pidiera aun a sabiendas de que la destrozaría? En absoluto. Supuso que esa parte de ella también era autosabotaje.

A ser feliz, esta vez.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Atajó apartándose de la barra, dispuesta a seguir y haciendo que él repitiera ese gesto de destensar la mandíbula que tantas veces le había visto.

-Me encantaría poder conocerte mejor, Rey. – Admitió él, con la voz queda y grave, sin apartarle la mirada. Ella parpadeó algo confusa, boqueando. No esperaba eso. La pregunta no iba por ahí, pero no esperaba eso. - No quiero que te sientas obligada, ni ahora ni por lo que ocurrió. No me debes nada. – Añadió, rápido, descartando de un plumazo y con una facilidad abrumadora el tornado de dudas que se habían arremolinado en su pecho hace un instante. - Y quiero que entiendas que puedes decir que no si no estás interesada, pero me encantaría... conocerte mejor. Más allá de esta cafetería.

Todo el aire sale de los pulmones de la chica en un pequeño jadeo tratando de dar sentido a sus palabras. Así que no lo había estado perdiendo. Estaba interesado en ella, de verdad. Rose había tenido razón. Simplemente, no había sabido cómo dar ese primer paso. Y la Fuerza bien sabía que ella tampoco. Porque no se le podía llamar paso a lo que ella había hecho.

-Oh, bueno, yo… - Le costaba encontrar las palabras. - Me refería a qué quieres para desayunar pero… - ¿En serio, Rey? ¿En puto serio?

De repente, su gesto era tan serio. Y tan triste. Y no había dejado de mirarla. Y ella era tan incapaz de apartarle la mirada como aquel día en el tren. Sólo que esta vez, parecía mil veces más decisivo. La clase de mirada que implica un salto. Él es tan intenso. Siempre, tan intenso. Porque ella no sabía mucho sobre él, por no decir nada. Excepto por esa verdad. Su presencia es abrumadora, sin importar la distancia entre ellos, sin importar si la mirada es directa o no, sin importar siquiera si se rozan o se mantienen en silencio.

Luego le vio, por primera vez, bajar la mirada, dejando los ojos fijos en la conjunción de sus manos, como aceptando que el salto había sido en vano, que caería, y caería, y ella ni siquiera se asomaría a mirar.

Rey tragó saliva, mirando a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie miraba. Porque aquellos gestos estaban prohibidos durante el horario de trabajo, porque era indecente, indecoroso y nada profesional. Pero nadie miraba y pudo devolverle su gesto, alzando la mano hacia él, copando la mejilla marcada con una cicatriz, notando la suave hendidura bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

Sus ojos se anclaron a los de ella, esperando. Y cuando Rey asintió, ladeó la cabeza hacia su mano, dejándose reposar en ella antes de posar un beso en la palma.

Parecía tan agradecido… Como si le acabara de entregar la vida de nuevo. Y se sentía tan abrumada de repente, como flotando fuera de sí misma. Y luego sonríe y Rey casi puede sentir cómo cada célula de su cuerpo se derrite y la visión le quita el aliento.

Por la Fuerza. Nunca antes se había sentido como si perdiera una guerra sin haberla empezado.

-No sé cuándo podré tener pedir un día libre, si quieres una cita… - Aprovechó la cercanía de su mano en su cara para rozar su pelo con los nudillos. Y sí, era tan suave como parecía. – Pero podríamos empezar intercambiando nuestros números. –Él asintió, con una sonrisa en las comisuras que hizo que el pecho de Rey se expandiera, pero también se sintiera mucho más pequeño, ahogándola. – Aunque… -Se inclinó sobre la barra hacia él, como si le fuera a contar un secreto. Y él copió su gesto, como una intimidad implícita en ellos. De repente, la cafetería había desaparecido y la realidad se desdibujaba por los bordes mientras los ojos de ambos iban desde sus labios y vuelta. – A lo mejor, podrías empezar diciéndome tu nombre.

Le vio bajar la cabeza, como si hubiera pasado por alto ese detalle justo hasta que ella se lo dijo. Pero la sonrisa no desaparecía de su cara, como si el hombre cansado con el peso de un planeta sobre sus hombros hubiera desaparecido. Ante ella, de nuevo el hombre que la miraba furtivo en un vagón vacío, el mismo que le había lamido los dedos y, de alguna manera, el mismo que tenía justo enfrente en ese momento. Que de algún modo se mostraba ante ella entre comedido y reservado, pero sólo tanto como lo sería un vornsk enjaulado, mirando a través de los barrotes.

Y ella estaba disfrutando demasiado de su acecho.

-¿Me das un papel donde apuntarlo? – Le preguntó a la chica en cambio, haciendo que Rey se apartara de la barra, mirándole entre calculadora y divertida, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Me vas a decir qué quieres para desayunar?

-¿Es una pregunta a largo plazo? – La pregunta le pilló completamente por sorpresa pero nada, nada en el mundo, le había preparado para verle llevarse un dedo a los labios y estirarse a por una de las servilletas. Casi podía adivinar todos sus músculos moviéndose debajo de aquel traje aparentemente más caro que su apartamento. Y la manera en la que su camisa se expandía sobre su pecho hasta casi reventar los botones hizo que salivara. Ella por hoy ya se iba desayunada, después de comérsele con los ojos en apenas un segundo. – Sorpréndeme, Rey. – Dijo, mientras se abría la chaqueta para sacar un bolígrafo que empequeñecía de forma absurda en su mano.

-¿Más? – Se le escapó haciendo que levantara la mirada de la servilleta, mirándola a ras de las cejas. – Supongo que eso significa que no repites el café negro y brownie del lunes… - Se dio la vuelta, mordiéndose el pulgar, antes de captar la expresión del tipo, sorprendido porque ella se quedara con aquello.

Rey se quedó frente a frente con todas las opciones que se presentaban ante ella. Las elecciones de café son rutinarias, lo había vivido desde los dos márgenes del espectro. Y si su primera y más rápida elección era una café negro es, o bien que le gustaba el sabor fuerte, o que no le gustaba el café mezclado. Eso le dejaba pocas opciones. Pero fue a lo seguro, hirviendo el agua y filtrándola sobre el café más negro que tenía. El toque de gracia sería mancharlo con leche de coco.

Eso le dejaba el tema del dulce en vilo. Se giró hacia el expositor. Si había elegido un brownie, bien podía ser porque le pirrara el chocolate o por contrarrestar el amargor del café. En cuyo caso… Se decantó por un croissant con una base de chocolate negro. Y sirviéndoselo todo, volvió a apoyar los codos sobre la mesa, esperando veredicto.

… Hasta que visualizó la servilleta, y sus dedos fueron directos a cogerla y plantársela ante los ojos, descifrando su letra caligrafiada.

-Kylo Ren… -Dijo, saboreando su nombre antes de alzar los ojos hacia él, como intentando deducir si le pegaba ese nombre. Y le miraba, la forma en la que un mechón azabache caía sobre su frente, aquella cicatriz surcando su mejilla, su mentón… Y él la miraba de vuelta, mientras daba el primer sorbo al café. - ¿He acertado?

-De pleno. –Admitió, paladeando el sabor, sin dejar de mirarla. – Sin ser yo un gran fan de cualquier café que no sea expreso.

-Bueno, es lo que tienen las sorpresas, ¿no? – Y no sabía si lo decía por su petición o por la sorpresa que ella misma le había dado el último día que se vieron en aquel tren. – Su gracia es que aporten una diferencia.

-Y tú me has cambiado la vida… - Dijo, de repente mirándola como si se le hubiera escapado, como si no debiera haberlo dicho en voz alta, sorprendido por sus palabras. Y Rey está bien segura de que ella presenta la misma cara de impresión. Sin embargo, estaba muy lejos de sentirse molesta.

-¿En qué sentido? – Se atrevió a preguntar, viéndole debatirse consigo mismo. Se mordió el labio y se arrepintió al instante de haber hecho esa pregunta. Estaba casi segura de haber mejorado mucho en las conversaciones simples desde que no le había quedado más remedio que trabajar, pero había sido como si se le olvidara que entre ellos ya no había nada simple. Negó con la cabeza, arrepentida, bajando los ojos hacia la servilleta con su número. – Da igual, lo siento, no hace falta que respondas.

-No. – La frenó en seco, alzándole de nuevo la barbilla con los dedos, obligándola a mirarle. – Tú te arriesgaste a quedar como una loca delante de mi –Dijo con una sonrisa apenas contenida en las comisuras, haciéndola sonreír, como embrujada por su efecto. – Y lo justo es que ahora me toque a mí.

\- Bueno… -Se encogió de hombros. – Pero si no quieres… -Se detuvo a sí misma. Por el amor de la Fuerza, ¿qué demonios le pasaba? Él estaba flirteando con ella, ¿Y Rey iba a ser la que le frenara? ¿Desde cuándo? Bajó la mirada para armarse de valor. Tampoco es como si ella le hubiera dejado opciones entonces para decidir si quería mirar o no. – Perdón, sigue. –Y él volvió a sonreír, aturullándola.

-El primer día que te vi, llegaba tarde al trabajo. –Le dijo como si nada. – El segundo día que te vi ya había cambiado mi horario para coincidir contigo. – Ladeó la cabeza, como tentándola. - ¿Cómo de espeluznante puede ser eso? – Rey frunció el ceño, extrañada.

-Te sigo ganando de pleno. – Le siguió el tono bromista. – Sigue intentándolo.

\- Cada día, temía no volver a verte, que todo hubiera sido como un truco de magia. Y me hacía preguntarme si, el día que no te viera, sería capaz de bajarme en tu parada para salir a buscarte. –Rey se mordió el labio, conteniendo una sonrisa, viendo como él estudiaba sus expresiones, buscando el punto en el que parar o no.

-Te vas acercando, pero sigue. –Le instó. ¿No era esto precisamente lo que no se debía hacer a la hora de conocer a alguien? ¿Asustarle? ¿Confesarle que ha sido objeto de una obsesión? ¿Demostrar cuán aterradores podemos llegar a ser casi sin querer? Y sin embargo, ahí estaban.

\- Me quedé con todos tus pequeños detalles, queriendo poder conocer todos los que me quedan. – Ahora la que ladeaba la cabeza era ella, mirándole, apoyando la barbilla en la palma de la mano.- Cómo frunces el ceño, el color de tus ojos, la forma en la que arrugas la nariz antes de reírte cuando mirabas el teléfono y leías algo que te hacía gracia, la manera en la que juntas las manos cuando sabías que te miraba y me esquivabas, cómo juntas los pies o el gesto que tienes de morderte el pulgar... – Justo tal y como estaba haciendo en ese momento, deteniéndose y bajando esa mano hacia la servilleta garabateada, jugando con las esquinas.

-Sigue. – Le pidió, con cierta intimidad, como si se lo estuviera pidiendo en un contexto completamente diferente en el que ambos ardían por estar. Y sabía que él se había dado cuenta perfectamente, por su manera de mirarla.

-Sin ser yo una persona que tenga problema alguno en marcharse sin mirar atrás, pensaba en ti como la única razón para quedarme y ni siquiera te conocía.

-Te vas acercando.

-Me hice a la idea de que no volvería a verte justo el día que volví a encontrarte. –Rey se quedó anclada en el movimiento de su garganta, viéndole tragar saliva y muriéndose de sed de repente. – Después de ese día, me ha parecido verte en cada rincón, sin que fueras tú. – Le vio coger su taza de nuevo, como necesitando la seguridad de esconderse tras su café para afrontar lo que iba a decir y la posibilidad de ser rechazado por ello. – Incluso me he atrevido a imaginarte conmigo. –Y el corazón de Rey dio un vuelco, se saltó un latido y fue como caerse en mitad de un sueño… Para caerse en sus brazos. Y ni siquiera, porque entre ellos, aun como entonces, parecía haber una distancia de seguridad. Bien fuera un asiento en un compartimento del tren o bien una barra de cafetería.

-Eso se ha acercado bastante. – Intentó hablar sin que su tono delatara sus escalofríos. – Sigo ganando por goleada, pero se ha acercado. – Le concedió.

-¿Y qué tienes tú que confesarme?

-¿Yo? – Le miró con falsa inocencia, haciéndole asentir mientras le daba un bocado al croissant y ella se quedaba con el movimiento de su nuez. – Kylo… Si yo tuviera algo que confesarte, se extendería tu deuda conmigo. – Volvió a inclinarse hacia él, como jugando. – Y sólo es el primer día que hablamos. – Al menos, hablar en serio, más allá de barista-cliente.

\- En realidad, sólo te estás escaqueando. – La acusó.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque estoy seguro de que tú sabes que yo con gusto pagaría todas mis deudas contigo como me pidieras. – No ganaba su corazón para tantos saltos.

\- Eso ya sí que me parece más justo. – Y él se rió, como si hubiera dejado escapar toda la tensión en el pecho mientras a ella se le anclaba ese sonido al suyo, queriendo poder escucharlo todos los días de su vida.

\- Sin embargo, espero que te valga, por ahora –Matizó. – que pague mi desayuno. – Rey contuvo la sonrisa lo que pudo, sin darse cuenta de lo que le dolían ya las mejillas de sonreír más sólo esta mañana de lo que lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. – Si no, montaríamos un numerito precioso sobre esta barra, delante de tus compañeras y el resto de clientes.

-Estoy de acuerdo. – Le concedió, mirándole cuánto podía abarcar con los ojos, pasando por el cuello de la camisa y la tensión de los botones queriendo abarcar su pecho, algo que ella también intentaría con gusto, comiéndoselo con la mirada.- Sería un espectáculo precioso. –Y volvió a centrar sus ojos en los suyos y él le tendía la tarjeta.

Rey se forzó a despegarse de la barra, cogiendo aire y la tarjeta entre sus dedos, cobrándole y sintiendo de golpe cómo la realidad rompía aquel velo de cuento que les había envuelto durante un rato, alejándoles del mundo. De repente, volvía a ser consciente de los ruidos de la cafetería, el sonido del agua hirviendo en la cafetera, el barullo de la gente, los pitidos del tráfico en la calle. Al volver hacia él, parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo mismo, terminándose lo que quedaba en su tazo de un sorbo y fijándose en el modo en el que ella le miraba a través de las pestañas, con la cabeza gacha.

-Acuérdate de hablarme. – Le dijo, volviendo a alargar la mano hasta su mentón, alzándole la cara con los nudillos, acariciando su piel con la yema del pulgar, casi, casi rozando sus labios. Y Rey deseando que lo hiciera. Quizá él lo supiera. Quizá por eso no lo hacía. - ¿Vale? – Ella asintió, con el mentón aun sujeto entre sus dedos, alzado con orgullo.

Entonces sí, le pellizcó suavemente el labio inferior con el pulgar, antes de alejarse de ella como si la única respuesta posible fuera devorarla allí mismo.

Rey no se atrevió a moverse ni para coger aire hasta que no escuchó cerrarse la puerta. Luego se desplomó sobre la barra, hundiendo la cabeza en el hueco entre sus brazos, arrugando la servilleta en un puño.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, Rose estaba a su lado con los brazos extendidos y una mirada de entusiasmo pintada en la cara. Rey se abrazó a ella, con la fuerza de todo el nervio que la recorría, y soltando un pequeño grito ahogado que fue ascendiendo de volumen cuando Tallie se unió al achuchón.

-¿Tienes su teléfono? –Preguntó Rose, cogiéndola de la cara y apartándole los mechones rebeldes de la frente.

-¿Ya sabes cómo se llama? – Preguntó Tallie a su vez, por encima de su amiga.

-Sí, sí. – Intentó responder a todo mientras respiraba. Rose y Tallie la miraban. – Tengo su número, se llama Kylo. – Contestó con una sonrisa en la cara que estaba a punto de romperla antes de volver a verse inmersa en un abrazo conjunto.

-Por la Fuerza, Rey, te dije que ese tipo estaba interesadísimo en ti. – Le dijo la morena.

-¿Lo dudabas? – Quiso saber Tallie con verdadera incredulidad. – Pero si ha sido como ver una de esas parejas que llevan casadas 50 años pero con las hormonas de una pareja de instituto.

-¿Qué dices? – Inquirió Rey, mirando a su alrededor, preocupada. Y eso que no habían montado “ningún numerito”, que ella había creído ser lo suficiente discreta.

-Ha habido un momento en el que la cafetería se ha llenado de feromonas “fuck me, please”. –Dijo Rose, poniendo los ojos en blanco para darle énfasis al sentimiento y extendiendo las manos como si el espacio se hubiera llenado de polen

-Oooggg, por favor… - Se quejó Rey. – Dime que no es verdad. – Miró a Tallie, pidiéndoselo, sólo que la chica acababa de meterse una galleta entera en la boca y negaba con la cabeza. - ¿Tan evidente ha sido?

-No tiene nada de malo. – Dijo la rubia como buenamente pudo con la boca llena. – Supongo que habréis quedado en veros.

-Desde luego no entre semana. – Contestó la chica.

-Desde luego, y menos a este paso. – Dijo Connix apareciendo detrás de ellas. - ¿Esta cafetería se lleva sola o es que parece un club de chicas? – Dio dos palmadas. - ¡Vamos! – Las chicas se dispersaron y Rey se adelantó a quitar el desayuno de la barra. – Y como este momento de comedia romántica también lo cobras, -le dijo específicamente a ella. – te encargas tú de cerrar por la noche.

-Sí, sin problema. –Aceptó. Parecía lo suficientemente justo. O que simplemente no podía molestarla. Porque se sentía como en una nube.

Sin embargo, bastó que su amiga, y jefa en funciones, se diera la vuelta para que ella no tardara ni dos segundos en sacarse la servilleta del bolsillo y guardar su número en el teléfono.

…

Era bastante consciente de que había perdido buena parte de la mañana, y de lo que llevaba de tarde, simplemente hablando con la chica. Y cuando no hablaba con ella, se quedaba obnubilado mirando algún punto entre los confines de su oficina y el infinito, pensando en ella. Y en su suerte. El mundo en contra para volver a encontrarla y sin embargo, coincidiendo por pura casualidad.

Porque ella podría haberse quedado en Coruscant esperándole y olvidándole con el paso de los días. O podría haberse mudado a cualquier otro lugar, millones de opciones. Pero no, habían coincidido allí. Y él había abierto la puerta de una cafetería cualquiera, pudiendo haber sido esa o cualquier otra. Pero encontrándola a ella. Precisamente a ella. Podría haber ocurrido que ella saliera justo cuando él entrara y nunca volvieran a verse. Pero ahí habían estado, mirándose de nuevo como el primer día, anclados a un segundo.

Era de locos. Pero él no iba a quejarse por cómo se estaban dando ni uno sólo de los acontecimientos. Ni siquiera cuando había tenido que encerrarse en el baño nada más llegó a la oficina, apoyando la espalda contra la puerta, con los nervios de punta por el momento compartido con la chica. Le electrificaba. Le movía los cimientos de todo lo que había sostenido las bases de su vida. Y detenía sus pensamientos y el tiempo cada vez que su teléfono se iluminaba con un mensaje suyo.

Todo apunta a que no voy a poder tener una cita contigo hasta el finde

Tranquila, no es como si pudiera esperar tanto

Ya sé dónde voy a desayunar todos los días

Me gusta que seas fiel al café que yo te sirva

En la medida en la que no estés en mi cama cuando despierte

Sí, me tendré que conformar con el café

Sip, lo mismo digo.

…

Kylo tuvo que recostarse sobre la silla de su escritorio, pasándose las manos por el pelo, intentando contenerse. Porque lo que menos necesitaba era imaginar que podía desayunársela cada mañana, no cuando aun creía poder recordar su sabor al besar sus dedos. No podía imaginársela en su cama al despertar y seguir el día tan tranquilo como si aquello no le afectara. No podía imaginársela desnudándose ante él, pero tampoco podía imaginársela vistiéndose en su habitación, quitándole sitio en el baño, invadiendo un espacio que incluso a él le quedaba grande para darle la calidez de un día de primavera a todo lo que ocupara.

Plim.

Sabes? Estoy pensando en que podría ser buena idea pasar el sábado juntos

Entonces ya me sobran tres días de la semana

Tienes algo en mente?

Me quedan tres días para pensarlo

También tienes tres días para retractarte

Para eso ya tuve un mes

Y no solo no me retracté sino que fui un poco más allá

Que es un poco lo que nos ha traído a donde estamos

Temes que me eche atrás?

Temo estar haciéndome muchas ilusiones

Aunque si te soy completamente sincero

Por favor

He llegado a **ese** punto de no retorno

Te refieres a imaginar situaciones?

Porque si no es así, a lo mejor acabo de hacer un poco el ridículo

O he seguido quedando como una loca

Pero es **mi** punto de no retorno

Sí, ha sido una de las cosas que te he confesado antes

Aunque si quieres que siga confesándote mi interés…

Por favor

Como sigas diciendo eso, te vas a meter en un problema, Rey

Me has visto quejarme?

O salir huyendo?

No quiero arriesgarme

Mira, Kylo, voy a ir directa

Aunque supongo que a estas alturas, no te extrañará

Me gustas. Mucho.

Mucho más de lo que me ha gustado nadie antes

Me resultas guapísimo y un tipo super interesante desde que te vi

Con un punto dominante a la vez que tímido que me vuelve loca

He querido sentarme encima de ti desde que empezamos todo ese jueguecito de miradas

Y descubrir si serías uno u otro, o las dos cosas a la vez

Y desde el otro día quiero conocer hasta tus costumbres y manías

…A lo mejor me he pasado diciendo todo esto

Quizá mi respuesta te parezca un poco pobre

Pero estoy intentando sentarme y respirar

Y no bajar corriendo a por ti

Siento lo mismo, Rey

Si bien es obvio mi interés

Y lo bonita que me pareces ha afectado en ello

Quiero conocerte, de verdad

Incluso si resulto ser un monstruo?

De monstruo a monstruo

Me siento aliviado por haberte encontrado

…

La explosión de corazones en respuesta le hizo recostarse de nuevo sobre el asiento, dándose la vuelta hasta quedar de frente a la enorme cristalera que siempre había evitado mirar por no apremiar al vértigo. Y ahora que la sensación parecía vivir en su estómago, las alturas no parecían tan amenazantes hasta que un toque en la puerta cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Se puede? – Preguntaba la voz de Hux, al verle de espaldas.

\- Hux, ¿Te acuerdas de la chica de la que te hablé? –No le hizo falta darse la vuelta para saber que el pelirrojo cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas y se acercaba hasta su altura.

-¿La chica del tren? – Kylo asintió. – Sí, ¿qué pasa?

-Ahora es la chica de la cafetería. – Dijo.

-¿La chica del lunes? – Kylo volvió a asentir, con la mirada fija en algún punto de la acera, a mil metros de sus pies. – Es admirable que superes tus objetivos con esa facilidad. – Ese comentario desubicó a Kylo por completo, levantando la mirada hacia él.

-¿Qué? NO. – Descartó. – La chica del tren es la chica de la cafetería. Rey. Es ella. – Hux boqueó, viendo el hilo, pero quedándose en silencio. – Sólo te avisaba. Por si acaso algún día salgo antes o no cojo el teléfono. – Se levantó de la silla, abrochándose el botón de la chaqueta con un movimiento. - ¿Novedades?


	5. V

La parte de cerrar la cafetería no se le hizo tan tediosa como de costumbre. Y sabía que no era porque se hubiera puesto música, hubiera colgado el cartel de cerrado y se estuviera marcando un baile de vez en cuando con el palo de la escoba. Es que hoy, precisamente hoy, tenía los nervios por las nubes, le entusiasmaba hasta el aire que respiraba y las buenas vibras de los altavoces hacían que, si bien quería irse a su casa, levantar las sillas no era una tortura como de costumbre.

Uffff… qué ganas tenía de entrar por la puerta, y sentarse a hablar con el teléfono en la mano. Porque sí es verdad que no era igual que hablar en persona, pero mientras sus horarios no se lo permitieran, tenía que reconocer que la conversación online era un poderoso aliado. Incluso tenía su encanto. Y confesarse cosas el uno al otro no se volvía tan pesado como bajo la gravedad de sus miradas. Como que había cierta seguridad falsa en una distancia de la que tenían más ganas de eliminar que de huir.

Y sólo eso ya cambiaba las cosas. Rey se daba cuenta mientras cogía las llaves y apagaba todo. De repente, todas las experiencias vividas no servían de nada en absoluto. Ninguno de los parámetros bajos los que había vivido servían ahora para contenerla, para marcarle una pauta, para decirle cómo debía seguir. Lo que era normal y lo que no se desdibujaba y perdía fuerza. Ahora, sólo estaban ella y su instinto.

Y resultaba aterrador, abrumador y esperanzador. Se vio soltando una risa mientras bajaba la verja de metal sobre la puerta. Todo aquello también rimaba con vibrador y esperaba que eso fuera algo a lo que no tuviera que recurrir en un tiempo. Aun se acordaba de cómo se le habían abultado los pantalones a Kylo en aquel último vistazo en su compartimento del tren.

Andaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, demasiado distraída como para darse cuenta, con una sonrisa en la cara y las manos mentidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, demasiado ligera para una noche especialmente fría. Pero no tardó mucho la realidad en devolverle al mundo, bajando la cabeza al pasar al lado de un grupo de hombres sentados en un banco.

-Ey, chata. –Escuchó que le decían. “Mierda, mierda, mierda”. – Ey. –Volvieron a llamarla. Y parecía que no serían de aquellos que se contentarían con verla apretar el paso, sino de los que querían una respuesta.

“Mierda, mierda, mierda, joder”, maldecía por dentro.

-Es de mala educación no contestar cuando te hablan. – Y no le hizo falta girarse para saber que los tres tipos la seguían. Miró al frente. Ahí estaban las luces de la boca de metro. Sólo tenía que llegar y meterse en el tren antes que ellos. O al menos no estar sola.

-A ver si es que hay que enseñarte modales. – El coreo de risotadas ya era bastante insultante.

“Joder”. Aceleró un poco más, con la vista fija en el suelo. Sólo tenía que llegar. Sólo tenía que llegar antes que ellos. Joder, sólo eran las nueve. Bien que fuera de noche, pero joder. JODER.

Y de repente, una sombra cruzó la carretera, provocando el claxon de algunos coches, gritando su nombre, haciéndola alzar la cabeza, buscando esa voz grave que reconocía en el centro del pecho, sin frenar el paso. Ahí estaba. Enorme. Ante la boca de metro. Con un abrigo mucho más pesado que lo que llevaba ella. Su pelo negro apartado de la cara en suaves ondas. Llamándola. Y haciendo que los tres hijos de puta frenaran su caza esta noche. No sin que Rey pudiera escuchar el “zorra” que corrió de boca en boca. Sin embargo, se sentía demasiado aliviada como para, como sería normal en ella una vez se sintiera respalda, ir a por ellos, y partirles la boca con un palo.

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó, sacando las manos de los bolsillos mientras ella se acercaba.

-¿Estabas de paso? – Preguntó a su vez, mientras él alzaba las manos hasta su cara, acunándola. Y daba igual cuánta rabia y cuánto miedo hubiera tenido, cuan preparada hubiera estado para pelearse hace un segundo. Da igual cuántas veces le hubiera negado a otras personas el gesto con el que ahora ella se derretía contra él. - ¿O me estabas siguiendo? – Recuperó la pregunta que le hizo el primer día, con una sonrisa divertida.

-Lo cierto es que iba a coger un taxi cuando te he visto. – Rey se inclinó hacia un lado, justo viendo al taxi marcharse. Luego alzó la mirada hacia él.

-Me alegro de que me vieras. – Era una confesión atemporal, fue algo de lo que se dio cuenta en cuanto lo dijo. Las mejillas calientes y el cuerpo ardiendo a pesar de que no debía subir la temperatura de la calle más allá de los diez grados. Sus dedos se mueven, acunando aun su cara y Rey lo ve venir mientras su corazón se desploma al suelo. Le ve inclinarse hacia ella y al instante, la presión suave de sus labios contra los de ella.

Apenas en un toque rápido, un roce. Nada demasiado abrumador, ni exigente, no mucho más que una caricia, un dulce beso de cariño y anticipación. Sin embargo, todo se remueve dentro de Rey como un torbellino en mitad del desierto más tranquilo de la galaxia, un grano de arena chocando con el siguiente, el aire arremolinándose a su alrededor y, antes de que se dé cuenta, se ve a sí misma en llamas, apremiándole por más, siempre más, hambrienta.

En la primera tentativa de sus labios, Kylo se inclina, una mano viene a tirar suavemente de la cadera de la chica mientras la otra se arrastra a lo largo de la curva de la mandíbula antes de enredarse en su pelo, deshaciendo su recogido. Sus dedos se deslizan contra su piel, igual de hambrientos de contacto como ella, que deja salir un gemido que le electrocuta cada sentido, cada centímetro de piel.

Rey se presiona contra él y mete sus manos bajo la tela de su abrigo, abrazándole, sintiendo cómo su pecho se expande con su toque. Es tan duro debajo de la ropa... Desde que le vio por primera vez y captó toda su atención, supo que era grande y que esos trajes elegantes ocultaban lo que probablemente era un cuerpo asesino, pero esto estaba fuera del alcance de toda experiencia.

Kylo inclina la cabeza y profundiza el beso, su lengua se enreda con la de ella, mientras Rey casi cae completamente en su regazo. Su mano la impulsa a seguir y sus labios tiraron suavemente de los de ella, una vez, dos veces, como si no quisiera terminar nunca. Kylo besaba con todo su corazón y cuerpo y todo lo que ella podía hacer es dejarse llevar, feliz. Y, por la Fuerza, se sentía ardiendo y dolorida por todas partes. Es sólo un beso... ¿Por qué se siente como mucho más?

-¿Esta era tu idea de no montar un numerito? – Le pregunta hablando contra la tela de su camisa, con él inclinado sobre su hombro.

-He de admitir que no lo pretendía pero no me arrepiento. – Le concede.

-Yo tampoco. – Le dice mientras le siente apartarse de ella, recuperando la compostura con muchísima más rapidez que ella, aún aturullada por el beso.

Nunca se había sentido así besando a alguien antes. Había algo diferente en este hombre. Por supuesto, lo había notado en el trabajo, pero aquí, fuera de ese espacio, había algo más. Era más que sólo su apariencia o su presencia. Había una esencia dentro de él que encontraba infinitamente atractiva. Quería conocer a este hombre. De verdad. Más de lo que había querido conocer a nadie. Y desde luego, más de lo que se conocía a sí misma.

-¿A dónde vas? –Le dijo, pasándole el brazo por el hombro, acercándola a su cuerpo, como si no pudiera despegarse de ella. Y Rey extrañamente feliz por ello. Pletórica, de hecho.

-Distrito V. –Le respondió, pasando los tornos. – No hace falta que me acompañes, si no quieres, caballero de brillante armadura. – Le sonrió.

-Quiero. – La cortó, volviendo a la postura en la que andaban agarrados sin que, de alguna manera, pareciera demasiado serio. Sus brazo alrededor de los hombros. La mano de Rey enredándose entre sus dedos. Y la altura perfecta para que él no tuviera que inclinarse mucho para depositar un beso sobre su cabeza. – Y me pilla de paso.

-Já, sí, claro. – Le provocó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que ya no podía contener.

-Ligeramente de paso. – Le concedió ladeando la cabeza mientras llegaba el tren al andén, haciendo que ella se riera y provocándole a él otra sonrisa de esas que llegaban a los ojos. – Así puedes asegurarte de que nadie me llama “chato” por la calle.

-Quién se atrevería. – Le soltó mientras se dirigían al final del vagón, apoyándose en las puertas contiguas que no se abrirían en esta dirección del trayecto.

Y aunque ella se limita a mantener la distancia que se había instalado de nuevo entre ellos, Kylo desliza su mano libre por su cadera y la sostiene contra su cuerpo, mientras Rey deja caer su cabeza contra su pecho. Porque quería que él hiciera justo eso, pero no estaba dispuesta a hacer el primer movimiento, no después de cómo se le daban o las ideas que se le ocurrían para hacerlo.

No le necesitaba pensando en que estaba tan desesperada por su afecto y sus caricias.

Incluso si ese fuera absolutamente el caso.

Kylo se inclina hacia delante, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. Y ella se siente envuelta, guarecida, segura. Hasta que raspa sus dientes a lo largo de la columna de la garganta de la chica y todo su ser se estremece de anticipación. Aunque realmente no había pensado esto. No sabía casi nada acerca de este hombre, aparte del hecho de que le encontraba tremendamente atractivo y que su cuerpo y su alma parecen doler por su presencia.

Rey se deja abrazar por sus brazos, aprisionándola, mientras alza una de sus manos para hundir los dedos en las hebras negras de su pelo, disfrutando de su tacto. El dulce aroma de su colonia y su piel irradian de él, llenando sus pulmones, haciéndola girarse hacia él y depositar un beso en su mejilla, justo sobre esa cicatriz. Y sabía que iba a pasarse la noche fantaseando con el tacto, el sabor y la sensación de él por el resto de su vida natural. ¿Y el pequeño gruñido que deja salir con cada beso que ella le daba? Como si llevara toda la vida echándola de menos. ¿Y la forma en que sus dedos se hunden en la carne de sus caderas y aprietan?

Perfección.

-¿Hay alguna hora en la que la cafetería se quede tranquila? – Le pregunta, y su respiración contra su cuello despierta un escalofrío que recorre su cuerpo de arriba abajo y que, sin lugar a dudas, él también siente, reverberando en él.

-¿Tanto quieres ver cómo me retuerzo? – Le dijo, con una sonrisa divertida.

-No te haces una ligera idea. – Y ladeó la cabeza mirándola, calculando si debía formular su pregunta o no. Ella volvió a recostarse en él, soltando un suspiro mientras sus grandes manos permanecían quietas sobre sus caderas, pero colaba los pulgares por las trabillas.

-Entre las diez y las once. – Le contesta mientras desenreda a regañadientes su cuerpo del suyo, alzando la cara hacia él. – A las nueve aun hay gente desayunando y a las doce, bajan a por el café de mediodía. – Y entonces, se pone de puntillas para presionar un beso contra la curva de su garganta.

Mierda. No debería haber hecho eso. Lo siente cuando nota cómo sus manos aprietan aun más sus caderas hasta que la tiene completamente sobre él, hasta que ambos pueden sentirse por completo y sólo sobra la ropa. Y ella se deshace cuando nota en los labios la vibración de un suave gruñido atascado en su garganta. De repente, era fácil soñar con que los dos se necesitaran tanto, por igual.

-No hace falta que me acompañes, si no quieres. – Le dijo, a medida que veía que se acercaban al andén en el que debía bajarse. Porque, normalmente, ella se bajaría sin más, con una despedida. Pero no tenía ganas de despegarse de él. Incluso si no se sentía tan bravucona como aquel último día en un tren casi vacío.

-Me gustaría, pero sólo si no te importa. Sólo hasta la puerta. - Le asegura. Es como si él tampoco quisiera que aquello terminara. De acuerdo, una pequeña indulgencia para los dos. Ella asiente y Kylo vuelve a pasarle el brazo por encima del hombro, extendiendo los dedos de la mano para que ella pudiera encajar perfectamente con todo él.

-Pero sólo hasta la puerta. – Remarca ella. Y antes siquiera de poder detenerse… - No tanto por mí. – Dice mientras cruzan las calles en dirección al edificio. – Si no porque no vivo sola, mis amigas estarán pendientes, está todo manga por hombro, es un puñetero desastre, apesto a café… -Enumeró. – No es la clase de situación que querría para continuar. – Concluyó mientras sacaba las llaves y abría el portal.

-Tranquila. – Y cuando alzó la mirada hacia él, sonreía divertido. – Hoy te he dado mi número y te he besado, y eso ya ha cubierto todo mi cupo diario de valentía disponible.

¿Cómo un tipo tan enorme podía ser tan dulce? Se preguntaba mientras abría la puerta de su casa, antes de volver a girarse hacia él.

-Entonces, lo mejor será dejar el interrogatorio de las amigas para otro día. – Él asintió, convencidísimo, inclinándose hacia ella, con una pequeña sonrisa tirando de sus comisuras.

-Porque supongo que ellas no saben la parte en la que te tocaste delante de mí, ¿verdad? – Y entonces comete el acto más tierno que jamás había tenido nadie hacia Rey, un beso de esquimal, una suave caricia de su nariz en la de ella, haciéndola sonreír mientras una calidez inaudita invadía su pecho, inundándola de ganas de echarle los brazos al cuello y cerrar la puerta tras él sin atender a nada ni a nadie. Y sin duda, sabía, porque lo sabía, que lamentaría más tarde no arrojarse sobre los brazos de este hombre. Ahí mismo, en el pasillo.

-Supongo que soy un poco impulsiva. – Rey arruga la nariz antes apoyar las palmas de las manos sobre su pecho, duro como una roca. - ¿Acaso puedes culparme? – Kylo inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y la mira, como si pudiera contar todas sus pecas. Y quisiera.

-No, supongo que no puedo culparte. - Su voz profunda retumba contra su piel, estremeciéndola. - También me encuentro rompiendo todas y cada una de mis reglas en lo que a ti se refiere.

-¿Qué tipo de reglas tienes, Kylo? – Pregunta, tentativa, alargando el momento mientras sus dedos se doblan contra la tela de su camisa y las yemas dibujan la circunferencia de los botones.

-Reglas en contra de acercarse demasiado. Reglas en contra de tener un flechazo. Reglas en contra de comportarse como un idiota con la chica que te gusta, y demostrarlo desde el primer día. Reglas en contra de decirle todo lo que piensas, aunque ella lo pregunte. – Volvió a inclinarse sobre ella, con el mismo gesto de la nariz que parecía aflojarle las rodillas a Rey. –Tantas reglas… - Murmura sobre sus labios.

-Suena muy sensato, si las sigues. – Responde ella en un susurro.

-Creo que los he roto todas contigo. – Casi parece un pensamiento en voz alta. Rey juraría que es exactamente eso, inclinando la cabeza cuando una de sus manos sube por la curva de su mejilla y ella, buscando su toque e imaginando cómo se sentiría tener esas grandes manos presionadas contra cada parte de su cuerpo, recorriéndola, acariciándola. Incluso sosteniéndola.

-¿De quién te estás protegiendo? – Se atreve a preguntarle mientras se le eriza la piel bajo su toque. Porque ella tampoco lo había tenido nada fácil. Y tenía sus reglas para vivir de la forma más sencilla y pasar cada obstáculo o relación con el corazón en alto para que nadie nunca pudiera volver a pisotearlo. Ni siquiera ella misma haciéndose ilusiones. Y sin embargo, ahora, parecía tan fácil ceder…

No sabía si era fácil o sólo estaba profundamente cansada. Pero Kylo parecía…

Parecía un refugio.

-De todos. – Admite con una honestidad desgarradora. Y ella no se lo piensa dos veces.

\- Quiero ser alguien con quien no tengas que protegerte, Kylo. – Le declara en voz muy bajita, para que nadie más, casi ni siquiera ella, pudiera oírlo. Para que ni el aire que respiraba pudiera ponérsele en contra con un deseo tan humilde.

Porque cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, más sentía que tenían una conexión genuina, algo que va más allá de la atracción física, aunque también es fuerte.

-Creo que... también me gustaría eso, Rey.

Y ella casi se derrite físicamente con sus palabras. Las emociones que la atraviesan son tan abrumadoras que le cuesta contenerlas. No sabe si quiere reír, llorar, gritar o arrastrarle a su habitación y meterle de lleno en su vida y nunca volver a dejarle salir.

Sin embargo, los dos se mantienen en su sitio, quietos, bajo el dintel de la puerta. Momentos sin aliento que pasan entre ellos mientras comparten espacio y respiración.

Y él no besa sus labios. Aunque ella lo desee. Tal vez él lo sepa. Tal vez es por eso que no lo hace. Porque oh, cómo se duele por él. Y cómo esto la mantendrá pensando en él mucho después de que se haya ido.

Los hombres, muchachos de hecho, que habían pasado por su vida antes, son borrados detrás de la imponente figura de Kylo Ren, eliminados de lleno. Ninguna de sus experiencias pasadas era siquiera mínimamente parecida al poder que tenía Kylo sobre ella. Y, ni de lejos, se había sentido ella tan poderosa antes. Ni tan en vilo. Ni tan electrificados el uno por el otro, tan quietos, pero bailando todo el rato.

-Dime lo que quieres, Rey. – Y alza la cabeza para besarle la sien a la chica mientras se le cierran los ojos. – Lo que quieras.

Quiere y quiere y quiere y quiere. Y nunca se había sentido tan avariciosa, pero quería todas las oportunidades entre las que su mente se tambaleaba pensando en las posibilidades para hoy, mañana y los próximos años.

-Quiero hacer esto dure. – Admite contra su camisa, casi sin pensar, consciente al instante de lo que acababa de salir de sus labios, con la instantánea necesidad de protegerse, con la conciencia de que Kylo sólo necesitaría alejarse para romperla ya un poco. Y era abrumador. Y atroz. Sobre todo, cruel. Y se lo había hecho ella sola.

La invadía el pensamiento en bucle de que debía protegerse. Porque Kylo podía destrozarla, mente, cuerpo y alma; al mismo tiempo que una parte de ella reconocía que, quizás, pudiera hacerle lo mismo a él. Y que no quería hacerlo.

“¿Me destrozarás, Kylo Ren? ¿O he estado esperando a alguien como tú, todo este tiempo? ¿Me has estado esperando?”

Pero antes de que ella pudiera retractarse de sus palabras, alegar que debía estar cansada para soltar algo así, y hacer alguna broma fuera de lugar como que una confesión así era mucho más errónea que acostarse en la primera cita, Kylo enreda su mano en la melena de la chica, abrazándola con fuerza mientras se acerca y presiona besos en la parte superior de su cabeza. Y Rey puede sentir en su mejilla el corazón aceleradísimo de Kylo, retumbando contra sus costillas como si su lugar estuviera junto al suyo.

Uno toque de sus labios, dos...

Él permanece, su cuerpo cálido y fuerte, amenazando con empujarla hacia su órbita una vez más. Y ni siquiera tendría ya fuerzas para negarse y luchar contra ello. Ni reglas, ni nada. Hasta que siente a Kylo aclararse la garganta, sin alejarse.

-Yo también quiero que esto dure. - Sólo murmura contra su frente. – Hay algo que... – Se frena a sí mismo, y Rey simplemente se queda muy quieta, arrullada por el martilleo de su pulso. - Incluso cuando no sabía quién eras, no conseguí que dejaras mi mente.

Su respiración se detiene porque sabe cómo se siente. Hay una luz que lo abarca todo, es casi aterrador porque lo ilumina todo, incluso las partes más feas. Y es abrumadora su atracción por él. Como si hubiera más en juego que simplemente biología. Se siente atemporal y asusta porque una aprende a odiar las expectativas cuando te han decepcionado con tanta frecuencia.

-¿Te veo mañana? – Le pregunta ella, al mismo tiempo que Kylo tira suavemente con las dos manos de su pelo para apartarla de su pecho y mirarla a la cara, alzada casi con orgullo y cierta obediencia, cedida, ante él.

-Sin falta. – Y su urgencia la hace sonreír. Suena necesitado, pero Kylo presiona otro beso sobre su frente mientras pregunta. - ¿Me escribes esta noche? – Ella asiente, notando sus dedos aun enredados en su pelo.

-También puedes escribirme tú cuando llegues a casa. – Sugiere ella, mientras le siente alejarse lentamente. – Por si te llaman chato por la calle. – Continuó con la broma para quitarle peso a aquella despedida.

-Dalo por hecho. – Y aun mientras se aleja, se ve incapaz de soltarla del todo, arrastrando los dedos por su mano hasta alzarla ante él, como aquel último recuerdo en el compartimento del tren, antes de besarle los dedos.

-Gracias. – Sale de sus labios, antes de retenerlo. Y Kylo la mira con cierta extrañeza. – Por lo de antes. – Aclara, mientras da un paso hacia atrás para meterse poco a poco en su casa.

\- Gracias, por todo, Rey. – Corresponde él, a modo de despedida, antes de ver cerrarse la puerta. Porque, indudablemente, ella necesitaba cerrar la puerta o saltaría como un mono sobre su regazo. Necesitaba esa obstrucción física en el camino para no volver a ponerse en ridículo. Y sin duda, la casa ofrece cierta seguridad, pero por descontado, Rey distaba muchísimo de sentir que le quedara siquiera un resquicio de compostura porque después de cerrar la puerta, se recuesta en ella y deja escapar el mayor gemido que ha dado en su vida, casi animal. Desde luego, no humano.

Y claramente, demasiado fuerte, porque una risa retumba a través de la puerta ante la exclamación.

Por supuesto, él todavía estaba de pie allí. Porque claro, quién sería ella si no hubiera nadie para presenciar los instantes más absurdos de su vida.

-¿Me has oído? – Requiere saber hablando contra la madera de la puerta, aun sabiendo la respuesta a eso. Su risa retumba a través de la madera, arrullada por el eco del portal.

\- Me temo que sí. – Casi le siente acercarse a la puerta, no le hace falta asomarse por la mirilla para comprobarlo. – Es admirable cómo puedes ser tan elocuente con tan poco. – Lo que ninguno de los dos dice, o al menos ella, es lo dulce que le parece que Kylo haya tenido que hacer una pausa antes de salir también. Supuso que estaba teniendo cierto impacto en él, tanto como él en ella. – Hasta mañana, Rey. – Le escucha decir antes de oír que cruzaba de nuevo el portal y se cerraba la puerta de la calle.

Genial.

Genial de que no. Ya estaba medio enamorada de él y ni le conocía.

“Mientras puedas controlar a la otra mitad de ti que todavía es racional, probablemente estarás bien”, se dijo en un soberano esfuerzo por no morirse de miedo, ahí mismo, con la espalda contra la puerta. Aunque a lo mejor tampoco servía de mucho cuando el daño ya era irreversible. Pero al menos le quedarían algunos recuerdos gratamente sensuales a los que aferrarse mientras llora hasta quedarse dormida después de que todo aquello esto le explotara en la cara inevitablemente.

-¿Me puedes explicar que ha sido eso? – La voz de Rose asomándose por la puerta de la cocina reventó el hilo de sus pensamientos, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Connix la cogía del brazo, con una botella de vino en el otro.

-Nos lo va a contar a las tres. – Y esa era la Connix amiga, no la Connix jefa. A esa sí que había que hacerla caso de verdad.

-Voy sacando las copas. –Anunció Tallie con evidente entusiasmo. – Reunión de chicas. – Y entre las tres, arrastraron a Rey a la cocina. Esta ni siquiera tenía ya fuerzas para negarse.

…

El tintineo de las llaves al caer sobre el cenicero de la entrada no fue suficiente para sacarle de sí mismo, cerrando la puerta por reflejo y yendo directo a la habitación casi como una costumbre adquirida, apenas encendiendo las luces a su paso. Como quien se sabe el camino de regreso desde el centro del laberinto. Al menos, se sabía las esquinas de aquel apartamento lo suficiente como para no temer por los meñiques de sus pies. El que le retenía, sin embargo, era el que estaba en su cabeza, haciéndole dar vueltas y vueltas a ideas que no llevaban a ninguna parte.

Cada minuto que pasaba con la chica parecía un instante robado. Supuso que eso es lo que debía tener como consecuencia el conocerla a través de coincidencias, el no saber cuándo dejará de aparecer ante él por pura casualidad.

Y los instantes que había vivido con ella en aquel rato entre la boca de metro y la puerta de su casa... Se sentía como haber corrido una maratón con el corazón atravesado en la garganta. Habían pasado de mirarse a sonreirse; de sonreirse a... Intimar. De algún modo. Y de ahí, a perderse. Y luego encontrarse de nuevo. De tantearse a provocarse, con cierto flirteo seguido de algo más. Y de un beso a una declaración.

Se sentía idiota. Como esos tipos que se ven en los programas de zapping a las seis de la madrugada después de una noche sin dormir. Se mezclaban la adrenalina, el miedo, la estupidez, las ganas y el entusiasmo. Y probablemente, un combo mix de problemas de gestión emocional que venía de lejos, como todos. Pero, a la vez, sentía que era ella. _Era ella_.

Era ella y ya llevaba la primera mentira. Que había llegado y se había quitado la chaqueta, agobiado. Y había soltado el teléfono sobre la cama. Una mancha perfectamente rectangular y color platino sobre unas sábanas blancas impolutas. Y le miraba desde ahí casi acusativo. Y miraba al exterior, hacia aquella ciudad a sus pies. Y le sobraba todo. Que no necesitaba ciudad si podía verla. Que la cama, que siempre le habían quedado pequeñas, de repente se le hacía inmensa. Y él solo podía pasearse de un lado a otro de la habitación, pasándose las manos por el pelo, pensando en que ella le había pedido que le escribiera al llegar a casa y no lo estaba haciendo, que no sabía qué decirle. Y ya llevaba quince minutos dando vueltas, que como siguiera así, iba a hacer una barricada en el suelo por desgaste.

Se dejó caer derrotado sobre el borde de la cama, alcanzando el teléfono, deteniéndose en la parte de los chats para que no se viera en línea, pensando qué decirle. 

Acabo de llegar a casa y no me esperaba que fuera tan decepcionante 

Nadie te ha llamado chato por la calle? 

No estabas tú para preguntármelo 

Aawww

Dime, me esperabas para hacerte la cena?

No, esperaba verte tumbada en mi sofá.

Concretamente, con las piernas sobre el respaldo 

Es como si me conocieras de siempre

sí, soy de las que se tira en el sofá y cae de formas poco femeninas 

Eso no iba a ser un problema para mi 

Lo dices porque te dejaría sitio en el sofá para que cenaras como es debido? 

Para eso debería haber salido antes de trabajar

cosa que haré cada noche si me dejas

Pero lo decía porque te cogería en brazos y te llevaría a la cama

Deberías estar durmiendo ya, no esperando a que llegue a casa

Madrugas más que nadie

Cuidado, Kylo

Podría enamorarme de ti

... 

He dicho eso demasiado rápido, no debería haberlo escrito, supongo

Lo siento si he jodido la conversación 

No, tranquila, yo también lo siento así

Podría enamorarme de ti, Rey 

Ahora estoy tan nerviosa que no sé si voy a poder dormirme

Qué necesitas? 

Dormir encima de ti

Hay sitio de sobra

Te querrás creer que no me he dado cuenta

A mí también me gustaría tenerte aquí 

Supongo que tendré que conformarme con verte mañana, no? 

Hasta nuestra cita del sábado, sí

Seré puntual

Se me va a hacer eterno igualmente

Mañana es jueves

TODAVÍA

Eres tan impaciente normalmente?

Me lo pregunta el mismo hombre ante quien me toqué en un vagón del tren?

Ahora el que no va a poder dormir soy yo

Gracias por recordarme que tengo deberes pendientes

Deberes?

Arrodillarme ante ti como debí hacer aquel día

Uuufff

Mañana no voy a poder dejar de rozar los muslos hasta para andar

Gracias por ello 

Diente por diente

A ti sí que te pegaba un buen mordisco

Ya veremos, fiera 

Me estás retando?

No, sólo espero que cumplas

Como cumplirás tú?

Tengo pensado hacer más que eso

Voy a necesitar que estos dos días pasen rápido, Kylo

Y te seguiría está conversación hasta que me dijeras todo lo que tienes pensado hacerme

Pero tenías razón y tengo un sueño húmedo empezando a cerrarme los párpados

Entonces te veo mañana 

Buenas noches, Rey

Buenas noches, Kylo 

Hasta mañana

…

Kylo soltó el teléfono como si le quemara en la mano, levantándose de la cama como un resorte, pasándose las manos por el pelo, nervioso. Paseándose de un lado a otro de la habitación, echando una mirada acusativa al cacharro que reposaba en silencio sobre sus sábanas. Completamente en silencio. Mientras su cabeza iba a mil por segundo.

Todo en él le pedía que releyera la conversación hasta que fuera capaz de recordar cada palabra. Pero temía que ella aun le viera conectado tras despedirse, como si le pillara haciendo algo que no debiera, regodeándose en lo que acaba de pasar.

Joder. Acababa de decirle “podría enamorarme de ti” y ya se le salía el corazón del pecho. Esta no se supone que es la forma de descubrir que alguien te gusta MUCHO. Que apenas la conocía y ya la quería. Así no es como se supone que pasan estas cosas, según las películas y los libros, el único entrenamiento que puede prepararte para saber qué esperar o qué no.

Y lo peor, su actitud de líder nato, entrenada y alimentada durante años, parecía no servir de nada, no tener nada que hacer en presencia de Rey. Sentía que se le deshacían los huesos con ella. Y se sentía exactamente tan vulnerable como sugerían sus pensamientos. Él, que había sido lo más parecido a un acorazado. Incluso había sentido que podía con ello, que podría llevarlo de alguna manera, a poder ser lo más digna posible.

Sin embargo, se veía a sí mismo paseándose por su habitación como un vornsk enjaulado, mirando al teléfono, en silencio sobre su cama, como si fuera una presa. O una amenaza, no lo tenía muy claro. Lo miraba como esperando la siguiente vibración que anunciara un mensaje más. Quizá uno que lo anulara todo.

Lo peor que le había pasado había sido ese mensaje de Snoke diciéndole que abandonara la ciudad por traslado, justo después de aquel último viaje en tren con la chica. Maldecirle mil veces, no había solucionado nada. La chica del tren se le había metido en la cabeza sin remisión, y no volver a verla le daba cierto sentido trágico con el que podía. Incluso aunque por las noches recordara más que su cara, su mirada y su sonrisa y terminara echando los pantalones del pijama a lavar y él metiéndose en la ducha.

Pero desde que la había encontrado de nuevo… Había estado condenado desde entonces.

Él podía lidiar con eso por sí solo, pero su forma de lidiar con las cosas parecía empeorar las cosas. Podía sentir que esta necesidad crecía, todas sus fantasías parecían ser sobre Rey estos días y sabía que estaba en un gran problema. Pero no podía sacarla de su cabeza, al verla inclinado sobre la barra, cómo diablos se suponía que no debía mirar su belleza. Y ella no decía nada aun a sabiendas de que la miraba, tal y como habían hecho en el tren. De hecho, la chica actuaba como si lo disfrutara, el sentirse observada por él, una y otra vez, provocándole con sus gestos, sus movimientos, sus ojos y sus labios. Y a él lo desconcertaba, pero no iba a dejar de mirarla.

Así que confió en su mano, demonios, se frotó con fuerza algunos días solo tratando de obtener algo de alivio, cualquier cosa para deshacerse del dolor. Pero había algo tan vacío al respecto, se sentía impotente, rebosante de anhelo cuanto más se vaciaba a sí mismo sobre la mano y el abdomen, su mente pensando en todas las formas sucias en las que ella se inclinaría a limpiarle. Manteniéndole la mirada.

¿O se la apartaría con timidez justo en ese momento?

No podía evitarlo ahora, su miembro presionando contra los pantalones del traje, dolorosamente. Se palmeó, deseando que se fuera, pero sólo la más mínima fricción le hizo palpitar. Estaba pensando en ella otra vez, como de costumbre, y se resignó a desabrocharse los pantalones. En un solo segundo se planteó si ir al baño a por la loción fría, pero cuando se imaginó el modo en el que Rey le cubriría, con su mano más suave que las suyas, su excitación o su saliva, su puño se accionó solo. Sería crudo esta vez y ni siquiera le molestaba, grimiendo mientras se apretaba, trabajando su muñeca hacia arriba y hacia abajo, el peso de su polla hinchada en su mano.

Lo que realmente le calentó fue imaginar cómo reaccionaría ella viéndole así, gimiendo con su mano sacudiéndole febrilmente, mirándole fijamente con los ojos abiertos y cautivada. Podía escuchar su voz burlándose de él: "Ni siquiera te detienes, ¿verdad, Kylo? Mírate, estás disfrutando esto, ¿verdad? Quieres que te mire ", diría. Y si ella le dijeras: "No te corras aún, cariño, por favor, te necesito". Sus caderas se movieron al pensar en cómo le hablaría, si se sería tan atrevida como le había demostrado, si le cogería de la cara y le besaría.

Pero ella no estaba allí para echarle una mano como él deseaba, nunca tuvo el placer de ver cómo se vería su pequeña mano envuelta a su alrededor, acunándole en sus manos. Y luego, sus bonitos labios le rodearían y... ¡Santa Fuerza! Kylo se estaba derramando en su mano ante ese pensamiento.

Se acostó allí mientras jadeaba por un momento, cerrando los ojos, intentando no pensar en lo ridículo que se sentía. Todavía notaba el calor por todas partes, pero hizo todo lo posible por dejar de pensar en en ella o, de lo contrario, volvería a mostrarse tan necesitado y estúpido como se sentía.


	6. VI

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos el viernes? – Escuchó a Rose preguntarle mientras la chica se acercaba a la barra para dejar la bandeja con tazas y platitos vacíos.

-Uy, ¿A mí me lo preguntas? – Se giró hacia ella, cogiendo los cacharros con los que podía cargar para meterlos en los poquitos huecos libres que quedaban del lavavajillas. Lavaría el resto a mano.

-Dijimos Capri, ¿no? – Escucharon las dos a Tallie por el pinganillo, refiriéndose al pequeño club al que solían ir desde que se conocían, con la música que les gustaba y un precio adaptado por ser habituales… Desde hace años, a pesar de las idas y venidas de cada una de ellas. Capricornio, el único sitio en le que disfrutaban como unas enanas, de vuelta a los veinte.

-Sí, eso recuerdo. – Admitió Rey, mientras veía que la cafetería se iba vaciando poco a poco, justo entre las diez y las once. Aun había algunas mesas ocupadas, la cafetería nunca se quedaba completamente vacía, pero sí había veces que lo parecía. Su pulso ya se aceleraba sólo con pensarle, con imaginarle abriendo la puerta de un momento a otro. – Bailar, beber, seguir bailando…

\- Lo preguntaba por si habías quedado con el tipo del tren… - Planteó Rose, sin importar cuántas veces hubiera dicha ella su nombre, seguía siendo “el tipo del tren”.

-He quedado con vosotras. Ningún hombre, por mucho que me guste, va a cambiar eso. – Soltó Rey, segurísima, justo antes de ver a Rose y Tallie apoyadas en la barra, con las barbillas sobre las palmas de la mano, mirándola. Rey puso los ojos en blanco antes de reírse. – He quedado con él el sábado.

-¡¿El sábado?! – Soltó Tallie, mucho más extrañada de lo que quería sonar. – Con toda la resaca?

-Espero que no. – Confesó Rey. – Espero bailar más que beber. – Tallie y Rose arrugaron el morro al mismo tiempo, dándole a entender lo poco que creían que eso fuera posible. – Sí, lo sé, yo también me conozco, pero intuyo que los restos de alcohol en el cuerpo me ayudarán a estar algo más tranquila. – Torció el gesto, no muy segura. – O parecer más confiada. – Tallie inclinó la cara apoyándola aun más en su mano, embobada, casi ensoñada.

-Te encanta ese tipo, ¿no es así? – Rey bajó los hombros y buscó a Rose con la mirada, pidiendo ayuda. La chica se encogió de hombros.

-Y no hemos empezado. – Le concedió, rindiéndose. La chica pegó un gritito, saltando entusiasmada, yendo hacia ella, abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla de esos que son como una ventosa, antes de irse hacia la cocina.

-¿Le has dicho que se pase hoy? –Le pregutó Rose, cruzando la barra. Rey asintió.

-¿Está mal? –Rose negó con la cabeza sonriéndole, tierna, como era ella.

\- Te cubrimos, pero el viernes pagas los chupitos. –Le dio un beso a su amiga en la mejilla. – Y me alegro mogollón por ti.

\- ¿En serio? – Aquello acababa de descolocarla.

-Ya era hora, cariño. – La sonrió, apartándole un mechón de pelo. – Te has ganado el derecho a dejar que alguien te haga sonreír así de bonito. – Y Rey tuvo que contener las lágrimas en las comisuras, venciéndose en un abrazo con su amiga. – Eso sí, te pido una cosa.

\- Dime. – Aceptó la chica, deshaciendo el abrazo para mirarla.

-El domingo como muy tarde quiero todos los detalles. – Le pidió Rose. – O te verás en un interrogatorio de tercer grado aquí el lunes con todo el mundo y el que posiblemente sea tu novio.

\- No seas mala! –Le dio un ligero empujón en el hombro, con el estómago revuelto ante la palabra usada.

-La que es mala soy yo. –Dijo Tallie, asomándose de nuevo, acercándose a Rey con dos cuadernos que las tres se conocían muy bien. – Me ha pedido Co que revises esto.

-Sin problema. – Dijo, cogiéndolos antes de salir de la barra y sentarse en una de las mesas vacías, uno de sus sitios favoritos en esa cafetería, elegido especialmente para esas ocasiones en las que a ella le tocaba revisar los cuadernos. Un sitio apartado de la barra, con toda la cafetería ante ella, pero ligeramente resguardado por las macetas de enredaderas que colgaban del techo. Y ese día, aunque el sol era frío, entraba luz y algo de calorcito.

Y justo cuando se sentó y abrió el primer cuaderno, se dio cuenta de que no había cogido bolígrafo alguno. Revisó sus bolsillos, incluso el del delatal donde solía llevar al menos uno. Pero nada. Soltó un bufido antes de levantarse y dirigirse de nuevo a la barra, sin cruzarla, intentando llegar al bolígrafo desde donde estaba, estirándose cuan larga era, extendiendo los dedos cuanto podía. Llegados a cierto punto incluso tenía que admitir que le hubiera costado menos ir a por él en lugar de hacer el mono, pero sería un esfuerzo inútil cuando ya casi casi lo tenía. Apoyó una rodilla sobre una de las sillas taburete y sonrió triunfante al alcanzarlo… justo cuando tintineaba la puerta. Dirigió la mirada hacia allí y se sonrojó al instante.

-¿Disfrutando de las vistas? –Le dijo. La verdad es que la posición era humillante pero había pocas cosas serias que pudiera hacer o decirle para salvar la situación. Parecía que su alineación psico-emocional y la línea por la que se movían sus actos era una oscilación constante entre furiosa, cachonda y payasa.

-Buenos días. – Contestó él, con evidentes problemas para mirarla a los ojos, ocupado con el resto de curvas.

-Supongo que querrás un café, a pesar de mis esfuerzos por no cruzar la barra en este momento.

-Me has hecho plantearme si quiero ver cómo te las apañas para servírmelo tal y como estás, pero me temo que sí.

-Espérame allí. – Le señaló la mesa antes de bajarse de la silla de un salto, quedándose ante él – Estoy ahí sentada haciendo algunas cosas. – Él asintió, acercándose un poco más a ella, sonriendo un poco al ver que ella está tan nerviosa como él lo está por dentro, inclinándose hacia la chica con la suficiente lentitud como para que ella pudiera rechazarle. Sin embargo, le espera, alzando la cara hacia él, saludándose con un dulce beso. Los labios de Kylo se detienen mientras ella lo hace lo mejor que puede para controlarse las ganas de escalarle. - ¿Qué café quieres? -Le pregunta en cambio, con la voz mucho más temblorosa de lo que hubiera querido. Al menos, a él no parece importarle porque sonríe muy cerquita de ella y coloca otro beso rápido en sus labios antes de retirarse.

-El mismo que ayer. – Le responde contra la piel.

-¿Te gustó entonces? –Dijo ella, colándose el bolígrafo en la oreja antes de cruzar la barra y empezar a preparárselo.

¿No te lo dije? –Preguntó extrañado. Ella levantó la mirada de la máquina antes de girarse hacia él un segundo, mordiéndose el labio.

-Si te digo la verdad, creí que era mera cortesía. – Kylo negó con la cabeza hasta verla asentir, antes de ir hacia el sitio que le había señalado y sentarse en el lado contrario a la dirección de los cuadernos extendidos ante él, abriéndose el botón de la chaqueta al sentarse.

-¿Vas a querer algún dulce? –Le preguntó, dejando el café sobre la mesa, ante él. Kylo alzó la mirada hacia ella, embebiéndose con el modo en el que la luz caía sobre su piel y la hacía brillar.

-¿Tú? – Le salió como una pregunta cuando no pretendía serlo. Por qué parecía que lo había preguntado. Sin embargo, ella le miró, ladeando la cabeza antes de sonreír, alzando la mano ante él y rozándole el pelo. Una caricia que ya ardía en él.

-No soy nada dulce. – Le dijo… O le advirtió, mientras se sentaba con él.

-No es el recuerdo que tengo. – Ella alzó la mirada hacia él, clavándola en sus pupilas y dejándole ver la progresión con la que se sonrojaba.

-¿Sabes? Mis amigas pregutaron cómo nos habíamos conocido. –Empezó a hablarle. – Lo único que saben de ti es que eres “el tipo del tren”. –Kylo sonrió ante el detalle. Ella había sido “la chica del tren” hasta esa misma semana para él. – Y dicen que es dulce, incluso tierno, todo eso de las miradas y las sonrisas… - Desvió la mirada un momento como armándose de valor antes de volver a mirarle. – Si ellas supieran…

-No esperes una queja por mi parte, Rey. – Cogió la taza y le dio un pequeño sorbo mientras le tendía el bolígrafo que antes le había dado.

Sin embargo, es imposible no darse cuenta de cómo ambos tratan de seguir hablando pero no hay temas. Cae sobre ambos la conciencia de que no se han conocido, ni se conocen. Rey había mejorado mucho en la charla fácil mientras trabajaba en la cafetería pero, con alguien tan atractivo como Kylo, resultaba difícil mantener un nivel aceptable de inteligencia aparente.

Le mira de reojo y se da cuenta de que tiene las manos curvadas en puños como si estuviera molesto o sintiéndose tan incómodo como ella. Y no quiere que se sienta de esa manera, así que le señala la mano y luego hace un movimiento de acercamiento con la suya.

Le toma un segundo, pero eventualmente, descifra los gestos de la chica.

Mientras los dedos por los suyos, Rey se queda aturullada por la forma en la que su mano envuelve la suya, la engulle y la esconde. Le encanta. Le mira y sonríe, con una idea en mente para solucionar aquella incomodidad.

-Tengo una idea. – Le dijo ella, haciendo que la mirara de nuevo, con un brillo esperanzado en la mirada. El corazón de Rey dio un vuelco. Ella había tenido esa mirada antes, lo sabía. La mirada de haber temido haberla cagado, tener que despedirse. - Tres preguntas. –Le planteó, como un juego de niños. – Te preguntaré lo que sea que se me ocurra y luego harás lo mismo por mí. Una vez que me cuentes todos tus secretos, no habrá mucho más que pueda ser extraño entre nosotros...¿no crees? –Tanteó.

\- No estoy seguro de que me guste esta idea. - Dice, pero ella no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

-Vamos, ¿de qué otra manera se supone que debemos averiguar si tenemos más en común que una fijación poco natural el uno por el otro, el café y los encuentros fortuitos?

-Y yo pensando que te sentías atraída por mi encantadora personalidad… - Bromeó Kylo haciendo que ella sonriera de nuevo, sin que ninguno de los dos se soltara.

-Será por lo mucho que hemos hablado e intercambiado hasta ahora... – Le retó y una mirada preocupada cruza la cara de Kylo. – Prometo que no será nada demasiado escandaloso.

Kylo suspira y ese amplio cofre que tiene por pectorales se expande y, por un angustioso momento, Rey teme por la resistencia de esos botones. La parte de ensueño de su cerebro ya sabe lo mucho que le gustaría descansar sobre ese cuerpo grande y ancho. Piernas todas enredadas. Preferiblemente desnudo, pero una aprende a no ser muy exigente. Y hace todo lo posible para cerrar la fantasía antes de hacer el ridículo.

-Está bien, haz tus preguntas. – Cede con un pequeño gesto de su mano, aún entrelazada a la suya.

-Oh, no parezcas tan derrotado, aún no he empezado. – Y Rey sonríe mientras él parece electrificarse. – Tienes la oportunidad de hacer preguntas de vuelta. – Se esfuerza por recordarle. Parece un juego justo, ¿no? - Bien, entonces: cuándo te sientas a ver la tele, ¿qué te gusta ver?

Kylo inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, las cejas se juntan cuando considera su respuesta.

-No veo televisión… - Se escaquea. Pero cuando ella le mira entrecerrando los ojos, él sacude la cabeza, como pidiendo tregua… Nada más empezar. - No veo la televisión a menudo, prefiero las películas. ¿Qué hay de mi película favorita?

-¡No es justo! Estás liderando la pregunta. – Le echa en cara, reclinándose sobre la silla. – Pero te lo concedo si me dices qué película mala-mala es la que más te gusta. – Le sugiere a cambio y él se esfuerza por no sonreír.

¡Joder! Es demasiado precioso, demasiado guapo. Demasiado. Esto podría terminar muy mal para ella si permite que las cosas se pongan demasiado serias.

-No veo películas terribles. - Argumenta, pero Rey no va a pasar por ese aro, por mucho que le guste.

-Burda mentira. – Le acusa sin vergüenza alguna. - Todos tenemos al menos una película que es objetivamente terrible, pero que nos encanta de todos modos. – Le vio fruncir el ceño y mirarla con cierta precaución. – Prometo no ser juiciosa. – Ladeó la cabeza. – No mucho. Creo.

Kylo deja escapar un suave gemido y su cabeza cae hacia atrás, lo que no debería ser tan sexy como resulta. Pero ahí estaba Rey, mirándole fijamente el cuello y deseando poder besarle la nuez... O lamerle entero.

-Está bien, pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie. –Termina cediendo, y con ello, aceptando aquel juego de preguntas, por fin.

-Lo juro. – Y se hace una cruz en el pecho, sellando el trato.

\- Willow.- Le escucha decir en apenas un murmullo, y esta vez es Rey la que echa la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo, antes de volver a enderezarse y mirarle.

-Vale, no, está bien. – Se trabó. – Dos cosas. Uno: Willow es increíble. Y dos: nunca habría imaginado que fueras fan del género. Interesante. – Le concede, dejándolo como un dato que archivar en su cabeza.

-¿Tienes edad suficiente para conocer Willow?

\- Um, yo también crecí durante la era del Video Blockbuster. – Contesta con retintín. – Siguiente pregunta! - Pero Kylo la interrumpe.

-¡Eh! No tan rápido. - Dice mientras tira de la mano de ella hacia su regazo. Ella le mira interrogativa, frunciendo el ceño, un gesto que recuerda y lleva su imprenta. - Es mi turno de preguntar. ¿Cuál es tu película mala favorita? – Y la ve arrugar la nariz, alzando la mirada, seguramente descartando algunas.

-Zombies Nazis 2. –Kylo se ríe y gesticula, con la mano grande rodando en el aire, instándola a seguir. – Me ha costado decantarme por ella porque es tan genial que no sé si cuenta como mala. – Lo que no había dicho es que antes de esa había descartado un par de RomComs tipo “Cuando Harry conoció a Sally” y títulos similares, porque el hecho de que fuera una especie de reclusa emocional no significaba que no soñara con más, incluso si no es realista.

-Estoy seguro de que, con esa premisa, no puede ser mala. –Lo que pasaba es que, de repente, le podía la sola idea de hacer una maratón perezosa de películas malas en el sofá. – Siguiente pregunta. –Estaba preparado.

-¡Mi turno de nuevo! Primer beso, ¡vamos!

Él tarda mucho más tiempo en responder de lo que esperaba que hiciera. Aparentemente, este recuerdo significa mucho para él y ella se siente un poco mal por preguntarlo.

Finalmente, comienza con el inicio de una sonrisa colgada de una comisura.

-Había una chica que conocía. Fuimos a la misma escuela preparatoria, aunque su familia pasó por momentos difíciles, por lo que finalmente terminó por irse. El día que ella se fue, me besó. Nunca la volví a ver pero, en ese momento, no me había dado cuenta de lo que significaba para mí, no hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Ahora, trato de ser más consciente y aprovechar las oportunidades cuando surgen.

Rey realmente no sabe qué decir a eso. ¿Cómo hablarle que su primer beso con aquel idiota en la escuela secundaria después de tirarle al suelo antes de las vacaciones?

-Vaya… - Le concede, haciendo tiempo en lo que intentaba tenr algo mejor que decir. -¿Todavía piensas en ella? – Kylo se ríe.

\- Tenía doce años, pero creo que cambió mi perspectiva de la vida para mejor. – Atajó. Porque no es como si hubiera tenido relaciones mucho más importantes que esa si miraba en retrospectiva. - ¿Qué hay de ti? - Insiste mientras se ladea un poco, visiblemente algo más cómdo, mientras sus dedos acarician suavemente los de ella en un gesto del que parecen no haberse dado cuenta ninguno de los dos.

-Hummm… - De verdad intenta ganar tiempo. Inventárselo sobre la marcha tampoco es precisamente el objetivo. – No me cambió tanto la vida, va a ser difícil competir con eso.

-Cuéntamelo de todos modos. – La insta. – Dijiste que las preguntas iban en los dos sentidos. – Igual tenía que pensarse qué debía preguntar mejor para la próxima. Largó un suspiro.

\- Me peleé con un chaval que me gustaba en el instituto. Le pegué un puñetazo y él mismo me besó.

\- Eso es bastante bonito, en perspectiva. - Se ríe. - Suena como si tú y yo nos hubiéramos llevado bien. – Le concede. - Siempre me metía en peleas cuando era crío.

\- Tal vez… - Admite, mordiéndose el pulgar con cierto nervio. - O tal vez nos hubiéramos peleado el uno con el otro. – Sugiere de vuelta mientras Kylo la mira largo y tendido, como estudiando la posibilidad de esa opción, esos cálidos ojos marrones anclados en los de ella.

-He de decir que creo que hubiera valido la pena. – Confiesa. Y Rey siente cómo una amplia sonrisa se extiende por su cara.

No es como si fuera a enamorarse locamente de Kylo y terminara pasando el resto de su vida con él, ¿verdad? Su estómago pega un vuelco ante el pensamiento.

“Oh. Oh no. No hagas esto, Rey. ¡No te obsesiones cuando apenas sabes algo sobre él!”

"¡Está bien, está bien!", se debate consigo misma, tratando de estabilizarse y recuperar el control de sus emociones. "Es solo una conversación normal entre dos personas que se gustan y se están conociendo. En tu sitio de trabajo, nada arreisgado. Ni siquiera es LA cita. Sólo tienes que ver cómo van las cosas y fluir”. Incluso se felicita mentalmente por conseguir atenuar las expectativas.

Sin embargo, sumente no tarda mucho en traicionarla con los recuerdos de anoche, sin poder evitar pensar en lo mucho que disfrutó siendo besada y abrazada por él. Sí, total y absoluta traición.

“Sólo diviértete, Rey”.

Aún así, incluso ahora, hay algo diferente en Kylo. Casi se siente como si hubiera estado viviendo en cámara lenta, esperando que él apareciera. Y ahora que finalmente lo había hecho, que estaba ahí ante ella cogiéndola de la mano, es un poco abrumador.

Casi se siente como si su futuro dependiera de lo que suceda entre ellos a continuación. Es una buena cosa que no pueda leer sus pensamientos. De lo contrario, probablemente correría lo más lejos que pudiera. Aún así, sea lo que sea lo que esté pasando entre ellos dos, ya sea atracción o algo más, realmente quiere creer que él también lo siente. Y hay una parte de ela que no puede remediarlo, pero espera que quizás él también la haya estado esperando.

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer cuando no estás trabajando, aparte de ver películas malas? – Le sorprendió Kylo, preguntando por ella en su turno.

-Arreglo cosas. – Contestó. Vio a Kylo ladear la cabeza y alzar una ceja y ella sonrió. – Pueden ser torres de ordenador, un motor o una chapuza en casa. – Se encogió de hombros. – Me da cierta paz ver que las cosas encajan y vuelven a funcionar. – En ese momento, Kylo bien podría haber cedido a la tentación de abrirse el pecho en canal y pedirla que le arregle a él. Sin embargo, algo le decía que su sola presencia ya le hacía funcionar como nunca antes. - ¿Y a ti? – Le devolvió la pelota.

Miro a Kylo y vio cómo sus labios se abren y se cierran un poco, boqueando, como si estuviera considerando decir algo o no, pero decide no hacerlo. Ella le da un ligero apretón en la mano y él parece dar con el punto.

-No quiero darte la impresión equivocada, pero he sido un fanático de la caligrafía desde que era un adolescente. - Parece un tanto avergonzado de hacer esta confesión, pero me parece entrañable. – Me gusta escribir aunque hace mucho que no lo hago. – Parece lo suficientemente abochornado como para descolocar por completo a la chica que, de verdad, no sabe qué hacer, si dar un paso en falso y acercarse, o ser lo precavida que no había sido hasta ahora.

-Está bien, ¿y qué tipo de impresión daría eso? – Le pregunta, sólo para saber qué le pedía el instinto responder en consecuencia.

-Que no soy tan interesante como podrías pensar. – Bromea sin mucho entusiasmo.

Eso le da la pista que necesitaba para levantarse del sitio sin soltarle la mano, situarse tras él, inclinarse y pasarle los brazos por los hombros, abrazándole hasta apoyar la barbilla, pegados mejilla contra mejilla. Era un momento lo suficientemente intenso como para estar cerca. Obligarse el uno al otro a mantenerse la mirada como de costumbre, sólo lo haría más difícil.

-Vamos a aclarar uan cosa, Kylo. – Le sintió asentir de forma casi imperceptible, escuchando aunque ella hablara en voz baja. – Me resultaste interesante desde el momento en el que te vi. Te recuerdo perfectamente, sendado en aquel vagón, con un traje gris oscuro, mirando el telefóno muy concentrado. Y te miré tanto que te diste cuenta. Y cuando me miraste una sola vez, no pude dejar de hacerlo. – Le recorrió un escalofrío a duras penas contenido. – Y no me retracto de lo que te dije. – Acarició su mejilla con la suya. – Hay una pose dominante en ti y otra profundamente tímida. O temerosa. No lo sé. Pero me encanta. Lo que sea. – “¿Por qué me he desviado del punto?” Le besó la mejilla, encima de la cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara. – Y no me importas menos por tus gustos o lo que hagas para conseguir un momento de calma.

Igual si fuera un asesino se lo planteaba pero, ¿por escribir? La caligrafía es increíble. Lo notó cuando le escribió su nombre en una simple servilleta y desde entonces le encantaría leer todo lo que escribe. Seguro que era un placer hasta verle escribir la declaración de la renta. Y sólo con pensar cómo se moverían esas manos, con la exigente elegancia de una pluma entre sus dedos, agradeció estar colgada de sus hombros para no derretirse.

De hecho, se da cuenta de que lo único que ha conseguido ha sido balbucear como una cría y, a juzgar por la expresión de Kylo, no parece muy seguro de qué hacer con esa declaración. Pero en lugar de hacerla sentir mal por eso, él gira la cabeza y posa sus labios en los de ella.

-Gracias, Rey.

No es mucho, ciertamente no es una declaración, pero sus acciones y palabras significan el mundo para ella. Quiere que Kylo se sienta cómodo con ella, tal y como le dijo anoche. Parece que esto es algo que necesita en su vida. Incluso imagina que, siendo tan grande como él y con características tan definidas, el mundo no siempre ha sido amable. ¿Cuándo lo es?

Ahora, ¿cómo decirle que le encantaría trazar el camino de sus lunares y pecas con sus labios y lengua? Sí, tal vez guardaría esa declaración en particular para el sábado.

Ninguno de los dos se mueve pero el momento compartido se siente significativo por su simplicidad. Esto es algo que tiene sentido para los dos y le encanta que pueda experimentarlo con ella.

-Puedo hacer una última pregunta? – Le pide él, con tanta cautela que la hace moverse, necesitando verle de nuevo la cara, poder leerle de algún modo. Pero no vuelve a su sitio. Se endereza y se sitúa ante él, con la cadera apoyada en la mesa. Ella asiente. - ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando te volví a ver? Aquí, me refiero. Que el último día que te vi…

-Fue el mismo día que te dijeron que debías marcharte. – Le siguió. – Sí. – Como para olvidarlo. - ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué te hizo a ti marcharte?

Rey se quedó muy quieta, barajando las opciones que tenía para decir algo así.

-Ahora la que teme dar la impresión equivocada soy yo. – Empezó, temerosa de perder en un momento todo lo conseguido, viendo la taza de porcelana en la que se había convertido su pecho de repente, al borde de la mesa.

Kylo agarró su mano y la arrastró a pasitos hasta meterla en el hueco de sus piernas, alzando la cara hacia ella. Y Rey no pudo evitarlo. No pudo evitar dejarse llevar y pasarle los dedos por esa caballera. ¿Qué le aseguraba que no sería su única oportunidad? Y casi se cae de rodillas del gustazo. De tener su pelo enredándose entre sus dedos. Y sus ojos clavados en su cara.

-No sé si me has escuchado y leído bien por cada vez que te he dicho que no tengo vuelta atrás, Rey. –La chica hinchó el pecho buscando valor entre las moléculas de aire. – No vas a cambiar eso.

-¿Y si fuera una asesina? – Bromeó, trasladando sus propios pensamientos en un esfuerzo futil por reducir la carga.

-De monstruo a monstruo… - Tal y como le dijo entonces. Ahora, mientras le cogió la mano enredada en su cabellera y la unía a la otra, dejando a la chica con ambas muñecas atrapadas. – Tendríamos que discutirlo pero aun así, dudo que cambiara nada.

Rey bajó la mirada a sus manos, atrapadas en el cepo de las suyas, sin remisión, dándose cuenta de que es ahí, justo así, dónde y cómo quería estar. ¿Lo habría jodido todo sin querer? ¿Cómo siempre?

-Lo cierto es que que… - Kylo le dio un tirón suave hacia abajo a sus manos, obliigándola a levantar la mirada hacia él, a mirarle. – Es que… -Intentó retomar, con la boca seca de repente. – el último día que nos vimos, fui única y exclusivamente para verte y hacer lo que hice. – Kylo agarró sus dos muñecas con una sola mano, tirando aun más de ella hasta inclinarla hacia él, acunándole la cara con la mano libre. – Quería despedirme de la única persona a la que iba a echar de menos y que ni siquiera conocía. - ¿Dónde estaba ese Kylo aparentemente tímido ahora?, se preguntaba, aguantando un jadeo con el siguiente tirón que la dejó a escasos centímetros de sus labios. -¿Qué impresión crees que me iba a llevar de ti?

-Eso son dos preguntas. – Y esperó otro tirón, pero lo que sintió fue cómo se endurecía su agarre en el cuello, sin apretar. Pero ella estaba a punto de poner los ojos en blanco. - No quería que pensaras mal de mí, sólo lo he hecho contigo. Y quería darte algo especial.

-Me encantas desde el primer momento en el que te vi. – Le respondió, susurrando contra sus labios, correspondiendo a su anterior diatriba. – Ya me mirabas pidiendo guerra. Unas veces tímida, otras valiente, otras feroz, y otras fingidamente distraída. – Posó los labios en ella, con ganas, con necesidad, pero suave. Su ferocidad remarcada en los besos siguientes, que no eran más que caricias en forma de réplica de los besos anteriores. Como si no quisiera excederse pero no lograra ser suficiente. – Dime. – Acarició su nariz con la punta de la suya, en un gesto que ya la había derretido antes. - ¿Lo volverías a hacer? Sin que significara una despedida. – Ella asintió antes de encontrar las palabras.

\- Cada día. –Admitió, viéndole sonreir, apenas un sutil ascenso de sus comisuras y ella ya sentía que daría con las rodillas en el suelo si no la sujetaba. Luego, otro beso, como sellando sus palabras. Ella casi había dejado de escuchar después del “me encantas”. – Ya lo hago. – Le confesó. – Cada día. – Le vio ladear la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y tensar la mandíbula, cogiendo aire, imaginándola, tal y como la recordaba.

-Si no estoy yo delante… - Su pulgar haciendo círculos sobre la suave mejilla de la chica, antes de alzar los párpados para mirarla a ras de las cejas. - …No cuenta. –Rey sonrió con una gracia interna.

-Vaya que si cuenta... – No se le daba demasiado bien el papel de sumisa aunque acabara de descubrir que le encantaba aquel juego con él. Es sólo que es lo suficientemente payasa y rebelde como para tener poco respeto o ninguno por la autoridad. Le venía de lejos. – Yo puedo contar hasta tres, según el día. – Le tentó, moviendo los dedos con las manos aun atrapadas en su agarre, sabiendo que él veía perfectamente por dónde iba mientras ella ladeaba la cara hacia su mano y le besaba la yema del pulgar.

-Rey… -Parecía estar combatiendo consigo mismo mientras acariciaba sus labios, pellizcándolos entre sus dedos y la mirada fija en ellos antes de levantarla hacia ella y anclarla a la suya.- Me desarmas. – Le confesó, casi derrotado.

-Uy, y aún no hemos empezado… - Y se enderezó para mirarle desde esa distancia, apreciándole, memorizando cada mínimo detalle de su cara, como si no lo hubiera hecho ya.

-¿Hemos? – Él se puso en pie, haciéndola levantar la mirada hacia él de nuevo, tapándole la visión del resto de la cafetería con la amplitud de su cuerpo, dándoles de repente ese pequeño instante de intimidad. Rey recapacitó sus palabras. ¿Había dicho “hemos”? ¿Estaba mal? ¿Había sugerido de más? ¿Como de costumbre?

-Bueno, yo… - Bajó la mirada, avergonzada, queriendo encontrar las palabras. ¿La había cagado? ¿otra vez? ¿Se había demostrado a sí misma mucho más necesitada? ¿Estaba dando la impresión equivocada aun siendo verdad? – Ummm… - Kylo inclinó la cabeza a la vez que llevaba la unión de sus manos a sus labios y besaba sus nudillos.

-Tranquila, Rey . – Los besaba uno a uno. – Estaré encantado de estar contigo. – Un último beso antes de mirarla. – Lo que quieras que seamos.

-¿Lo que yo quiera? – No era lo que había querido decir. Su pensamiento iba más por la línea del “¿En serio?”. Pero eso fue lo que salió de su boca. Y Kylo la miró con evidente preocupación, pero asintiendo. Eso debía haber cubierto sus cupos de valentía para lo que quedaba de día, lo recordaba. Y saberlo le llenó el pecho de ternura a la chica. Bajó la mirada dando con su pecho, y ocupó sus manos abrochándole el botón de la chaqueta. – Supongo que eso podría implicar que…

-¿Algo que podemos hablar el sábado? –Le propuso, haciéndola levantar la mirada de nuevo.

-Iba a decir que eso podría suponer que estuviera encima de ti de un momento a otro. – Sonrió ampliamente cuando le vio abrir y cerrar la boca, asintiendo de nuevo. – Pero sí, podemos hablarlo el sábado después de ver cómo nos desenvolvemos. – Y dejó el doble sentido en el aire. Porque si de algo se moría de ganas ella era de irle quitando capas.

Rey vio cómo sus comisuras se alzaban un poquito, suavizándole el gesto, antes de puntearle la nariz y darse la vuelta para irse de vuelta a la oficina. Mientras ella seguía ahí plantada, cogiendo aire e intentando calmar al corazón que parecía que se le iba a salir de las costillas. Se dio la vuelta para recoger la taza de café y un ataque de cosquillas arremetió contra ella haciéndola pegar un respingo.

-¿¡Me explicas!? – Le exigía saber Rose con un más que evidente entusiasmo que le sacó una sonrisa al instante. – Habéis pasado de parecer amigos, a parecer que os lo ibáis a montar aquí mismo.

\- Y luego han vuelto a parecer una pareja de enamorados… - Suspiró Tallie, acercándose a ellas.

-¿Habéis estado mirando? –Que se le escapara la risa por todo lo que estaba sucediendo no le ayudó precisamente a parecer que lo preguntaba seriamente.

-Le dijiste esta hora porque es en la que menos clientes tenemos. – Le recordó la rubia. – No había mucha gente que atender por nuestra parte.

-Eso nos ha dejado pegadas a la barra cotilleando mucho más tiempo del que deberíamos. – Le admitió Rose con una sonrisa radiante. – Y no vamos a pedir perdón por ello, ha sido fascinante.

-¿Ah sí? –Rey fue directa hacia la barra para dejar la taza. - ¿Y qué han visto vuestros ojos de marujas? – Preguntó fingiendo desinterés.

\- Que os tenéis unas ganas que no podéis con ellas. – Contestó Tallie primero. Directa. – Entre que a ti te ha faltado poco para sentarte en sus rodillas y él no dejaba de mirarte y apretar y aflojar el puño debajo de la mesa… - Rey se giró hacia ella y la chica asintió. – Creemos que es porque se estaba conteniendo el arrastrarte hasta él y montar un numerito erótico ahí mismo. – Rey soltó una risotada ante el uso de palabras. – Pues eso. Que entre el uno y el otro, chica, el ambiente estaba caldeadito. – Y para subrayar lo dicho, se abanicó con la mano y se sopló bajo el cuello de la camiseta.

-Eso y la forma en la que os mirábais. – Volvió a remarcar Rose. – Puffff, y ese gesto que te ha hecho… - Replicó el gesto de Tallie, abanicándose.

-¿Cuál de todos? – Preguntó Rey con curiosidad. Porque ella se había quedado con todos y la piel le ardía en consecuencia.

-Es verdad, tía. – Admitió Tallie. – Ahí te ha pillado.

-Cierto. –Le concedió Rose. – Podría estar hablándote de cuando te ha cogido de las manos y te ha arrastrado hasta él, que te has quedado suavita. – A Rey se le subieron los colores a las pecas, sintiendo cómo el estómago le pegaba una voltereta. – Pero me refería a ese que te ha hecho con la nariz. – Aclaró, distraída. – Como un beso de esquimal. – Y Rey sacó un ruido de su garganta que no podía ser humano de puro gusto.

-Me encanta cuando hace eso. – Confesó a sus amigas, dándose la vuelta hacia ellas para que la vieran poner los ojos en blanco. –Me derrite.

-Metafórica y literalmente, ¿no? –Soltó Tallie, haciéndolas reír justo cuando la puerta volvía a abrirse y se ponían de nuevo en marcha.


	7. VII

Kylo se llevó las manos al cuello y deslizando los dedos hacia los hombros, apretando cuando encontró el bulto que empezaba a decirle que llevar cuatro o cinco horas en la misma posición cabizbaja, inmerso en papeles, no podía ser buena idea. Supuso que había que escuchar al cuerpo cuando te dice que tu periodo evolutivo hace especial hicapié en mantenerse erguido y con la espalda lo más recta posible.

Se estiró cogiendo aire y extendiendo los brazos hasta que sintió que las costuras de la camisa empezaban a tirar. Se estiró un poco más y sus vértebras empezaron a sonar clac-clac-clac-clac, liberándole con un suspiro.

Al darse la vuelta sobre la silla, como de costumbre, y llevar la vista al amplio ventanal que le daba una panóramica de la ciudad, pudo descubrir que quizás llevaba alguna hora más. Había esperado ver un sol de media tarde y se estaba topando con un cielo que empezaba a despedirlo. Se levantó y fue directo a abrir su despacho, topándose de lleno con Hux a punto de llamar a su puerta.

-¿Tienes algo? – Le preguntó el pelirrojo. Kylo miró en derredor por encima de él, intentando quedarse con cuántos de sus compañeros se fijaban en ellos o estarían pendientes de lo que dijeran.

-No he comido. – Contestó, por otro lado. – Acompáñame. –Y empezó a avanzar hacia la sala habilitada como una pequeña cocina en aquella planta.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Eso es un “Hay que ser discretos”. – Respondió, haciendo que Hux afilara el gesto y mirara al frente, acompañándole.

Puso el agua a hervir para servirse un café, y el olor del grano molido le recordó inmediatamente a Rey. Su primer impulso fue llevarse la mano al bolsillo, palpando el teléfono. ¿Le habría hablado? Él, desde luego, lo necesitaba. La necesitaba. Y ese pensamiento empezó a sembrarle de conciencia y le volcó el estómago de vértigo.

Se dirigió a la máquina expendedora, sacando un sándwich. Y sabía que, si bajaba a la cafetería donde trabajaba ella, comería mucho mejor. Pero también sabía que si bajaba a por ella, no subiría a su oficina de nuevo. Ya le había costado horrores despedirse de ella esa mañana, sintiéndose como un imán en lo que a toda ella se refería. No había parte de él, física o no, que no respondiera a la chica.

-¿Recuerdas ese proyecto del que escuché hablar a Snoke? – Le planteó Kylo en lo que Hux asentía.

-La Base Starkiller

-Creo que no es un proyecto como tal. –Le soltó mientras le daba otro mordisco al sándwich y le daba un trago al café, fijándose en las expresiones de su amigo, saltando de una conclusión a la siguiente, en silencio.

-¿Es un desvío? – Tanteó. Kylo sólo le miró. Era suficiente. No le hacía falta asentir.

-Y creo que lo hace el mismo Snoke.

-¿A quién? ¿Al Gobierno? ¿Al ministerio? –Se calló en cuanto escuchó a Kylo sisearle para que bajara el tono, aprovechando el viaje a la papelera para echar un vistazo a la gente que trabajaba en aquella planta, tras sus ordenadores.

-Puede que un poco de todo. – Le dijo, sin mirarle, metiéndose el último cacho en la boca. - ¿Podrías investigarme un nombre?

-Sí, claro. – Ni siquiera sacó el teléfono para apuntarlo, por si acaso.

-Palpatine. – Le confirmó antes de coger el vaso de café y volver a dirigirse a su oficina, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Dirigió la vista al frente y no tardó en cruzar el espacio hasta aquel ventanal por el que veía el mundo a sus pies pero no lo sentía com tal. Lo único en lo que podía pensar es que nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable y tan fuerte al mismo tiempo como aquella mañana con Rey, sometido a esa sonrisa suya.

Y la manera en la que respondía a él, a sus gestos y todo. No había forma de que eso fuera actuado así que, el hecho de que la chica se hubiera sentido tan cómoda, era algo que le hacía desear el resto de conversaciones que pudiera tener con ella.

Sin haber sido él nunca de hablar mucho. Pero si era hablar con ella, conocerse, dejarse provocar, besarse… Por la Fuerza, sus besos… Se llevó los dedos a los labios, acariciando la memoria de su piel, la manera en la que recordaba lo que no habían sido más que sensaciones.

Luego, como un rayo de conciencia, se llevó la mano al bolsillo, palpando el teléfono y sacándolo, encendiendo la pantalla y sonriendo inconscientemente al ver su nombre.

Lo decías en serio?

Lo que me has dicho antes

Todo lo que te he dicho ha ido en serio

De qué parte hablamos?

La parte de que quieres estar conmigo

Seamos lo que seamos

Pienso pasar todo el tiempo que me dejes  
Demostrándote cuan en serio lo he dicho

Por qué?

A veces, dudo que todo esto sea real

Quieres que baje y te lo demuestre?

Puedes?

…

¿Servía de algo que le dijera que sí si no era cumpliendo exactamente lo que decía?

Se levantó del asiento abrochándose el botón de la chaqueta y abriendo la puerta sin encontrarse, esta vez, a nadie a punto de llamar. Nadie dirigía la mirada hacia él aunqueu no dudaba en que estuvieran pendientes. Él ya llevaba varios días cubriendo varios turnos, se preguntarían qué era tan importante, cuál era el problema que le retenía.

Sólo que en ese mismo momento, nada le hacía quedarse a parte de un insuflado sentido del deber y la responsabilidad para con aquella empresa, el esfuerzo de aquellos años y la sensación de que no podía mirar atrás pensando que todo hubiera sido en vano.

Y eso no implicaba que no pudiera escaparse un rato. Sólo un rato. Antes de volver.

…

No quería ponerse en lo peor cuando le vio leer el mensaje, en línea, y no contestar. Podría haber llamado alguien a su despacho, o a su puerta, interrumpiéndole. O cualquier cosa por el estilo. De verdad. Con estas cosas, nunca quieres ponerte en lo peor. En haberla cagado. Otra vez. Haber dejado entrever demasiado. Como si no llevara mostrándose, de una forma u otra desde el principio.

Puso los ojos en blanco, dándose un golpe en la frente con la palma. Siempre adelantándose al curso natural de las cosas, siempre. Bien para poder huir a tiempo, o bien para pegarse la hostia del siglo.

Negó con la cabeza y recogió las pocas sillas que le quedaban por poner encima de las mesas para poder barrer en condiciones. Luego, una vez estuvo todo recogido, tomó su chaqueta, apagó las luces y salió por la puerta, alzando la mirada al cielo de puro agotamiento cuando recordó que no había recogido los productos de limpieza. Incluso se planteó si sería muy mala idea llegar mañana antes y hacerlo. Pero terminó cediendo, entrando de nuevo.

El tinteneo de la puerta al abrirse le pilló inclinada tras la barra, demasiado ocupada.

-Lo siento, está ya cerrado. –Avisó como si fuera un programa. ¿Es que nadie pillaba lo de que estuvieran las luces apagadas? – Vuelva mañana. – Y esperó el tintineo de la puerta al cerrarse.

-No tengo pensado dejar de venir. – Respondió, en cambio. Pero no cualquiera. Por la Fuerza, reconocía esa voz como si la tuviera metida en el centro de la tripa, electrocutándola hasta las puntas de lo dedos.

Se irguió para mirar, buscándole y encontrándole rodeando la barra para llegar a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Y a pesar de la sorpresa y el cansancio, la chica sonreía de verdad.

-Responder a tu pregunta. – Se acercó a ella hasta que casi, casi, se rozaban.

A Rey le encantaba tener que alzar la cabeza hacia él. No era una chica pequeña, pero le encantaba que este hombre pudiera hacerla sentir tan arropada sin ni siquiera tener que abrazarla. Aunque el abrazo sería, sin duda, bienvendido.

-Bueno, eso resuelve la duda. – Le contestó, cubriendo la poca distancia que les separaba y alzando las manos hacia las solapas de su chaqueta de traje.

-Tenía esa esperanza. – Y sus dedos le rozaron la mejilla para colar un mechón rebelde de pelo tras la oreja, despertando escalofríos que empezaban en la base de su cuello, le recorrían la espalda y la hacían retorcerse. – No voy a poder acompañarte hoy a casa. – Le anunció con cierta nota de pesar en el tono. – Se me ha acumulado trabajo. – A pesar de la falta de luz, más allá de la que entraba de la calle, que no era mucha, Rey sabía perfectamente cómo la estaba mirando antes de sentir que copaba su carita con las manos. – Puede que mañana tampoco pueda verte. – Eso hizo que le pesara algo dentro hasta caérsele a la boca del estómago.

-¿Y te has pasado por aquí para compensarlo con una visita doble? – Se acercó aún más él, apoyando su pecho en el suyo, casi respirándole antes de volver a alzar la mirada hacia sus ojos. – Es un detalle.

Era como tener el corazón atrapado en la garganta de lo cerca que estaban, pero simplemente se sentía tan bien pasar tiempo a solas con él de esta manera… Y él sólo la miraba, como si fuera lo más bonito.

La miraba como si ella fuera todo lo que necesitaría para sobrevivir, su sustento y refugio. La miró como si estuviera en casa.

Sus ojos se posaron en el paisaje de su rostro, el pico familiar de su nariz que se inclinaba hacia el plano ancho de su frente. El acantilado de su barbilla se disipó en el fuerte arco de su mandíbula. La suave almohada de sus labios, ahora separados, que escondía los secretos de su lengua y dientes. Y el océano profundo de sus ojos, tan oscuro que ella podía ver todo y nada que sostuvieran simultáneamente.

Esos ojos parecieron captar sus rasgos tan a fondo, su mirada solo se volvió más oscura mientras sus narices se rozaban. Rey no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban ahora, de lo dolorosamente cerca que quedaba de sus labios. Podía sentir el calor de su aliento en su boca, su propio cuerpo respondiendo con una oleada de calidez inundando las pecas de sus mejillas.

Su cuerpo se había convertido en un desierto, la piel estaba tan caliente que casi ardía, su boca era un oasis que lo tentaba hacia un beso.

Entonces Kylo se inclinó hacia ella para presionar sus labios contra los suyos, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio antes de escuchar la vibración en su garganta, disfrutando de ella como si hubiera acumulado las ganas durante todo el día hasta ese momento, desbordándole mientras ella se rendía a su boca.

-No sabía si llegaría antes de que te fueras. – Ella le interrumpía con un pequeño beso tras otro, haciéndole hablar entre sus labios en apenas más que un susurro. – De algún modo, siempre te encuentro. 

-Mhmm… - Tarareó ella, sin poder decirle lo mucho que le llegaba aquello, ser encontrada, o que él temiera lo suficiente no volver a verla como para buscarla cada vez. Asintió con una expresión aturdida en la cara. Los besos podían ser tan íntimos… y sentirse rodeada por su aroma, la colonia que usaba mezclada con su olor a almizcle, guarecida entre sus brazos, segura... sin saber si alguna vez querría dejar de besarle.

Los labios de Kylo se torcieron en una leve sonrisa antes de besarla otra vez, su mano acunando su cara mientras enfocaba toda su atención en sus labios. Era como tocar el cielo pero la chica se sintió como en el paraíso cuando Kylo empujó suavemente sus labios con su lengua, tanteando, acelerándose poco a poco, con hambre voraz.

Ella se movió aún más cerca, recostada sobre él y subiendo sus manos por su pecho antes de enredarse en el placer sensorial de sus mechones negros colándose por sus dedos y sujetarse a su cuello mientras sentía que le fallarían las rodillas en cualquier momento, notando cómo él bajaba una mano por su cintura y la estrechaba hasta que podían sentirse plenamente.

Se perdieron el uno al otro a causa de la respiración cálida entre la presión de los labios y las lenguas, los dientes raspando los labios en su prisa por consumirse el uno al otro.

Los sonidos de los labios chocando entre sí llenaban sus oídos y el beso se humedecía tanto que, al separarse por un segundo, quedaban unidos por un finísimo hilo de saliva que Kylo limpió con el pulgar y una mirada feroz. Un gruñido de aprobación resonó profundamente en su pecho y Rey supo, en ese preciso instante, cuánto se estaba conteniendo.

Los labios de Kylo se deslizaron de los de ella, un gemido exasperado escapando de su garganta mientras lo hacía. Ella necesitaba sus labios sobre los de ella como si necesitara aliento en sus pulmones. Pero luego sus dientes rasparon a lo largo de su mandíbula, con la lengua dejando una raya húmeda a lo largo de su piel mientras ella luchaba por aferrarse a él. Los dedos de Rey marcaron líneas en la parte posterior de su camisa, al tiempo que obligaba a sus caderas a chocarse entre sí. Su obvia excitación era dura como una roca contra su estómago.

Su nombre dejó sus labios como una oración mientras él lamía suavemente donde su cuello y sus hombros se encontraban, su cuerpo se arqueaba en el suyo. Él sabía cómo controlarla, pero ella también sabía cómo controlarle. O aprendería.

Una de sus manos se abrió paso entre sus cuerpos, agarrándole con fuerza sobre los pantalones. Kylo gimió, largo y bajo, con la barbilla apoyada en su hombro, jadeando contra su piel.

-Joder, Rey. – Murmuró, y el rumor de su voz contra su piel yendo directamente a su núcleo. -Creo que deberíamos parar antes de que sea demasiado tarde. – Le vio cerrar los ojos un momento, cogiendo fuerzas, cuando ella besó la yema de su pulgar. Porque realmente había tenido la intención de ir con calma en lo que a ella se refería, aunque fuera imposible dejar de pensar en ella, aunque le ardiera la piel por tenerla cerca, aunque no pudiera encontrar la fuerza ni el motivo para separarse de ella cuando la abrazaba.

\- A lo mejor es precisamente lo que quiero. – Murmuró ella, mirándole a los ojos.

\- No me digas eso, cariño, me lo estás poniendo muy difícil. – Ladeó la cabeza, mirándola muy serio. Porque eso tenía que ir en serio.

\- No creo que sea tan terrible. –Y le ofreció una sonrisa pícara que le hizo reaccionar como un resorte, cogiéndola de la cara y la cintura, dándole la vuelta sobre sus talones y dejando su espalda pegada a su pecho, su cabeza recostada sobre su hombro, respirándole muy cerca del oído. Apenas tenía que inclinarse a ella para susurrarle muy bajito mientras la mano en su cintura empezaba a recorrerla.

\- Dime qué es lo que quieres. – Y sintió el suspiro que dio, aun con la otra mano sobre su garganta, completamente dispuesta, clavándole las uñas.

-Todo. – Respondió en un susurro quedo haciéndole bajar la mirada hacia ella, hundiéndose en sus ojos, buscando la confirmación. Porque ella le había descubierto, era un hombre salvaje en un traje de caballero. Y los quería a los dos. – Lo quiero todo. – Y justo entonces lo sintió. Un movimiento rápido de sus dedos desabrochando el botón de sus pantalones y de repente los tenía en las rodillas. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a dar un respingo, sólo a notar la diferencia de temperatura ahora con los muslos desnudos.

Luego, la mano sobre su garganta ascendió hasta su cara, pellizcándole los labios con los dedos. Y sí, fue cosa de ella abrir la boca y lamerle los dedos, enrollando la lengua en torno a sus nudillos, disfrutando al escucharle coger aire con fuerza. Pero fue cosa de él metérselos hasta la campanilla, haciéndola sacar la lengua por darle espacio a su boca, atragantándose y apretando los muslos, retorciéndose contra la dureza de su cuerpo y la evidencia de su deseo, antes de arrastrar esos dedos cubiertos de saliva a la conjunción de sus muslos, haciéndola gemir de puro alivio.

Sentir sus dedos resbalando en ella, acariciándola, elevando sus sentidos a la enésima potencia, electrocutando todos sus nervios, no tenía nada que ver con cómo lo había imaginado por las noches. Se retorcía, moviéndose contra él, notando el bulto en sus pantalones mientras las yemas de sus dedos torturaban sus límites, la recorrían de arriba abajo, tentativamente, descubriéndola ya húmeda por él, por su toque y sus maneras, rotando su clítoris con languidez, haciéndola gemir.

-Rey… - Su voz vibró a través de ella, como una oración haciéndola arder de dentro a fuera, sintiendo cómo se inclinaba hacia su mejilla, besándola, acunándola con todo su cuerpo para que ella se dejara mecer. Por el contrario, le sintió empezar a separarse de ella, sus manos la soltaban y tuvo que trastrabillar para no caerse al dejar de sentir su pecho contra su espalda. Al darse la vuelta hacia él, buscándole, le encontró dejando la chaqueta sobre la barra. – Apóyate en la barra. – Le ordenó con un gruñido mientras se soltaba los botones de las mangas para poder remangarse mientras ella obedecía. – No. – Le dijo cuando la vio darse la vuelta. Ella le miró por encima del hombro. – De cara a mi. – Y se pinzó los pantalones antes de arrodillarse ante ella.

Rey se obligó a respirar pausadamente, cogiendo aire por la nariz y suspirando cuando sitio sus manos recorrerles las piernas para deslizar la pernera de los pantalones y las bragas al menos por uno de sus tobillos. Luego alzó la mirada hacia ella y le subió el pie a uno de sus anchos hombros.

-Kylo… - Gimió ella, arqueándose mientras él presionaba una constelación de besos en el hueco de su rodilla, dispersando besos como estrellas por su muslo, como una reverencia. Kylo hizo un ascenso incluso más lento al escuchar su voz reclamándole, dientes y lengua haciendo pausas cada pulgada para probar y provocar la piel sensible. Rey apenas podía respirar, su mente reclamaba solo con las pequeñas sensaciones que él le ofrecía.

El reinado de poder sobre este encuentro había terminado. Rey llevaba días sabiendo que tan pronto como sus labios se atrevieran a deslizarse lo suficientemente cerca de su objetivo, ella se retorcería de necesidad.

Sus besos eran ligeros como plumas cuando rozaron su ingle, más abajo, hasta que descansaron en la entrepierna húmeda. Rey estaba ardiendo de anticipación. La llama que había nacido a fuego lento en su estómago ahora se avivaba hasta ser un resplandor brillante que podría quemar acres de tierra. Las sensaciones eran suficientes para encenderla, pero sus ojos… Por la Fuerza, sus ojos eran pecaminosos. Una sonrisa malvada curvó sus labios llenos antes de presionarlos contra su centro. Su lengua se atrevió a salir a saborear su excitación, la punta se deslizó hacia arriba, tanteando su clítoris, haciéndola temblar.

Los ojos de Rey se abrieron para mirar la expresión triunfante en la cara de este hombre. Algo le decía que se iba a ir tranquilita a casa, que así iba a ser esta noche. Sabía que haberle dado a ella antes el espejismo de control la dejaría flexible a cada uno de sus toques, sin importar cuánto la provocara.

-Kylo, por favor. – Se quejó ella, necesitando algo para aliviar la presión que había creado dentro de ella. Él la estaba matando, y ella lo dejó claro con un tirón cada vez más insistente que le dio al cabello. Rey podía sentir sus músculos apretándose alrededor del aire como si tratara de sacar algo dentro para saciar el dolor placentero.

Cuando su boca alcanzó el interior sedoso de sus muslos, Rey se retorció para llevarlo a donde ella lo quería, intentando enganchar su pierna sobre su hombro para guiarlo. Pero Kylo era más fuerte, y tenía una voluntad de hierro cuando se trataba de complacerla, parecía ser. Ella gimió y dobló sus caderas hacia él, esperando que la vista de sus brillantes pliegues a nivel de los ojos pudiera estimularle a actuar.

Kylo finalmente se detuvo. Rey observó cómo su lengua humedecía sus labios, conteniendo el aliento con anticipación mientras bajaba la torturadora boca hacia ella una vez más.

El alivio mezclado con el placer de los más pequeños toques en su clítoris sacó un gemido de sus labios, los músculos apretándose alrededor de la nada una vez más. Oh, él sabía tocar su cuerpo, hacer que ella le diera una sinfonía de sonidos, jadeos y gemidos.

Los dientes de Rey se hundieron en su labio inferior cuando lo sintió deslizar la punta de su lengua alrededor del conjunto de nervios erectos, su ritmo constante, pero demasiado lento para que el fuego crezca fuera de control.

-Mírame. – Le pidió hablando contra su piel sensible con la voz ronca de deseo mientras la miraba desde entre sus muslos. Las palabras retumbaron a través de ella, vibrando profundamente en su núcleo mientras ella obedecía su orden, incapaz de hacer nada más.

Rey observó como él la dejaba atenta a cada movimiento de su boca contra ella, sintiendo bruscos arrebatos de placer que le subieron por la columna vertebral, haciendo que sus caderas se alzaran para obtener más de lo que estaba ofreciendo. Sin embargo, cada vez, sus dedos se extendían sobre su estómago, con la palma presionándola para mantenerla justo dónde él quería.

Luego sintió la punta de su dedo en el calor de su entrada, dando vueltas alrededor de su borde antes de probar sus aguas hasta el primer nudillo. Rey solo podía morderse la lengua cuando sus ojos se cerraron, la sensación de él bajo su cuerpo sólo se amplificó por la ausencia de su vista.

-Mírame. – Le pidió de nuevo, dándole un fuerte pinchazo a su clítoris para llamar su atención. Rey gritó, dando un respingo y apoyando los codos sobre la barra para mirarle. Rey realmente le miró esta vez, a sus hinchados labios que brillaban con su excitación con la poca luz que entraba de la calle, y su cabello despeinado por el entusiasmo de sus manos intentando aferrarse a él.

-Ya lo hago. – Respondió ella, esperando que él estuviera satisfecho con su atención. Sus ojos la miraron fijamente, oscuros como la noche que había caído fuera de esas ventanas. Podía sentir el roce cálido de su aliento contra ella, enviando un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda. – Kylo… - Jadeó ella, cuando él presionó la parte plana de su lengua contra su clítoris hinchado.

El sonido se transformó en un gemido que Rey no pudo contener, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás cuando todo el enfoque de su cuerpo se movió hacia el espacio entre sus piernas. Rey dejó que sus ojos se cerraran mientras la lengua de Kylo comenzaba a bailar alrededor de su clítoris, los círculos lentos que dibujaba la volvían loca, pero le daba exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Entonces ella sintió sus dedos sondear sus hinchados labios, sumergiéndose en ella con facilidad. Rey gimió ante la sensación de estar llena de sus dedos, moviéndose en su interior y curvándose, encontrándola.

Su nombre dejó sus labios con su aliento cuando sus dedos dieron con ese lugar dentro de ella que la enloquecía de deseo, su ritmo lento al principio, pero acumulando una sensación de crescendo que Rey sabía dónde la dejaría. Y él también.

Los labios de Rey se separaron, su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta mientras se enfocaba en su boca alrededor de su clítoris y sus dedos enterrados dentro de ella, ambos sensaciones se retorcían como la hiedra que se apretaban a su alrededor. Sus músculos se tensaron en anticipación de la liberación a la que él la estaba llevando.

-Kylo… - Jadeó, con las manos a tientas hacia adelante para agarrar el pelo que necesitaba tirar. – Por favor… Joder. –Estaba tan cerca. 

Sus palabras sólo le estimularon, sus ojos se movieron hacia arriba por un momento para ver cómo Rey arqueaba la espalda y su ceño se fruncía en anticipación al extasis que la sobrevenía.

Ella formó palabras con su boca que sus oídos ni siquiera registraban, algunas de ellas escapando con cada respiración jadeante, sus dedos apretándose en su cabello. Rey podía sentirlo. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza para sentir todo lo que él le hizo a ella. Por la Fuerza, era demasiado, pero aúno no lo suficiente. Sus caderas se elevaron impulsando a Kylo, sin dejar de suplicarle una y otra vez porque él la empujara al borde de aquel abismo.

Rey pudo sentir la sonrisa en sus labios mientras esperaba, manteniendo su ritmo constante. Él la estaba elevando a lo más alto, solo para que la caída en la dicha fuera aún más lejos. Luego la empujó sobre el borde, los dedos presionando un poco más contra ella y la lengua moviéndose sobre su clítoris.

Rey no pudo evitar gritar, con los dedos enredados en su cabello, tirando con fuerza de cada hebra que podía agarrar mientras su éxtasis explotaba en cada terminación nerviosa como un fuego artificial. Su cuerpo se sacudió, empujando las caderas para acercarse lo más posible a su boca, sacudida por su orgasmo que él mantenía a lametones y se embebía de ella, sosteniéndola.

-Joder… - Musitó ella con el poco aliento que podía recoger, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se fundía mientras Kylo le daba un último y suave beso entre las piernas antes de levantarse y encararla. - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas queriendo hacer esto? – Le provocó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Mucho más tiempo del que estoy dispuesto a admitir. – Y sus labios se encontraron con los de ella haciéndola gemir ante el sabor que le trajo, lamiéndose el labio inferior para obtener más de él y ella combinados. Sus lenguas se enredaron, bocas que ofrecían respiraciones ardientes al otro. Mientras ella le acariciaba por encima de los pantalones antes de tironear de ellos hasta desabrochárselos y sacarle ante ella.

Su mano se envolvió alrededor de su polla y ella gimió contra sus labios entreabiertos por lo bien que se sentía al doblar sus dedos alrededor de él. Maravillada. Y la boca de Kylo cayó a su cuello, sus besos se dispersaron por su piel desesperadamente mientras lo apretaba con más fuerza en su puño.

Ahora ella le sostenía. Y no iba a soltarle.

Cayó de rodillas ante él, sin perder de vista sus ojos mientras dispersaba besos sobre las oblicuas de su cadera, sintiéndole el pulso. Le provocó, mirándole, acariciando lentamente su dura longitud, dejando que su pulgar se deslizara sobre la punta, extendiendo la pequeña gota que se escapaba de él, sin perderse ni uno sólo de sus gestos.

Rey pudo ver con claridad el momento en el que Kylo puso los ojos en blanco alzando la cara al techo cuando ella se llevó la punta a la boca y su mano apenas cubría el resto de su longitud. Luego, su mirada volvió a ella, queriendo ver todo lo que hacía. Un gemido suave vibró a su alrededor, disparando su excitación a través de él de una manera que lo hacía mover sus caderas, necesitando más.

-Rey… - Jadea cuando ella saca la lengua y le lame por entero, midiéndole, antes de rodear el glande y hacer vacío con sus mejillas antes de tantear cuánto de él podía meterse en la boca sin ahogarse. Cuando acompañó sus movimientos con la mano, no hubo misericordia para ninguno de los dos.

Porque por supuesto que podía tragar más, pero quería tomarse su tiempo dulce, sintiendo lo mucho que se tensaba su muslo bajo la palma de su mano mientras le trabajaba, lamiendo y frotando la hendidura de la cabeza con la lengua, llevándose con ella su excitación.

-Rey, cariño. –Eso hace que levante la mirada a él justo cuando su mano le acaricia la mandíbula, sosteniéndola suavemente por la nuca y empujando más de sí mismo hacia el interior de su boca. Y ella ve que quiere disculparse pero se le escapa un gemido sordo por sus acciones y Kylo aprieta la mandíbula.

Entonces le empieza a chupar con fuerza, tomando más de él en tu boca, acompañando el movimiento de su cabeza con el baile de su cadera. Él gruñó cuando lo llevó a la garganta, apretándolo alrededor de su cuello. Y mientras Rey relajaba la mandíbula, sintió su mano acariciándole el pelo, en silenciosa alabanza.

Rey empezaba a pensar que su nombre suena como una oración en los labios de Kylo. Suena mejor cuando sus labios se hinchan después de haberle besado y mordido, podía verlo desde esa posición. Pero sonaba aún mejor cuando ella estaba de rodillas, lo sabía ahora, sintiendo cómo colaba los dedos por su recogido, deshaciéndolo, empujando su polla dentro y fuera de su boca.

Él le follaba la garganta sin escrúpulos, los dedos se mueven para trazar su mandíbula con suavidad, convenciéndola para deslizarle más profundo. Susurrando su nombre, una y otra vez, como una plegaria, cuando su nariz se presiona su mata de vello rizado. Ahora sí que estaba hecha un completo desastre, su barbilla cubierta con su propia baba y las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

-Mírame, cariño, déjame ver esos preciosos ojos tuyos. – Y cuando levantó la mirada hacia él, encontró tanto amor y lujuria detrás de sus ojos que sólo podía dejarse llevar con abandono. Él sonrió ante su expresión amorosa, acariciándola con ternura.

Ella se convierte en su diosa en ese momento, como si todo lo que la adoraba antes no fuera nada en comparación, gimiendo a su alrededor mientras las lágrimas por el esfuerzo y por la forma en la que la embauca y arulla corrían por sus mejillas.

Tal vez debería sentirse como un castigo, pero no es así, no cuando él le dice que lo es todo, que ha esperado toda su vida por ella, que quemaría la galaxia entera por ella. Luego sus palabras se volvieron más sucias, llamándola para que siguiera mirándole, susurrándole que la follaría por siempre, que le tomaba tan bien que le absorbía el alma. Que podía enamorarse.

-Es esto lo que querías, ¿verdad, cariño? – Le dice, acariciando su mejilla, retirándole el pelo. -¿Es esto lo que has querido? – Ella asintió como pudo, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando le dio un tirón. – Boca abierta, Rey, y lengua fuera.

Ella parpadea como saliendo del trance y se apresura a respirar y obedecer cuando Kylo la suelta. Sus ojos color avellana se abren de par en par y observan a Kylo mientras toma su longitud en la mano y los bombea con el puño arriba y abajo hasta que se derrama contra su paladar. Ella traga al instante, adorándole, lamiéndole y atrapando con el dedo lo que se le escapa por su comisura.

Luego, Kylo se inclina hacia ella, cogiéndola de la cara con las manos, y ahora el que la adora es él. Su mirada la recorre, voraz, queriendo encontrar una trampa, algo que le dijera que ella no era real. Pero lo era, ahí estaba. Demostrándole que no quedaba más rastro de él que sí mismo. Y no pudo evitarlo, ni siquiera lo pensó al besar con ternura de nuevo sus labios.

Quizás fueran unos depravados. Tal vez sólo codiciosos. O simplemente devotos el uno del otro.

A lo mejor, se trataba de una mezcla de los tres.


	8. VIII

Se durmió pensando en él. Se despertó pensando en él. Y remoloneó en la cama pensando en él. En la locura de haber hecho todo aquello en la cafetería donde ella trabaja. A oscuras, sí. Pero trabajaba ahí. Y la manera en la que la había hablado, entre otras cosas. Y cómo la miraba. Y cómo lo había sostenido después, volviendo a vestirla. Como si quisiera arreglar el estropicio, o pudiera. Y su sonrisa, sus caricias, sus gestos.

Nadie nunca la había mirado con esa… devoción. Ni la había abrazado con tanta fuerza.

Ella apenas había podido hacer lo posible por sostenerse sobre sus propios pies de lo que le temblaban las rodillas. Y aún así, había hecho todo lo posible por arreglarle la melena cuando había levantado la mirada hacia él. Luego había intentado volver a abrocharle los botones y alisarle la camisa, bajo su mirada y su sonrisa, con sus manos sujetándola por la cintura. Con la cercanía de quienes comparten un secreto. O un crimen que se mueren por volver a cometer.

Se habían besado a la salida como dos colegiales que se escaquean de las clases, apasionados y tiernos, como si les costara separarse a los dos por igual. Y habían cruzado sus respectivas esquinas sin dejar de sonreír, girándose tras andar un par de metros para descubrir que el otro también se giraba. Y seguir sonriendo.

A Rey le dolían las mejillas al llegar a casa, y salió por la mañana, con la misma sonrisa. Apoyando la barbilla en la palma de la mano, en el vagón de metro camino al trabajo, rememorando, y con un nudo de nervios haciéndose ovillo en el estómago al pensar en que ya era viernes. Un día. Sólo tenía que pasar un día más.

Cogió su teléfono y al encender la pantalla, ya estaba sonriendo como una idiota otra vez, releyendo los mensajes de madrugada.

No sé cómo pretendo trabajar si sólo puedo pensar en ti

Sólo en mi?

Sólo en ti  
Y en tu boca

Eso es lo que quería leer

Eso es todo lo que quieres?

Quiero que llegue ya el sábado

Estoy deseando

Puedo imaginarlo

Lo haces?  
Oh, ya veo  
Acabas de llegar a casa

Bingo!

Oye

Dime

Siento si he sido algo brusco antes  
Espero no haberte hecho daño

No soy de cristal, Kylo  
Puedes estar tranquilo  
Me ha encantado  
Y puedo contigo

Ya veremos

Estoy deseando  
Buenas noches, Kylo

Buenas noches, Rey

No trabajes mucho más

Dudo que pueda

…

Y no había dejado de sonreír cuando llegó a la cafetería y lo primero que vio fue la barra. Est vez, no podía mirarla con la desidia habitual después de haber sido testigo de lo que pasó anoche. Testigo y soporte. Que tuvo que rodearla y asegurarse de que no había clavado las uñas tan fuerte como para dejar marca.

-Buenos días, tardona. – La saludó Rose, acercándose a ella con una bandeja de aluminio y un café humeante en ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla en lo que pasaba por su lado.

-Sí, perdona, me he dormido. – Lo que había pasado es que se había quedado veinte necesarios minutos de más en la ducha bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Y casi se queda dormida de verdad. Pero eso no lo dijo, mientras colgaba su abrigo en el perchero.

-Uy, ¿y esa sonrisa que llevas hoy? – Le preguntó Tallie, en lo que se acercaba a la barra y pasaba detrás de ella, cogiendo un platito y un bollo para un cliente. – Parece que alguien ha recibido su beso de princesa. – Le guiñó un ojo al pasar de nuevo por su lado. Y Rey apenas pudo contener la risa. Sí, claro, un beso de princesa. Un apasionado beso.

-Justo. – Concedió, haciendo que sus dos amigas se giraran hacia ella y siguiera sonriendo sin rastro de culpa.

En parte, cumplía la categoría. Porque el “beso de princesa” según tenían denominado era “aquel que hace historia, la antesala de los fuegos artificiales”. Y no iba desencaminado. Es sólo que ella había estado ocupada con los ojos haciéndole chiribitas.

-Más te vale contarnos todos los detalles el domingo. – Le volvió a recordar Rose, a lo que Rey asintió levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

-O iremos nosotras mismas a preguntarle. – Amenazó Tallie. Y Rose lo corroboró con un asentimiento cuando vieron la fingida mirada de pánico en Rey.

-No seríais capaces. –Las retó.

-¡Vaya que no! – Dijeron a la vez, chocando los cinco al cruzarse.

-¿Acaso no os fiáis de mí? – Les dijo con falsa ofensa.

-¿Crees que se sonrojaría con nuestras preguntas? – Contraatacó Tallie, haciéndola alzar la mirada al techo, pensativa, mientras se ataba con una lazada el delantal de cintura.

-Creo que se mantendría serio y callado sin soltar prenda. – Se atrevió a decir.

-Y luego te lo haría pagar quitándotelas todas a ti. – Sugirió Rose haciendo que Tallie abriera mucho la boca. Y más cuando miró a Rey buscando la respuesta y la vio asentir con esa sonrisa.

No le costó mucho coger ritmo de trabajo, entre bromas y sonrisas. Era viernes y hacía un sol espléndido esa mañana, lo cual dejaba un día cálido y agradable. Ese tipo de día perfecto para ser un poco más perezoso con el trabajo, más distendido, y poder bajarte a tomar un café y charlar sin estar muy, muy pendiente del reloj, fumarse un cigarrillo en el descanso, cerrar los ojos y levantar la cara al cielo para sentir el calorcito del sol y una suave brisa de primavera.

Eso hacía, en el caso de ser barista de una de esas cafeterías, que no te quedara más remedio que moverte deprisa, atender al momento. Fue justo lo que necesitaba Rey para centrar la cabeza en algo, dejar de volar por encima de las nubes y volver a tierra, donde todo era claro, conciso y seguro.

Donde no había besos de princesa, sino sexo oral espectacular.

Donde no había puentes levadizos, sino el aparente inicio de una relación en la que aún no se veían los márgenes.

Y no había tenido ni un solo minuto de descanso hasta que tocó cerrar la cafetería. Sin horas de poca afluencia. Lo normal en los viernes es que no importara si te quedabas hasta las diez, o bajabas a las once en lugar de a las doce. O aprovechabas las doce para cambiar el solitario café habitual por un aperitivo con amigos. O alargabas el café de después de comer hasta las cinco. O te tomabas un café justo al salir de trabajar, en esa hora límite en la que todo el mundo empieza a recoger.

Los viernes tenían un ritmo distinto.

Eso no evitó que echara un vistazo a la calle por si le veía antes de cerrar la puerta a cal y canto e irse a la trastienda.

Porque eso era lo que hacían cuando era “viernes de Capri”. Cerrar la cafetería e irse a la trastienda a cambiarse la ropa y pelearse por el único espejo mientras se vestían conforme al plan y se maquillaban, se soltaban el pelo y posaban apenas diez segundos para asegurarse de que habían acertado con el conjunto que habían metido esa mañana en la mochila.

Rey sabía que había acertado con el suyo, sí o sí. Normalmente, siempre tenía un conjunto o dos con los que sentirse cómoda fuera cual fuera la situación, sobre todo, emocional y de percepción de sí misma. Y eso le ahorraba bastante tiempo.

Y fue básicamente el tiempo que necesitaba para alcanzar su teléfono y sentir que el corazón se saltaba un latido cuando vio un par de mensajes iluminando la pantalla. Porque con cada hora que pasaba, más nerviosa estaba, lo sentía en cada átomo de su cuerpo. Sentía el pasar de los minutos con cada cosa que hacía. Sentía el peso de cada latido emocionado por la perspectiva. Le invadían las ganas y el entusiasmo, la adrenalina y la idea de pasar el día con él, de conocerle. Así como el miedo a que la rechazara, o a cagarla.

Incluso miedo a su propio miedo y lo rápido que sabía que podía huir. Abandonar. Rendirse creyendo que era la decisión más valiente.

Cogió aire, y el corazón le dio un vuelco sólo con mirar la hora que era y el primer mensaje que podía leer sin desbloquear la pantalla.

“Acabo de llegar a casa” decía. A las siete de la tarde. Llevaba todo el día trabajando sin parar.

Desbloqueó el cacharro y siguió leyendo:

Acabo de llegar a casa  
Estoy agotado  
Y no puedo dormirme  
de las ganas que tengo de verte mañana

Ya queda menos  
Yo también me muero de ganas  
Intenta descansar un poco  
Mañana tienes que estar al 100% por los dos

Por qué?

Porque yo estoy saliendo con mis amigas  
A un club de por aquí  
Y como bien sabes  
Tengo cero control de mis impulsos

Debería preocuparme?

Sólo por tus reservas de ibuprofeno

Entonces no te entretengo más  
Pásatelo bien con tus amigas  
Y mañana me dices una hora

-Aquí Houston, contactando con la base espacial Rey. – La voz de Tallie al oído la hizo levantar la vista de golpe y bloquear la pantalla tan rápido que casi se le escurre el teléfono de los dedos. – ¿Hablabas con el maromo?

-Menuda pregunta. – Respondió Rose por ella. - ¿Tú le has visto la sonrisa? – Se despegó del espejo con las pestañas de un ojo por pintar y el rímel en la mano, señalándola. – Claro que era el maromo.

\- ¿En qué momento ha pasado de “tipo del tren” a “maromo”? – Quiso saber la chica, sin poder rebajar su sonrisa, por una situación u otra.

-En el momento en el que se está más bueno que los dulces que servimos y te lo vas a pencar de aquí a veinticuatro horas. – Contestó Connix por todas ellas.

Rey se calló como una perra, porque no había que decir que “técnicamente, ya había pasado porque sexo oral implica sexo igualmente y uno espectacular en este caso”.

-¿Y cómo lo llamaréis después de que eso ocurra? – Quiso saber mientras salían, cerraban la puerta a sus espaldas y recorrían las calles como si fueran suyas.

El club no estaba muy lejos de allí, lo cual era bueno porque significaría un trayecto bastante asequible en taxi a la vuelta, cuando todas fueran ya como las grecas.

Porque iba a pasar. Por mucho que a Rey no le conviniera. Ella lo sabía desde mucho antes de vusualizar el cartel de neón al final de la calle, pudiendo oír el retumbar de la música tecno tras la puerta cerrada. Y nada más entraron, el chupito de empezar cayó como si fuera agua. Y el segundo ya calentó el pecho.

La energía del Capricornio las invita a ir a la pista de baile, la línea de bajo a todo volumen marcando el ritmo de los latidos. La amplia sonrisa en la cara de las chicas coincide con la ella, reconociendo las canciones.

La música calmando las ansiedades de la semana. Los movimientos, los saltos, el bamboleo y el compás, sumado a los dos chupitos nada más empezar, hacen efecto en ellas y pronto se ven sumidas en ese trance, ese ritual de locas salvajes, una inmersión de poder, esa danza desenfrenada.

Las luces psicodélicas hacían que sus pieles cambiaran. Azules, moradas, rojas, naranjas, verdes. Pero ellas siempre preciosas.

Y volver una y otra vez a la barra, a paliar la sed con la siguiente dosis de alcohol ante la sonrisa brillante del barman.

Y lejos de apagar la sequedad de la boca tras el baile, un rastro de fuego se extiende desde la parte posterior de la lengua hasta la garganta, colocándose en un agradable y cálido charquito en el vientre.

Sea lo que sea, es fuerte pero las cuatro golpean el culo del vasito contra la barra a la vez, logrando no asfixiarse, ni toser, por pura fuerza de voluntad. Se ve impresionado por un momento antes de oírlas pedir la segunda ronda, repitiendo ese pequeño infierno en sus gargantas y volver a la pista de baile, riéndose, pletóricas.

La pista de baile es un maravilloso lío de cuerpos sudorosos y licor derramado, lleno de vida y vitalidad bajo las brillantes luces de neón. El calor brota de la multitud mientras la emoción de estar en un entorno tan vibrante y ver a sus amigas tan despreocupadas y contentas se arrastra sobre Rey, enviando ráfagas de energía líquida a través de sus venas.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que loss viajes a la barra aumenten en frecuencia, y bailar se convierta en una especie de éxtasis donde los cuerpos se balancean y se sacudan con la música. El calor sube y Rey siente que se le pega la ropa, buscando a sus amigas con las mirada y haciendo contacto con ellas para gritar, de algún modo, sobre la música ensordecedora un “voy al baño, ahora vengo” al que asintieron.

Y, no sabe muy bien cómo ni con qué fuerza, logra sortear el bosque enmarañado de gente que se lo pasa divinamente moviéndose electrificada, recibiendo empujones, como si su equilibrio no estuviera ya lo suficientemente perjudicado, tambaleándose a la vez que ella también los propinaba de vuelta para poder abrirse paso, recibiendo maldiciones de todos los colores. Una chica con un vestido brillante y distraído se apiada de ella y la sostiene por el codo justo al llegar a la puerta del baño. Y cuando Rey levanta la vista para darle las gracias, ya se había perdido entre la multitud.

Al entrar, con la puerta cerrándose tras ella, la música se distorsiona y le pitan los oídos. Apoya las manos en el lavabo, centrando la mirada en el desagüe primero. Y luego en sólo uno de los agujeritos, para después levantar la cabeza y mantenerse la mirada a través del espejo. Abre el grifo y deja correr el agua, dejando que el sonido cale en ella antes de meter la mano bajo el chorro.

Primero bebe y se da cuenta de lo sedienta que esta. Pero mucho. Muchísimo. Luego se echa agua en el cuello, calmando el calor que exudaba de toda su piel. Después se metió en el cubículo del retrete a hacer un pis para poder seguir bebiendo agua como si la vida le fuera en ello, con una idea sedienta cruzando su cabeza.

“Y mañana me dices una hora” era el último mensaje. Qué oportuno.

Bueno, técnicamente ya es mañana

Es todo lo que se atreve a contestar, volviendo a bloquear la pantalla como si acabara de lanzar una bomba, dejando el teléfono en la mano y apoyándose en la pared, mordiéndose el pulgar con los nervios a flor de piel.

¿Lo había escrito tan bien como creía o iba demasiado borracha como para darse cuenta? ¿Estaría despierto? ¿Después de todo lo que había trabajado? ¿Acaso pretendía que la respondiera de forma inmediata? ¿Por qué tendía presuponer que el mundo seguía su ritmo? ¿Por qué era siempre tan impulsiva? ¿Por qué no le valía con haberla cagado una vez? ¿Por qué le había dicho de tener una cita el sábado, ella misma, para luego saltarse las reglas y actuar como le daba la gana, pretendiendo que ese pobre hombre que no la conocía de nada la siguiera y respondiera ante sus idas de olla?

Iba a mandarlo todo a tomar por culo y seguir bailando por lo que quedaba de noche. De hecho, tenía el pomo pegajoso de la puerta en la mano cuando su teléfono vibró en la otra. Y se quedó paralizada.

Qué sugieres?

Puefs deierme qe no

Tendrás que intentarlo primero

Qu yo sñe qe nO son hors

Rey, dímelo

D qué?

Qué se te ha pasado por la cabeza  
Y luego cuánto has bebido

Y if nos vems esta nocje?  
Y padsmos tofo el día juntos  
Y ni idea  
Lo suficinte

Lo suficiente para qué?

Lo sugicienr para dormpr un fathier

O sea mucho

Mucho no  
lo guisante

Por la Fuerza…

Pro sí o no?

Mis deseos de verte no han cambiado

Eso es un sí?

Dime dónde estás  
Te mando un taxi

…

-Entonces… - Tallie echó el humo de su cigarro mientras se abrazaba a sí misma como podía para mantener el calor por la diferencia de temperatura entre el club y la calle. - ¿Ha dicho que sí sin más? – Rey asintió con una sonrisa.

-O ese tipo está loco, o está tan mal de la cabeza como tú. – Sentenció Connix,intentando encenderse el suyo, rotando la piedra del mechero sin éxito hasta que Rey se lo arrebató y lo encendió por ella. – Gracias, mi amor. – La sonrió antes de apartar la cara para echar el humo de la primera calada.

-¿Y dices que te ha dicho que te mandaba un taxi? – Le volvió a preguntar Rose.

-Como si me mandara la caballería, ¿sabes? Pero para recogerme y hacerme un desfile o algo así. – Respondió Rey asintiendo, dando saltitos de un lado a otro.

Porque habían salido las cuatro a esperar ese taxi mientras Rey les contaba su enésima salida del tiesto con este hombre, mandándole un mensaje en el que había atinado sólo el cincuenta por ciento de las palabras y aun así la había entendido.

-Pues ahí llega tu carroza. – Dijo Connix, con un movimiento de barbilla, señalando en dirección al único taxi que se acercaba. – Y es de los caros. – Sip, no era precisamente de los amarillos que coge todo el mundo.

Sin embargo, a la chica no le dio tiempo a decir nada. Tallie y Connix ya habían saltado del bordillo en cuanto el taxi paró frente a ellas, y se dirigían a la ventanilla del conductor a exigir la dirección a la que iría Rey bajo amenaza de ir en ese mismo momento a la policía y acusarle de rapto. Que se habían quedado con la matrícula.

El conductor les acercó el cenicero del coche a la ventanilla a la vez que daba la respuesta exacta y dejaba que la apuntara Rose en su teléfono, mientras Rey abría la puerta de atrás con un ataque de risa.

-Estáis fatal. – Les dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de que Tallie abriera los brazos y se lanzara a ella, achuchándola. – Os quiero mogollón. – Admitió, correspondiendo al abrazo y mirando a sus otras dos amigas, que también sonreían.

-Más te vale llamar mañana para contarnos. – Dijo Rose, reclamando su abrazo, uniéndose.

-Espero pasarme el día muy ocupada. – Le dijo al oído.

-Mejor mándanos un mensaje desde su teléfono. – Aportó Tallie, abriendo los brazos y dejándolos caer ante la mirada recriminatoria de Rey. - ¿Qué?

-¡No voy a hacer eso!

-¿Por qué no? Tú dile que te has quedado sin batería y quieres que estemos tranquilas y no nos preocupemos. – Abrió los brazos de nuevo y Rey se metió en ellos, correspondiendo al abrazo con fuerza. – Luego ya es cosa mía si le rastreamos o no. – Y Rey le dio una sonora palmada en el culo. – ¡EEEHH!

-Ni se os ocurra. – Y las miró a todas, porque eran muy capaces. Ellas, como respuesta, pusieron los ojos en blanco a la vez y la metieron de culo en el coche con un “pásatelo bien, mamarracha” que pensaba cumplir.

… Sólo que se quedó dormida en el asiento con la cabeza mal apoyada en el hueco de la ventana.

…

Sintió que se iba despertando mucho antes de poder abrir los ojos así que, simplemente, se dejó estar, hundiéndose más profundo entre las sábanas, dándose la vuelta sobre sí misma y extendiéndose cuán larga era, esperando el punto en el que, de tanto estirarse, sus brazos dieran con el borde de la cama y cayeran por los lados.

Pero no pasó. Eso hizo que su cabeza recobrara la conciencia incluso antes de reconocer que las sábanas olían diferente y que estaba casi desnuda debajo de las mantas. Intentó recordar al instante si había hecho algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, si acabó en la casa de alguien completamente desconocido.

Pero no, no recordaba a sus amigas diciéndole que no lo hiciera, o montándole un pollo de narices al tipo en cuestión. Y conocían la existencia del “tipo del tren”. Simplemente, no era posible.

Eso le hizo abrir los ojos, mirando a su alrededor, buscando pistas. Blanco impoluto, nada demasiado personal. Miró hacia los lados, buscando algo en alguna de las mesillas. Nada.

Hasta que abrió uno de los cajones y deslizaron por la madera dos fotos. A día de hoy, sólo imprimen fotos las personas que necesitan el recuerdo tangible de lo que captó una cámara en un segundo irrepetible. Ella sabía de eso.

Y sólo había una persona que se repetía en esas dos imágenes. En una, flanqueado por dos personas mayores de rostro afable. Supuso que serían sus padres. En la otra, debieron pillarle riendo, con el brazo sobre el hombro de quien tenía toda la pinta de ser un amigo, pelirrojo y tan bien trajeado como él, con una copa en la mano. Incluso ella se vio sonriendo.

Más aun al descubrir en cama de quién estaba.

Luego se llevó la mano a la frente, sintiendo cómo la cabeza le daba vueltas y todo se tambaleaba. Cogió su teléfono, centrando la vista, y metiéndose en el chat para descubrir que, al parecer, se le hacía super difícil no ponerse en evidencia a sí misma y no se cansaba nunca de hacer el ridículo.

Lo único que podía tener claro es que… no habían hecho nada en esa cama. Lo recordaría. Lo sabía. Iba lo suficientemente bebida como para quedarse dormida en el taxi. Probablemente tuviera que subirla en brazos. Pero había visto sus brazos y estaba segura de que podía con ella. También tenía claro que aunque le había desnudado sin que ella se despertara, había podido ver con detalle sus medidas.

Y estaba BIEN SEGURA de que eso sí la habría despertado.

Una parte de ella, y no era la misma que solía tener la vocecilla de mentirse a sí misma, también creía a conciencia que ambos querían estar en plenas facultades para cuando dieran ese inminente paso de acostarse y sentirse de verdad.

Oh, por la Fuerza, estaba en su cama. Y en su casa. Iba a pasar en cualquier momento.

Y con eso, se le llenó el estómago de nervios, apartando las sábanas a su paso y corriendo hacia el baño, dando gracias porque estuviera en la misma habitación y no tuviera que salir a enfrentarle con la Fuerza supiera qué cara.

Seguro que tenía el maquillaje pegado a las pestañas y unos pelos de loca.

Su reflejo en el espejo no la decepcionó con una sorpresa, viéndose mejor de lo que podría sentirse, eso desde luego. Así que no tardó en encender el grifo, revisar los geles y meterse bajo el chorro, sintiendo cómo los nudos, de nervios y tensión, se iban deshaciendo. Y si quedaba algún ligero rastro de alcohol en ella, el desagüe se lo estaba tragando por ella, devolviéndole la calma.

Al cerrar el grifo, se secó con la primera toalla que pilló, quitándose toda la humedad que pudiera del pelo. Y se echó un vistazo en el reflejo, cuanto el vaho permitía, antes de atreverse a abrir la puerta y cruzar la habitación buscando su ropa, cuidadosamente apilada en la otra mesilla.

Y ahí, plantada en mitad de una habitación que no era suya y completamente desnuda, se dio cuanta de que no podía hacerlo. No podía seguir corriendo. No podía seguir huyendo de sí misma. Y no podía volver a dejarle.

Desvió la mirada hacia el armario y se le plantó una sonrisa de medio lado en la cara. Sí, ropa suya estaría bien.

Sólo que no encontró las típicas camisetas desgastadas de estar por casa, sólo camisas. Este hombre había venido aquí a trabajar, sinceramente. O sea, ahora le creía más de lo que había pensado que lo hacía cuando le dijo que no había esperado volver a verla.

Pasó las puntas de los dedos por las camisas, sintiendo lo suaves que eran, y posiblemente mucho más caras de lo que ella pagaría jamás por algo de ropa. Las mangas se fueron deslizando, mostrándose unas a otras. Hasta que dio con una camisa que reconocía. La de aquel último día en el compartimento del tren.

Iba a tener que valer.

Y no porque a ella le valiera. Porque le llegaba a las rodillas y colgaban las mangas como si se la hubiera puesto una niña. Sonrió, porque no es que ella fuera pequeña, sino que él era así de enorme, y aun con eso había visto que a veces parecía encoger la tela cuando su pecho se expandía.

Se remangó como buenamente pudo y se abrochó los botones antes devolver a secarse el pelo y atreverse a coger el pomo de la puerta y abrirla.

El apartamento era inmenso, abierto, luminoso y frío. Tan sólo mirando en derredor, pudo darse en cuenta de que era simplemente un lugar más, así como la habitación. Impersonal. Ni un solo detalle hablaba por él. No había nada que desentonara, no había nada fuera de su sitio. Había alquilado ese espacio y tal y como lo veía y Kylo apenas se había llevado más que a sí mismo.

Y lo entendía. Entendía cómo era eso de no tener nada que dejar detrás. Ni nada con lo que llenar un espacio. Todo lo que ella tenía, cabía en una maleta. Hacía las cosas mucho más fáciles. Te permitía ser cobarde. Perder era siempre algo relativo dentro de los márgenes.

Por un momento, incluso se preguntó si estaría él ahí o la habría dejado dormir sola, esperando no presenciar el instante en que ella cerrara la puerta detrás de sí sin hacer un solo ruido y corriera muy lejos, con esa tendencia tan suya a clavarse un cuchillo entre el miedo y la vergüenza.

Pero esta vez no. Divisó el sofá y cogió aire. Era su momento. Kylo era perfecto, quería estar con él, quería conocerle, no le había mentido en nada. Y él parecía tan dispuesto a sumergirse en toooodos sus desastres…

Le vio tumbado en aquel sofá… Si es que a eso se le podía llamar “tumbarse”. O “sofá”. Es decir… Nunca antes había visto como un sofá, evidentemente grande, empequeñecía con un hombre así. Pero también es cierto que nunca había visto un hombre como él.

Kylo estaba recostado cuan largo era, con las mitad de sus piernas colgando por el borde, un brazo bajo la cabeza, haciendo de almohada –Rey tuvo que relamerse para no babear ante la visión de toda esa fuerza contenida y en reposo sólo con el vistazo de los músculos de su bíceps – y un pequeño resquicio de piel que se dejaba ver entre las arrugas de sus camiseta y los pantalones que llevaba, mostrando la oblicua de su cadera.

Ahí sí que tuvo que tragar saliva, con la boca seca.

Se acercó un poco más, sin dejar de mirarle, estudiándole, encantada y maravillada con cada rasgo. Parecía profundamente dormido, tranquilo. Y no le extrañaba, si había dormido tan poco como creía y encima había llegado ella partiéndole la noche.

Con el corazón a mil, mantuvo el equilibrio con una sola pierna, colándo la otra, muy poquito a poco, entre el hueco del sofá y su cuerpo. Sin perder de vista su cara, procurando no despertarle. Sin embargo, respiró profundamente cuando no le quedó más remedio que sentarse sobre él, sorprendiéndose de no verle abrir los ojos, siquiera moverse. Y no queriendo que se sobresaltara al verla erguida sobre él, se inclinó y se tumbó sobre su pecho, con la carita a dos centímetros de donde reposaba su mano.

Se mantuvo ahí, centrada en respirar tranquila hasta que sintió a su corazón seguirle el ritmo al latido de él. Rey no tardó apenas cinco minutos en sentirse arrullada y volver a cerrar los ojos, encontrando una calma que no había conocido hasta ese momento, acompasando su respiración al sube y baja de su pecho, y su cuerpo cómoda y lánguidamente recostado sobre la dureza del suyo.

Ni siquiera se sobresaltó cuando sintió su enorme mano acariciarle la mejilla, dibujando pequeños círculos con el pulgar sobre los pómulos y apartándole el pelo atrapándolo detrás de su oreja con tal suavidad que la hizo sonreír contra la tela de su camiseta y la piel de la palma.

-Hueles a mí. – Le escuchó decirle bajito, sintiendo la vibración de su voz en su pecho, contra su cara. Ella tarareó en respuesta sintiendo cómo Kylo depositaba un beso en su pelo. – ¿Has estado en mi ducha desnuda y yo no me he enterado?

-He estado desnuda en tu cama y eso sí que lo sabías. – Le contestó con un tono de listilla, escondiendo como buenamente podía la vergüenza que eso le suponía, el que la hubiera visto así, que tuviera que cuidar de ella cuando llevaba toda la vida sola. – Si no estabas en la cama, es culpa tuya.

-No quería incomodarte. – La caricia de sus dedos peinando su pelo aún húmedo, unida a sus palabras, conseguían un efecto calmante en ella que todas las farmacéuticas se morirían por poder comprimir en una pastilla milagrosa. – Y aún no sé cómo te despiertas por las mañanas, menos aún después de haber bebido. – Rey torció el gesto ante el recuerdo.

-Siento eso. – Le dijo rápida, mordiéndose el labio arrepentida.

-Yo no. – Le contestó, mientras sus caricias nunca paraban de peinarle la melena sobre el hombro. – Si había una sola persona capaz de levantarme de la cama a las cuatro de la mañana, habiendo dormido tan poco, sólo podías ser tú, Rey. – Ella alzó la mano para frenar la de él y llevársela a la cara para darle posar los labios sobre su palma.

-Igualmente. – Le dijo, sin dar su brazo a torcer. – No eran las formas adecuadas. – Y sintió su sonrisa sin verla.

-Me halaga que intentes ser adecuada cuando pocas cosas lo han sido, Rey. – Y ella sintió la vibración cuando su pecho tembló de la risa debajo de ella. – No hay nada que disculpar. – Se removió bajo su cuerpo, sin dificultad, y ella dio un respingo al sentirle, haciendo que Kylo se detuviera en seco, bajando la cabeza hacia ella al mismo tiempo que ella alzaba la cara hacia él sobre su pecho y le aguantaba la mirada mientras se sonrojaba. - ¿Ves? – Le decía mientras bajaba la mano sobre la que reposaba su cabeza para bajarla en una caricia por la curva de su espalda. – No te reconocería si fueras correcta. – Rey le mantuvo la mirada, casi buscando la trampa, embebiéndose de sus palabras mientras sentía las yemas de sus dedos rozar la fina camisa que la cubría. – Aunque seas perfecta para mí y adore cada una de tus sorpresas. – Le concedió, provocándole un escalofrío.

Rey le sonrió y le mordió la barbilla antes de adelantarse y darle un suave beso en los labios que hizo que le aleteara el corazón en el pecho y sintiera cómo la mano de él se crispaba en un puño recogiendo la tela de la camisa con contención. Luego ella volvió a recostarse sobre su hombro, más cerquita de él, aún más. Con los labios pegaditos a la piel de su cuello, respirándole.

Su mano rodea su cadera, llegando a ese hueso sobresaliente, dibujando formas perezosas con la punta de los dedos y disfrutando del pequeño suspiro de satisfacción que le dio en respuesta.

Si él había estado adormilado hacía un momento, ahora no había una sola parte de él que no despertara por ella. Y Rey, que se había mantenido laxa y calmada sobre él, parecía atenta al movimiento más nimio, sosteniéndole la mano libre.

Desliza la mano tanteando la curva de su culo, deleitándose, y abarcando todo el glúteo con ella, apretando su carne para reacomodar su postura a su cuerpo, sintiendo cómo se recolocaba y le sentía mientras sus rodillas se separaban un poco más y alzaba las caderas para él. Eso le permite un ángulo poco ortodoxo pero efectivo para alcanzarla.

Rey suspira de nuevo ante el primer y cuidadoso movimiento de su dedo índice contra sus labios. Kylo baja la cabeza, buscándola, queriendo conocer cada detalle de sus reacciones. Sin embargo, ella se esconde en el hueco de su hombro, raspándole la piel sensible del cuello con los dientes…

Pidiendo guerra a la vez que él presiona sus dedos medio e índice juntos, empujando a lo largo del exterior de sus pliegues, deslizándolos.

-Esto no es de la ducha. – Le dijo, en voz baja y grave, al sentir su humedad y tener que morderse para no darle la vuelta, aunque cayeran al suelo, y hundirse en ella como si fuera un animal.

Ella le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja en respuesta y su respiración se detiene, sintiendo cómo toda su sangre se redirige y se concentra hacia el lugar sobre el que Rey ha empezado a hacer ondear sus caderas.

Ese baile lento la extiende lo suficiente como para que él pueda deslizar sus dedos contra su abertura y buscar su clítoris, haciéndola dar un respingo y oyéndola sisear en su oído, moviéndose contra sus caricias, debatiéndose entre apretarse más contra él o buscar el juego al que la sometían sus dedos..

Él baja sus dedos, arrastrándolos por el interior de sus pliegues hasta que llega a su entrada. Y oh, está tan mojada… Kylo la acaricia con cuidado, sin empujar sus dedos en ella por mucho que sus movimientos parecieran buscarlo. Pero acumula su humedad en las yemas de sus dedos y cuando ella está satisfactoriamente resbaladiza, él se desliza hacia arriba, presionando sus dedos ahora húmedos contra su clítoris y acariciándolo en círculos.

Es entonces cuando Rey gime, intentando silenciarse contra su hombro, sus caderas retrocediendo. Kylo detiene sus movimientos e inclina la cabeza de nuevo hacia ella, besando sus sienes, buscándola hasta que ella se atreve a unir sus labios con los suyos.

Sus dedos se ponen a trabajar, motivados por las respuestas de su cuerpo, acariciando su nudo de nervios y sensibilidad, ondulando su cuerpo sobre el suyo, excitándole, provocándole.

Él comienza a acariciarla en los círculos amplios y lentos, siempre atento a mantener una presión constante. De vez en cuando, vuelve a bajar los dedos y acaricia su entrada acumulando la humedad necesaria para mantener sus caricias suaves. Y Rey gime. Mitad grito ahogado, mitad suspiro, y Kylo puede sentir cómo se deshace bajo su cuerpo por todas y cada una de sus reacciones, volviéndose adicto a darle placer, a escucharla, a sentirla, a verla y besarla.

Kylo desliza lentamente su dedo y lo saca, oyéndola intentando acallar un ligero sollozo contra la garganta mientras la acostumbraba a la sensación de tener algo dentro de ella.

Sin embargo, es como si su cuerpo llevara exigiéndole su presencia, sus formas y sus maneras, y a todo él tanto tiempo que no tiene problemas para introducir un segundo dedo en ella, escuchándola aspirar el aire muy cerca de su oído antes de dejarlo salir con evidente satisfacción cuando sus paredes se contraen dándole la bienvenida y todo en él responde en consecuencia.

Se yergue, sosteniéndola contra él, hasta que ambos quedan sentados en el sofá. Ella aun mantiene su postura, sentada sobre sus piernas y se queja cuando nota su mano apartarse de ella pero no le da tiempo a hacer mucho más antes de sentir esos dedos invadiéndole la boca, exigiendo ser lamidos hasta quedar limpios.

Y Rey desliza la lengua jugando con ellos, sin apartarle la mirada, devota al modo en el que él la miraba, como si tuviera algo muy importante que decirle. Le sintió hundir los dedos aun más en su boca, escuchándola atragantarse antes de sacarlos y pellizcarle los labios.

-Me encantas. – Le dijo en un susurro antes de besarla.

Hoy desayunarían en la cama.


End file.
